


Hell Has No Fury

by IsabellaLCastle



Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Military Kink, Military Training, PTSD, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, dominant frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 84,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaLCastle/pseuds/IsabellaLCastle
Summary: Isabella Holt is just a soldier trying to get by, sent home early due to a debilitating injury she received overseas. She is a bit of a mystery and has a few tricks up her sleeve.She makes friends with our man named Pete, who just happens to be Frank Castle.A little bit of a slow burn at first but will get hot and heavy. Come on it’s Frank we are talking about here!Patience please, show me some love here.





	1. Chapter 1

Arrival:

I'am back in town for the first time in a year, I was back home from a recent deployment for little unknown place in Middle East. This was the first visit I had made to Meredith's diner since I got here over a week ago. I was trying to lay low and I know it won’t work with her, this will end badly I am sure of it.  
I was sent home early due to a fuckin' IED that killed 3 of my men and I was also seriously injured and for some reason I am still 6 feet above the ground. I spent a week is Walter Reed in D.C. before finally getting pissed off enough and signing myself out. My husband Nate had inherited an condo from his dad when he passed away. We had always wanted to live in New York City and planned to move here. So I pulled our stuff out of storage that night I signed myself out and drove the 3 hours 45 minutes or so to New York City. Once I got to the condo and got the stuff hauled up and Ranger, my battalions military work dog. I wasn’t Ranger’s handler, one of my men that was killed was his handler and the poor pup had his own PTSD and was now protective glued to my side. After I got everything moved in it finally hit me that maybe I probably should not have done this. Everything was fucking killing me, so the first week was more recovery than anything.  
The shrapnel from that IED caused a punctured lung, 3 broken ribs, ripping into muscles to my right shoulder, hip, thigh and calf. Also causing further damage to my right knee and not to mention leaving a wicked scar to my right side of my neck at my jugular. How I survived that wound and not bleed to death is beyond me. I didn't walk away from it I crawled away.  
Prior to coming home I had enrolled with Columbia University to finish my degree in mechanical engineering. I was just a few credits short of earning my Phd.  
I was lucky to get some the bullshit classes out of the way online prior to coming home, so this visit to the diner and walk to campus was a trial run before the semester started. Once Meredith saw me I am not sure what will happen.

It's about 5:30am, I know that she doesn't get that many people here in the morning just her usual customer that I noticed when I drove by every morning.  
A guy in his middle thirty's, who always looks out the window before sitting down. It's the look that some of us do, of securing the area, I would lay money on it he was former military. I noticed today he's got a black ball cap pulled down low over his eyes. He had black hair with a buzz cut that was due for a trim but he is always closely shaved face.   
And that ever present broken nose of his, that you know has been broken one to many times. Meredith was taking his order, he always sits with his back to the wall but could look at a mirror that was at the end of the diner to see who comes in the door.  
Meredith didn't look up as she took his order. She just called out over her shoulder when she heard the bell.  
“Have a seat anywhere you like, I'll be with you in a second.” she said she finished writing his order turns and had her head down finishing writing walking towards me.

“Sorry about that what can I get…” Meredith froze on the spot, eyes widening and her hands drop to her side as she takes in the sight of me. “You.”  
“Pete” as I later found out that he went by, went into what I would call guard dog mode like some military men do. I noticed he had a hand gun hidden under his coat, he reached for it. Not pulling it out completely but his hand rest on it.  
“Oh sweetheart!” She puts her notepad in her apron and pulls me into a big hug, I winced in pain gritting my teeth. Pete noticed my expression and Meredith pulls back and cups my face. “Oh, Isabella it's so good to see you sweetheart! You’re home! Where have you been?”  
“You wouldn't like to know, it wasn’t a nice place. I don’t recommend it for a vacation spot.”  
“I have been so worried about you, I didn't hear back from you with the last email I sent.” she said.  
“Oh I was on my way home and with everything that was going on. I just didn't get a chance to reply back, but thought a visit was better than email.”  
“Damn straight it is, let me put Pete's order in and get his coffee. You take yours black still?”  
“Yes as if you had to ask.” She disappeared in the back and then came back with two of cup coffees for us. For someones so intimidating he at least had manners. I would guess he had to have gotten out a year or two ago. And from his bearing I would say Marines.  
“Thank you ma’am." He said when she put his coffee cup down.  
“Now Pete, it's Meredith not ma’am, after 6 months come on, knock it the hell off.”  
“Ma’am.” he raised the cup to her and takes a drink.  
‘That's a hard habit to break Meredith, when we had it slammed into your head for so many years.” I take a drink, he looks at me for a second, ‘it’s the oh your military too questioning look.’  
“Is your tour done Isabella or are you home on leave?” She asked as she handed me a menu.   
“Medical leave.”  
That got both Meredith and Pete's attention, I finally got to see his eyes, they were a lovely shade of brown but had a very sad look to them. But there was also something watchful almost if it one killer to another killer. An acknowledgment of sorts that we knew what each other might be capable of.  
“Just some shrapnel that founds its way in my direction. It looks worse than it is.” I said looking down at the menu. Meredith moved my hair off my right shoulder and neck.  
“Worse than it looks huh.” I batted her hand away, handed her the menu and told her my order.  
“That's it, nothing else? You're on the thin side there Isabella.” Pete watched us.   
“Knock it off Meredith.” Shaking my head at her.  
She took my order back. “So how longs your medical leave for than?” she asked.  
“Oh probably 3 to 6 months or whenever I can pass the Army's medical board to go back.”  
“So it looks worse than it is huh?”Meredith said as Pete still looked in interest and than Pete's order was up, she goes to get it.   
A maintenance man comes in to check on one of Meredith ranges in the back thats not working properly. She comes back with my order.  
“Equipment problem I take it.” I asked.   
“Yes, He wants to change me $529 to fix it, he’s got to order the part first and that could take 3 to 5 days.”  
“What’s wrong with it?’” She hands me the paperwork he wrote up. When she walked away I looked the part up online and was able to order it for her and I’ll come later this evening to put it in, 10 minutes tops for $40 part.   
“So what are you going to get into on your leave Isse?” she asked refilling Pete’s coffee. Boy he doesn't talk much which is good even thou I would kill to hear his voice again. It's so low, so rough, I always like that about men.  
“Oh thought I could work on my degree, I got in at Columbia University. Which I am heading there in a bit to pick up my books and stuff.”  
“Good for you I am glad, Nate would be happy to hear that Isabella.” She patted me on the shoulder I just nodded not wanting to think about it. When I was finished my breakfast I grabbed my plate and cup and took them around the counter to put them in the bin for her.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow Meredith.” I said putting money by the register.  
“Bye sweetheart, I am glad you’re home.”  
Ever vigilant Pete watched me and after I left he finally spoke up. “You know her?” Pete asked.  
“Yep that's Isabella, my niece thru marriage. She was married to my nephew Nate I think... yeah it's been 2 years since he passed away, killed Afghanistan. I am glad she's home, she's a good girl. Just had a rough patch there with her injuries. I am not an idiot I know how bad her injuries are and from what her dad has told me, she shouldn't even be out of hospital.”  
“What branch does she serve in?” Pete asked.  
“Army, worked her way up to Colonel. Her dad's so damn proud of her, thou she doesn’t see it that way. Seems she keeps kicking herself further down now with especially with her injury to her shoulder and leg.”  
“Yeah, I noticed when she moves she’s in a lot of pain, she trying to hide it from everyone.” Pete said.


	2. Repair/Cute Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella helps out Meredith at the diner and our boy Frankie is stalking her a bit, so he can get a feel of who this woman really is. Friend or enemy?
> 
> Please comment to let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you.

Repair: 

So I got the tour of the school done and my books picked up and ready to start tomorrow, talk about last minute. I went and picked up the part Meredith needed for her range at the diner. So much for taking 3 to 5 business days crap when there was a hardware store not to far away that had the part.   
I don't sleep more than 4 hours a night so I have plenty of time to kill and I went to the diner around 1 in the morning. It took 12 minutes to put that damn part in. That son of a bitch was going to charge her $529 for the $40 part. I also planned to replace her front door lock as well, it was to damn easy to pick and she doesn’t have a security alarm.  
Back at 5:30 am sharp, good old Pete was there before me.  
“Well that interesting now the stupid range works fine now. I guess I should cancel that service call.” she said.  
“Yeah and you might want to get a better lock on your front door there too Meredith.” I said as I sat down opening one of my new textbooks to read. Pete gave me a sharp look, really what the hell was he thinking?  
“Why's that Isabella?" she said as she poured Pete his coffee.  
“You're lock is to easy to pick.” I said not looking up from my book.   
“What?” She stopped and Pete’s staring me down now with this death stare.  
“Now how the hell do you think I got into fix that stupid stove of yours last night. I picked the damn lock! Which by the way that repairman was going to screw you with the labor for the job and I am not sure who the hell his supplier is but I got the part yesterday afternoon after the campus tour. 3 to 5 days my ass! It took me 12 minutes to fix that $490 labor job for a $40 part from Home Depot. Next time let me look at it.” I pulled out the paperwork and receipt.  
“Don't think you're paying me for this either Meredith.” I handed the paper to her “For your records and the part warranty.”  
“Isabella?”  
“What?”  
“When were you in last night sweetheart?”  
“Oh around 1am.”  
'Do you even sleep Isabella?’ Meredith looked at me concerned. ‘I don’t want to know how you know how to pick a lock either.”  
'I only sleep like 3 or 4 hours, what the hell else do I have to do for the other 20? And the lock picking thing you can thank my husband, your nephew Nate for that.” She brings me my coffee and order and puts then $40 on the table.  
“Meredith! What the hell did I say about the money?” I got up went to the register and put it in the tip jar.  
”You wouldn't have paid Nate back that money.” I said quietly. I sat back down, she walked back to me and kiss the top of my head. I had tears in my eyes as I watched her walk away. All the while under Pete’s watchful eyes.

Cute Stalker:

I would have to say he is not what I was expecting. I may have been out of the country for a year and dealing with my only shit overseas. But I know for one thing Pete Castiglione is certainly not his real name. Frank Castle has been visiting Meredith’s diner for over 6 month. He’s always there Monday thru Friday 5:30 am on the dot and has never missed a day, oh and he’s single by the way.  
Thank you Meredith!  
This was going on my second week of the diner visits in the morning before class and I consider it a good day that I am lucky enough to get a 'morning or have a good day’ from Frank Castle. He's so damn quiet and I am not sure what he is expecting of me because I do know that he has followed me to campus for a couple of days. He sat in the upper level of my one classes and followed me to the campus library where I was to meet up with a classmate and my former Lieutenant Jamie Mason. She was busy pulling some reference books when she noticed Frank watching me as I was sitting at our usual table. My phone chirped, she sent me a text message with a picture of a guy checking me out.  
'You gotta stalker." Image attached. 'Damn cute! ;-)'  
'Hello Frank Castle!' I replied back.  
'What? Oh shit you're right. Of all people you get the vigilante killer.'  
'Stop it!'  
‘Damn didn't know he was that cute.” Jamie replied.  
'Shut it.'  
'I'd pay good money to see that smack down between you two, you can take him.'  
'Turning phone off now!” I said and she finally got the hint.

'He's still there.' Jamie texted me as she sat across from me facing his direction. 'Why is he following you?'  
'He's goes to Meredith's diner every morning since before I got back in town. From what Meredith tells me he goes by Pete Castiglione now.’

What I didn't tell Jamie was I was able to do a little digging on him with the CIA, I have computer access still with them. There was a covert operation that went down about 6 months ago with William Rawling and Billy Russo. They 'CIA' gave him a new identity so to speak and wiped Frank Castle's prints from any police files. Gotta love the government and how they can clean things up. 

“I am not sure why he's following me, I just know he's a little protective of Meredith and was a little unsure of me at first. I am not sure what Meredith has said about me to him.” I paused as we walked to the parking garage to our vehicles.  
“He seems very interested in me for some reason and what had happened recently with my injury. Boy when I first showed up at Meredith's diner and she saw me. She was obviously shocked that I showed up and I guess her reaction made him go into guard dog mode. Boy he was very concerned and overly protective of her.”  
“Gee I wonder if he will follow you home?” she winked at me.  
“Stop it!”  
“He's fucking built, I bet he's good in bed.”  
“Do you know what happened to his family?” I asked her.  
“Yes and you need to live a little. Bet you he knows some kinky shit. Marine right??” I just glared at her and she finally got the hint.


	3. Frank’s Wet Dream/Parking Lot Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all folks, no need to sum it up. Please let me know what you think, show me so love.

Frank’s Wet Dream: 

The room was dark and the only light illuminating his corner apartment was from the street light outside. He crossed the room to her, she took her hands to his face cupping it lovingly and he leaned in and kissed her gently. Frank put one hand to the small of her back and the other to the back of her head, fingers tangling in her long brown hair pulling her towards him. They bodies flush together feeling the heat radiate off each other.  
He lowers his head again and she meets him halfway opening to him when he moved to kiss her again. Without losing contact of each other, they began removing each others clothes. Only to break when pulling each other shirts overhead, skilled fingers removed her bra. Frank's hand reached for her pants while she unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper of his jeans. Frank backed her up and her legs hit the mattress of the bed and she leaned back taking him with her.  
She ran her hand up his shoulder to the back of his neck pulling him down to her, Frank lost eye contact with her because he was to busy staring at her prefect tits and fat little nipples, hard and begging for him.  
He cupped one of her breast, finger and thumb twisting and massaging and he latched on to her other breast biting down at the same time he sucked. Earning him a moan, her fingers pulled of his black hair causing him to moan in turn. Frank feasted on her like a man starved sucking, licking and nibbling each inch of her breast leaving love marks as he went. She arched her chest into him demanding more from him.  
He slowly worked his way down her ribcage, licking her naval, kissing her lower abdomen before stopping above her pussy. She still had a lacy thong on. His fingers went to the band and stripped her of the offend material that was in his way. He stopped and licked his lips she moved her feet on the mattress dropping her knees leaving her wide open to him. He took his hands under her legs pulling closer to him. He kissed the insides of both her thighs before dropping his head to her waiting pussy.  
He licked and sucked on her using his tongue to fuck her. He moved his hand and used his thumb to stimulate the nerves of her ass as he latched on to her clit sucking harder this time.  
'Oh Frank' She moaned and moved to cause more friction, he moved his left forearm across her stomach to hold her still. He licked her in one long swipe up before returning to her clit nipping on her hard. He eased two fingers into her soak pussy working at her with both his mouth and fingers he drove her over the edge. She came hard and her whole body trembled.   
His cock was steady leaking precum and he pressed against her, she was so tight and hot, he could feel her muscles spasm around him as he push all the way to the hilt. She moaned and he leaned his forehead on hers. She ran her hand up his back to his neck and than to his hair pulling hard. She kissed him shoving her tongue in his mouth taking over with hard kisses. His hips started moving in and out of her.  
'Fuck you feel so good.' he growled. His hips pistoned hard into her, she was so fucking wet for him. He felt her squeezed her muscles as he pushed back into her.  
‘Oh fuck so tight.' Frank said she did it again and again with each of his thrusts.  
'I’am going to cum.' Frank said as slammed into her bottoming out not moving he moved his hand and angling her hips so he could bury himself further into her.  
His cock twitched and he came once than twice moaning with his release. He stayed still, shit she hadn't come yet he shifted his legs knelling on the bed. Her hips lifted upward and he watched as she took her hand to where they were joined and began fingering herself.  
‘You feels so fucking good in me, Frank.' She said throwing her head back when she touched her sensitive clit, he was still buried deep in her.  
'I want watch you, make yourself cum for me.' Frank said roughly. He couldn’t take his eyes of her as she pleasured herself. She wasn't gentle, these were harsh strokes using two fingers over her swollen clit, hard and fast. She was about to cum he could feel her pussy tighten around him.  
'Yeah that's right fuck yourself for me, get yourself there.'  
That's all it took and she was screaming his name. 'Frank please.’  
"So beautiful, so fucking beautiful.’ Frank said hands running up her body her legs tightened around him muscles clenched down hard on his cock. He groaned as her body trembled as her orgasm subsided and she laid there panting. He slowly eased himself out of her and moved to lay next to her. Pulling her over to him kissing her forehead and wrapped his arms around around his beautiful woman. 

 

Isabella

Frank woke with a start breathing hard. Waking to a cold bedroom his hand reaching out next to him finding the bed cold. He turned the light on looking further around the room finding no one, before running his hands through his hair in frustration. 

Fuck that wasn’t his wife Maria he making love to, it was Isabella. He noticed he was fuck hard as a rock that can’t be right. Hell he had problems when Maria was still alive but this woman gave him a wet dream like he was a teenager again. How the hell was he going to face this woman tomorrow at the damn diner? He had no idea why he dreamed about her but that woman haunted him in a way he couldn’t explain.

Parking Lot Showdown:

Thursday morning 5:30am as usual at the diner, I don't have class today. So I don't need to leave at my usual time and can stay a little longer. I was planning a visit with Iggy, he was my former sergeant before he got medically discharged from the Army. He has a garage hopefully he will let me rent a space so I can work on this project, or I’ll just use the warehouse Nate’s granddad owned.   
Frank wasn't very talkative today, he barely looked at me today. I told Meredith I was leaving for the day and head to the parking lot out back. I walked to the passenger side of my Jeep and throw my bag in. I had a feeling I was being followed when I looked across through the driver side window I see three goons. You know it's New York and this shit happens here so it’s no surprise. I clipped Nate’s hand gun to the back of my jeans and pulled the jacket back down over it. I walked around the Jeep to the drivers side and open the door. That's when goon #1 decided to get a little brave.  
“Hey baby what do you say you hand over the keys to the vehicle and you won't get your pretty face hurt now.” As he pulls out a knife. I still didn’t turn completely around yet I pull out two steel Escrima sticks from under the seat and had them tucked next to my leg so they couldn’t see them in my hand.  
“You know boys I think I'll pass on that offer.”  
“Now don't say we didn’t ask nicely to play.” Goon 2 said.  
“And I didn't say I played well with others.’ I said pulling out the Escrima and moved faster then they were expecting. I started with the closest one Goon #2. I give him a quick tap on the chin and that stunned him. I quickly brought up my right hand cracked him on the side of the head. He's not dead but he will have one hell of a headache when he wakes up. I move on to Goon #1.  
“I think you better re-think your profession if I were you, not all women are easy targets.”  
I hit his hand with the knife breaking finger and he yells out in pain, I noticed someone in the shadows next to the building. But I brought my attention back to Goon 1, I brought my left hand up and crack him hard on his right knee I hear a crack and guarantee a bone broke. He falls holding his knee, I took my right hand and tapped him lightly on the head to get his attention.  
“Give me a very good reason why I shouldn’t finish this here and now."  
"Please... I’am sorry... don't…” He begged.  
“I would advise you and your friend here to never come around here again understood?”  
“Yes... please.” I pulled my right hand up and cracked him hard on the head again not enough to kill him. By that time I get to Goon 3 he takes off and ran out of the parking lot so much for helping his friends.  
I reached down and grabbed Goon 1’s shirt wiping the Escrima off and turned to walk back to the Jeep.

“I guess it's a little late to ask if you need any help Isabella?” I stopped when I heard Frank's voice. I turned to look at him, so he was the one hiding in the shadows earlier, it doesn't surprise me.  
‘Yeah I’am good here Pete thanks thou. But I can't say the same for these two.” I pointed at the ground with the sticks.  
He just stood there taking it all in, we look at each other almost as an inspection of what each of us could do. One killer to another killer. The look in my face confirmed I know how to handle myself but he was unsure as to what level like him. I opened the door to the Jeep and put the sticks under the seat in the holder.  
I unclipped Nate's gun putting it on the console, all under the watchful gaze of Frank Castle. I turned back to him. “I'll see you tomorrow morning Pete, thanks."  
He nods.

After the incident in the parking lot I headed to Iggy's garage. I haven't seen him since before I left for my tour of duty, so this was also a surprise visit to him as well Iggy was my Sergeant in my battalion, he had lost his left leg about 2 1/2 years ago. He owns a garage on 24th and Baker Street.  
That incident in the parking lot had me a little unsettled, an emotion I did not want to think about. I fucking enjoyed that and had someone not been watching I would have killed both of those men, I know it now.  
I also thought it was interesting with Frank. I knew enough about him that he would never hurt someone who didn’t deserve it. So in the beginning I was safe but now that we somewhat established what I was capable of. Would it be different now somehow?  
When I pulled up to Iggy's garage I see he had the bay doors open and the garage looked packed. It looked like he had quite a business going and I was glad for him and I found him under a car working.   
“I don’t suppose you could fit me in for an oil change and inspection today. The inspection ran out two months ago.” I said as I changed my voice a little.  
“I am really sorry ma'am but we are all booked up for a couple of weeks. I can give you a name of another shop down the….”  
I grabbed his feet and pulled him out from under the car. “What the fuck lady!” The other guys in the stopped and looked over at him when he yelled. “Colonel?!?”  
“I don't think that's going to work for me Sergeant and is that anyway to treat me after all this time Ortiz.” I laughed down at him.  
“I damn well know you didn't let that inspection run out either. Old Lupa (Wolf).” He gets up and dusts himself off and cleans off his hands. He grabs a hold of me and pulls me in for a big hug. I tenses up and he notices that I winced a little. He pulls back to look at me and he asked his hand brushes the hair off my neck.  
“What the fuck happened Colonel?”  
“IED it looks worse than it is.” I said as a matter of fact.  
“Bullshit, this looks worse than it is.” He said pointing to his left leg prosthetic, he peeks at my right shoulder again. “Yeah bullshit! What the fuck you doin' out of the hospital. You look like you are about ready to drop.”  
“Knock it off Iggy, I am fine really.”  
“Ok you keep telling yourself that one. So did you need your oil changed and inspection?” He asked as we headed to his office.  
“Yeah but no hurry whenever you can do it, I don't suppose I could rent a space here for a week or two to work on my project for class?”  
“Yes and I am not charging you for the space, you can use the corner over there. Rent a space you're nuts I ain't taking money from you Colonel.” We got to talking about his daughter Mya and how she was going to start college this spring.  
“Oh hey I almost forgot do you remember Curtis Hoyle, the corpsman that lost his leg we knew back in the day?”  
“Yeah... yeah I do, how's he been?”  
“Good he's selling insurance now.” Iggy laughs “Uses the leg as a selling point. Anyway he has a support group I have been attending for a couple of months now. It's once a week on Thursday night at the Rec center. You should come by and at least see him. You can come along you don't have to say anything just listen or if you want to talk, than talk. It helped me a lot, you know hearing others talk. We aren't alone in this shit you know.”  
“Ok give me the address, this evening won't work but next week I can go after physical therapy.”  
“Deal here's you appointment card for the oil change next Friday.”  
“Ortiz! I though you were booked up.”  
“Not for you we’re not.”


	4. Group Meeting/Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can never go wrong with good old Curtis pulling us all together. Isabella gets a ride from Frank, you’ll have to read and find out. ;-)
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos, greatly appreciated!
> 
> Happy New Year to everyone!

“Hey! I was wondering if and when you would show up.” Curtis boomed a laugh. “Hey Ortiz look what the old coyote drug in. Old Lupa (wolf).”

Frank turned his attention to the direction that Curtis and Ortiz were looking to see a dark haired woman walk into the room.   
Isabella, Meredith's niece from the diner. His heart picked up and started pounding, he surprised and glad to see her especially after the incident in the parking lot last week and he was surprised how well she handled herself. He stops himself and mentally wanted to punch himself especially after the dream he had and it wasn’t the only one either with her. To be truthfully it was the first time that he could remember that he at least didn’t have nightmares. What he felt for this woman he wasn’t sure it unsettled him, but he certainly knew that he hadn’t felt like that since Maria!  
He got a good look at her up close she was very pretty, her brown hair was curly shoulder length, brown eyes. She looked absolutely tired, like she never slept. Her eyes looked haunted and always searching for something or some unknown target. Her limp was more pronounced today he didn't notice it being that bad this morning at the diner. When he was really trying his damnedest not to stare at her. It worried him, she was hiding the pain the best she could from everyone but him and he wondered how badly injured was she?  
She took her leather motorcycle jacket off she winced when she pulled off her jacket on her right side and he got a closer look to the scars that ran up her arm before she pulled her sleeve back down and just barely caught sight of the scar on the side of her neck before she moved her hair back into place. She was incredible lucky with the hit to her jugular vein, it looked deep. And it wasn’t completely healed yet the stitches were still in, he could guarantee that it just happened 2 to 3 weeks ago.  
That must have been one hell of a battle she went through. He wasn't sure why he was so drawn to her. Hell he even followed her to class for a couple of days, she was studying Mechanical Engineering. She really knew her shit, one if not the only one of students who answered the teachers repeated questions much to the other students frustration of not understanding.  
She had one hell of brain on her shoulders. It was sad to hear about her husband, Meredith didn't elaborate on what branch of service he was in. Maybe it was that she lost her spouse tragically just like he lost Maria and the kids. That drew him to her, he felt the need to protect her for some reason but obviously she wasn’t the type who needed protection and he loved that about her. Not having to worry about constantly looking out for her, she obviously could handle whatever came her way, which was a great relief to him.  
He felt bad after what he did at the diner and had his hand on his gun when she first came in. Of course she noticed it as well there was an edge about her, seeing things that others did’t. Meredith’s reaction was what spooked him. He knew he should try and talk to her more. And then what she did for Meredith coming in late that evening to fix the stove and not wanting any money for it, he was impressed with her character.

“I would have been here sooner but my Physical Therapist is a damn sadist and you need to a damn elevator here Curtis.”   
He laughed and gave me a big hug. “Come on sit down Isse.”   
“PT didn't go so well today Colonel.” Ortiz asked, oh that got Frank's attention no wonder she was limping.   
“No it did not, it was lets see how far I can bend your knee back today. Oh look I have your heel touching your back of my thigh. As I am thinking he better not damage that ACL the doctor just cleaned up and I am also looking for something in the room to kill him with. Oh and on a fun note he popped 4 stitches and had to bandage me up.” I sat down on the chair Curtis offered.  
“Let me look at Isabella.” Curt offered.  
“Now Curtis stop it, it's fine.”  
“Nope it looks as if it's bleeding again.” Curtis points to my jeans at my knee.  
“Damn Corpman, fine I'll show you mine if you show me yours.” I winked at him that got a laugh out of Frank. Curtis grabs his bag and points to Frank.  
“This is Pete by the way, we served together way back.”  
“Yeah we kind of know each other.” Curt looked up at me with an odd expression.    
“I go to the diner he goes to every morning. He sits in one booth, I am in another.” I laugh.   
“And what you've been home, what 2 to 3 weeks hell start sharing a damn table you two.” Curtis laughs looking at both of us and Frank finally spoke up.  
“She's always got her head buried in a textbook or her laptop.” Frank said with some humor to his rough voice and earned me a smile.   
I am dead my heart stopped! That man needed to smile more, sweet lord.

“Finally finishing that degree Colonel, Nate would have been glad to hear that.” Ortiz said that got my attention back to the conversation.   
“Yeah… yeah I am not sure what the hell I was thinking.” Curtis was finally done with my knee and grabs some ice in ziplock bag and hands to me.  
“Use it” he glares at me. “You're taking your meds?”  
“Yes Dad!” he laughs.  
“How much more do you have to go with degree?” Curt asks.  
”Eight more classes and one very long dissertation paper and project.” I said.  
“Phd damn!" Ortiz said “I am so proud of my little girl!” He joked with his hand to his chest, like proud father.  
“Knock it off Sergeant, this little girl can still kick your ass despite my injury!” Ortiz frowns with a laugh and said, “This is true.”   
“What are you studying? I don’t think I ever heard you say at the diner.” Frank asked.  
“Mechanical Engineering.”  
“It's so she knows how to build a building and blow it up.” Ortiz said.  
“Ah no, it's how I know how that smartphone you don't know how to use works and how to tear an engine apart and put back together.”  
“Then why the hell am I changing your damn oil in your Jeep for if you could do it yourself.” Ortiz asked.  
“I’am helping the small business owner.” I smiled sweetly.  
“So an oil change, inspection and lift kit.” Ortiz asked tick off his fingers on his hand.  
“Yes, yes and hell no, unless you're paying for that lift kit. And when you say lift kit you don't mean my Jeep on concrete blocks missing the rims do you?”  
“Now Colonel, you know better.” Ortiz laughed.  
“I know the area you work in, it ain't pretty and hopefully I don’t need to pull my Kevlar back out just yet to pick up my Jeep.” That got Frank and Curtis laughing. “Ah don't forget you're driving me home tonight Ortiz.” We get up and head out. 

We get to the steps and Ortiz grabs my backpack and hands it to Frank, who was standing next to him before grabbing me and lifting me over his shoulder and carried me up stairs.  
“Hey put me the fuck down Ortiz!” I smacked him on the back.  
“Nope, stop squirming or I'll drop ya down the steps and Pete will have to catch you, besides I owe you.”  
“Why's that?” Frank asked as he looked up at me from behind Iggy. I wouldn’t answer him, couldn’t really good lord his eyes were beautiful, I am seriously fucked.   
“Oh the next meeting, I'll tell ya the story.” Ortiz said. 

The car ride back to my condo was interesting to say the least.  
“What do you think of Pete, there Colonel? I saw you checking him out. Nate wouldn't want you to be alone you know.”  
“Yeah, I didn't think that vigilante killer was that fuckin’ hot.”  
“What the fuck ya talking about?” Iggy looked at me like I was nuts.  
“Seriously Iggy I may not have been around a while back but I damn well know Pete, is not Pete.”  
“Get the fuck out.” He said.  
“Yes, remember when Jamie had that gall bladder attack in Afghanistan and had to have emergency surgery.”  
“Yeah that wasn't fun.” Iggy said shaking his head.  
“Well that was the same time poor Curtis lost his leg and the soldier that brought him in was the man at our meeting tonight.”  
“Yeah Curt said he serviced with Pete remember.”  
“Well when I took Jamie to the medical infirmary, that was not the name he went by then. It was Lieutenant Frank Castle.”  
“Fuck Me!” Iggy sat there stunned.  
“Look it up on that phone of yours Iggy.” And he did and there he was a splitting image our Pete to Frank Castle, but with his buzzy cut fade out and hair longer on top.  
“I have been having coffee every morning for 2 and half weeks with Frank Castle aka the Punisher. You have having weekly meetings with him as well.”  He was stunned, but once we got to my parking garage.  
“So you think he's cute huh?” Iggy said as he got out of the Jeep.  
“Iggy!” I put my head in my hands.  
“Come on Colonel, work with me here!” he laughed.  
“Just be careful with my Jeep because if something happens to it, I’ll call in Frank to help me.” He just laughed and shook his head at me.

Rainy Day:

The next day was a day off from school and I had no classes to attend but I still went to the diner anyway before walking to Iggy’s garage. It was a cold and rainy morning and I took my time walking to the diner. Frank was already there before me as usual. Meredith had just taken his order when I walked in and I took off my rain jacket and hung it up.   
“Don't you have an umbrella?” Meredith asked me.  
“Nope.” My leg was bothering me more today because of the cold rainy weather and fucking therapy. “Army remember, I am use to this shit I have walked through much worse than a little rain Meredith.”  
“Isabella!” she said as she shook her head and walked away.  
“Why didn't you say you needed a ride last night, I would have picked you up this morning.” Good old Pete AKA Frank said from his table as I sat down at mine.  
“It's ok Pete, I didn't want to bother you." I said as I pulled my stuff out of my bag, not making eye contact with him.  
“It wouldn't have been a bother to me and you wouldn't be soaked right now. Do you need a ride to class?” Frank you’re fuckin' killing me here.  
“No I have the day off, but thanks thou.” I said.  
“How about a ride to pick up your Jeep then?” He kept pushing and Meredith drop off my coffee and usual breakfast order.  
“Take Pete up on the offer Isabella, that's too much walking on your knee right now.” Ever the mother.  
“Ok, ok a ride to Iggy's garage will be fine, if it's not out of your way?” I looked at Frank.  
“Nope.” Frank’s a man of a few words as he takes a sip of his coffee as he looks at me and back to the window, he can’t keep eye contact with me either.  

So the ride to Iggy's garage wasn't half bad, we made some small talk about my medical leave. I could see he was trying to get a feel of how bad my injuries were and where I was when it happened I mean I really did want to talk to him. But it’s hard to pretend that this wasn’t Frank Castle here sitting next to me. Iggy's garage wasn’t that far away from the diner and thankfully Iggy was just about done when we arrived. I watched as Iggy did a double take when he saw Frank with me than he got this wicked grin on his face. I knew him long enough to know what he was thinking.  
“Now you know I said I'd take care of your Jeep, see all safe and sound.’ He pointed. ‘Not sure about your project thou.” Iggy said as he turned back to the Jeep.  
“See that's why I brought backup with me, can’t go wrong with a former Marine. And you better be joking about messing up my project Ortiz.” I said.  
“Nope” Iggy didn’t look at me as he lowered the Jeep, his shoulders shaking with silent laugh.   
“Hey Pete, can you hand me that large ratchet next to you.” He was about to hand it to me but didn’t let go when he heard Iggy asked why I needed the ratchet and my reply.   
“Oh I was going to use it to beat you to death with it.” Frank didn’t let go of ratchet when I tried to pull it from his hand.   
“Really? You’d think I’d hit him with that Pete.” I looked him eyebrow raised.   
“Maybe after the other day.” He said sheepishly, its so hard not to say Frank when I know what this man is capable of.  
“Fine I'll just use that titanium leg of his instead.”  
“Hey now that's just fucked up Colonel.” Iggy said.  
“Titanium is the only thing that will get through that thick skull of yours.” I laughed and that got a laugh out of Frank. 


	5. Iggy’s Story/Isse’s Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Iggy promised he tells the group why he owes Isabella so much. Isabella has a late night visit from someone she wasn’t expecting.

Iggy’s Story:

The morning of the next group meeting Iggy came into Meredith's diner for a quick catch up with me. Frank was already there along with Iggy, he was there talking to Meredith. I was just about to enter the diner when I noticed a young blond girl at the counter. No one was paying her any attention, she took money out of the tip jar. She didn't hear me come in and when she turned her head back to the jar, that’s when she saw me standing there.  
“I would put that back if I were you.” I gave her a low threatening voice I stared her down, my voice got everyone's attention.  
“Meredith works very hard for those tips and really needs the money right now.” I said  
“I didn't take anything.” the girl stammered about.  
“Put the fucking money back from where you stole it from or I'll break your fuckin’ hand.” I barked at her, slamming both of my hands down on the counter. The girl drops the money and runs out the door, I grabbed the money and the jar and handed it to Meredith. She just stood there shocked and all of this under the watchful gaze of Frank.  
“Is that your best parade ground voice Colonel?” Iggy joked not turning around at the table.  
“You know damn well that was not my parade ground voice, you have experienced it Sergeant. I’ve been screaming at you enough over the years to know it.”  
“True that, I see you brought a bike today but that ain’t yours?” Iggy asked looking out the window.  
“No I sold mine a while back, that's Nate’s Hayabusa. I figured since it was nice day out that I should take it for a ride, you can’t let those types of engines sit to long.” Frank looked out the window at the sleek black motorcycle and he noticed I had tight fitting gear on too. Meredith notice him checking me out and he licked his lips as he looked me over especially when he got to my ass in the leather pants which he lingered a little on. I took the jacket off I had shorter sleeves on the usually.  
“So not as bad as it seems.” Iggy pointed to my arm.  
”Nope.” I said. “It’s just cosmetic.”  
“Bullshit this is cosmetic.” Iggy pulled up his pant leg to show the combat leg.  
“Ok you got me there” I said with a laugh.   
“I’ll get the boys at the shop to come up with a better container for her tips. Maybe a nice heavy steel box with slot at the top with not enough room for a hand to sneak in and lock built in” Iggy said.   
“Yeah that sounds prefect, I already fixed her locks and got something more secure.” I said.   
‘Good to hear.’ Iggy nodded. ‘Are you coming tonight to the meeting?’   
‘Yes I am.’ I replied 

As promise at the next meeting Iggy Ortiz told the story of why he owed Isabella so much. They were out on patrol in a little town in Afghanistan about two and half miles from base and were traveling in a 4 vehicle convoy.  
The lead Humvee swerved around something in the road, it looked like an animal carcass just when the vehicle back wheels passed the carcass it exploded, a hidden IED. It disabled the lead Humvee and it was blocking the narrow road so the others could not pass it. The 5 men crew including the turret gunner were killed instantly. Isabella was riding in the second Humvee and Iggy in third. It went from bad to worse when the fourth Humvee was hit with a RPG killing the two men and female interpreter. The remaining soldier scrabbled out of the Humvee when a insurgent sent round after round on the left side of the convoy.  
The insurgents deliberately picked this spot for this attack and had IED's placed all around this area.  
'One minute she's there next to the Humvee firing off rounds at the damn gunman finally killing him and she turns from her spot and goes straight after these five insurgents and takes them out one by one single handily.’ Iggy said.  
I’am going through that day in my mind, something I tried not to think about. Did it really go that way? I sat there shaking my head to myself and mumbled loud enough that Ortiz heard. ‘That's...that's not how it went…I didn't...'  
He looked directly at me. ‘Yes it fucking did, you know damn well it did.' All this time Frank’s dark eyes just watched me.   
'The next thing I know Adamson stepped on a hidden IED, I get knocked yards away my left leg gone...Adamson... gone...' He paused and cleared his throat. I wonder, this had to have been the first real time he has spoken about this in its entirety.  
‘I look up and there she was.’ Points to me 'You slapped me by the way.' Iggy said pointing again at me kind of looking hurt that I did.  
I cleared my throat trying to my voice 'I was trying to keep you conscious you idiot.'  
Ortiz laughed 'Yeah you did and you got me patched up as best she could and drug my sorry ass back to base some 2 miles a way.'  
'You bitched the whole way there.' I said quietly 'No I couldn't get the one who was screaming in pain. Nope I had to get son of a bitch who complained about every rock I hit on the way back.'  
‘Sounds like Iggy.’ Curtis said under his breath.  
‘Well it was my ass that hit every one of those rocks.' Iggy said with a smile and Curtis laughed.  
'It was a fucking dirt road Iggy.' I said 'Oh than you had to be a whine ass in the hospital. You lost your leg Iggy not your balls. We were alive the 8 others weren't coming home.' I said quietly looking at the floor.  
'Yeah I remember when you came into visit and pretty much handed my ass and my balls.' He laughed 'But you got me back on track thou, what I needed to hear, my roommate was a bastard after you left he called you a cold hearted bitch.' That got a laugh out of me this time.  
'I told that bastard that cold hearted bitch happens to be my Colonel and that woman just saved my life twice. You don't ever disrespect her again. She drug my sorry ass 2 miles back to base. All the while she had a god damn concussion from skull fracture and couldn’t see out of her right eye.'  
My heart stopped, shit how did he? He stopped and looked at me tears in his eyes. 'You didn't think I knew that, did you Colonel?’ Iggy asked ‘Adamson and I weren’t the only ones hit by that IED you were hurt too.' Fucking hell!  
'No I didn't.' I said quietly.  
'So I owe you my life twice now.' Iggy said.  
'No you fucking don't!" Frank heard Isabella’s voice charge and he was close enough to see tears forming in her eyes, fighting not to lose it.  
'Always put others before yourself.’ Iggy said I couldn't look at him anymore the truth hurt to much I just stared at the floor and Frank watching me. I am not sure how much time had passed Iggy knelt in front of me to get my attention. Curtis and Frank were clearing up the chairs. At one point Frank handed me a cup of coffee and he sat next to me on a remaining chair.  
'Are you ok to drive home?' He asked quietly so Curt and Iggy couldn't hear.   
I looked at him for a bit 'Yeah...yeah I'll be ok. thanks... Pete' I was so close to calling him Frank I almost bite my tongue. ‘Thanks.’ I held the cup up, I took a minute and got my stuff and Frank watched as Iggy walked me to my Jeep and give me a hug and kiss on the right temple, where that skull fracture had been.

 

Isse’s Late Night:

I looked up at the clock on my desk, good it's only 7:48pm. I still had plenty of time to work on the class assignment that was due later in the week. I knew I should have gotten up to stretch a bit and grab some coffee but I didn't. I was getting a little tired and at some point I must have fallen a sleep at my desk.

The next thing I know, I feel a strong warm hand on my shoulder rubbing gently, I smiled to myself. 'Babe.' His hand moved down my back a little. 'Come on sweetheart time for bed.' I lifted my head up a little and tried to straighten out my cramped back muscles, I heard him chuckle a little.  
'I'll take care of that for you, come to bed babe.’ I must not have moved fast enough the next thing I know he has me in his strong arms carrying me to our bed. I was still half a sleep and he must have turned out all the lights except a faint light in the bedroom before picking me up.  
I rested my head on his right shoulder, my arm wrapped around his neck. The covers on the bed were already pulled back and he laid me down and crawled in behind me. His hands ran up my back to my shoulder massaging as he went with his strong fingers.  
'You still with me babe?' I hummed to him as he took his left hand around to my stomach and moved down to the band of my boy shorts. Both hands came to my sides pulling the material down off my hips. I felt two callused fingers glide over my clit teasing for a few seconds before running his fingers down through my folds and pushes in me.  
'Ohhh' I was awake now and move my hips more trying to give him more room to help with a better angle.  
'So wet for me sweetheart.' He whispered in my ear as he kissed behind my ear and down my neck.  
His other hand ran under my tank top cupping my breast, then squeezing gently his thumb stroked my nipple and then pinched. I arched my back pushing myself into his hand.  
His mouth came to my earlobe biting as he continued rolling and tugging on my nipple. His other hand kept sweeping over my sex from clit back down teasing my entrance, his fingers brushed against my clit and I jerked.  
'Stop teasing.' I said and he chuckled darkly. His middle finger started rubbing against my clit in rough circles than alternating by pinching oh so gently. I could feel his erection against my ass. If I could think straight I would have been thinking a way to torture him later. He pressed harder with each circle and he increased his pace. I could feel that slow burn in abdomen building. 'Oh please harder.’ I begged and he did as I asked.  
I bucked in his grasp as it finally hit me. My hands grabbed his forearm I loved how his muscles felt against my hand as he continued his assault on my body, my breath came in pants and I am lost in the ecstasy of this torture. And he wouldn’t let up with the harsh strokes on my clit until I finally moaned out aloud.  
'That's my girl, come for me.' he commanded. He stopped his strokes on my clit and slowly ran his fingers up and down my folds, I jerk when he lightly brushes my clit. Oh he's going to be in trouble in a bit. I finally come back to my senses and rolled over and push him on his back, he doesn’t put up much of a fight.   
I grabbed at his shirt and pulled it over his head. I was knelling on the bed now I was unable to take my eyes off his naked chest and abs watching his muscle rippled as he breathed.  
I wanted to lick every inch of his abdomen. I moved up and kissed him on the lips, his stubble covered chin, nipping his jaw line. I moved down a little more and licking his strong column of his throat and nipping his pulse point.  
I ran my hands down his chest nails scraping light over his ribcage he squirmed a little. His erection stood proud and I nipped and kissed the skin of his lower abdomen. I wrapped my hand around his hard thick cock, I could feel him pulse in my hand. Precum leaked down over the head of his cock and I leaned down and licked the tip of his cock he sucked in his breath.  
I took him in my mouth, he bucked his hips up a little 'Oh fuck!’ he moaned he tasted salty and prefect. I felt him shuddered again his right hand came to the back of my head lightly. Not controlling just letting me take the lead. I sucked him taking him as deep as I could, teasing him with my tongue as I went. I pulled off of him to watch him, his eyes were closed and his other hand gripped the bed.  
'Tease.' He said hoarsely, it was my turn to laugh now. I closed my lips around him and suck hard. I moved over him up and down stopping every once in a while to lick the underside of his cock up to the tip swirling my tongue on the tip and back down. I took my other hand and cupped his balls, stroking with feather light caresses and alternating with gentle tugs. I stroked his shaft with my other hand while I sucked gently on his balls. I could feel him tighten, it wasn't to long now. I felt his hand grip the back of my head more now. I kept my eyes on him, he was lost in the feeling of my hot mouth around him. I felt him abdomen spasm, a little jerk of his hips and he unloaded in the back of my throat, my hand kept pumping him as he let out a low moan.  
'So fucking good, you're so prefect.' He ran his hand over my back. 'Come back here babe.' He pulled on my arm a little and I moved up beside him. Nuzzling my head into his neck just breathing in his scent. I sat up and kissed him on the lips his hands came to the back of my head holding and angling it just right. I pull back to smile at him, at Frank.

 

I jerked awake whipping my head off my desk I ran my hand over my face and turned around in the room, the living room was empty except of Ranger sleeping on the floor in his bed.   
‘Nate.’ I whispered 'I thought it was Nate'  
I sat there confused, I never really thought of Frank that way not that I had a problem with it really. What women would? His voice was what I loved so damn deep and gravely. Dark chocolate brown eyes and I would give anything to touch him, I know he's built.   
My heart was pounding, ok I need to stop thinking about him. I got up and grabbed the bottle whiskey I had and took a shot. Ranger was awake now and I took him outside, the cold air helped to me to clear my head. I went back in and tried to sleep but the dream haunted.   
Oh that man!


	6. Courthouse/DHS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Isabella finally shows she’s up to something, but what?? Then somehow Homeland Security is involved, but how? Is our Isse up to no good or does she have her own personal mission she is on? Does she remind you of someone?
> 
> Let me know what you think, I would to hear from you.

Courthouse:

Monday  
I stopped for coffee after class and was just standing outside this 8 story office building looking over the sign of offices that were in this building. It wasn’t too far away from the courthouse a couple of blocks away. For some reason an idea stuck with me and I thought maybe I would try a therapist, I did this before after Nate died and sadly the woman I went to wasn’t very helpful.  
I felt as if I was bothering or wasting her time and one point she had the nerve to ask me why I was there in the first place. The first real question I ever got out of her! 

In the first hour with this new therapist and I have talked more about what happened recently months with my injury and the loss of my husband than I ever have. He is an older gentleman named Dr. James Martinez and he has a kind face and in an odd way reminds me of Ron Perlman. He served in the Marines and it was nice to speak with someone else who had combat experience.   
I asked after the therapy session was over just for my own information on how a therapy session should go. He had time to kill until his next patient and I had a roof to explore after we were done.   
'Can I ask you something off the record, just for my own information?'  
'Certainly Isabella' James said.  
'So do all therapist have a standard process? You know like here, with you asking me questions and worked me thru things that you see I am stuck on.’   
'Yes that the standard process, why?' He asked.  
'I am not sure if you are aware but I had previous therapy sessions before after my husband die.’  
‘No I am not, but it wouldn’t surprise me that you wouldn’t have seek help before like you are doing now.’   
‘The previous therapist that I went to in D.C. never asked me anything and I mean never asked a question like what you’re asking. I went to 5 sessions with her and at the 5th session she finally asked me something. “What I was doing here and that she noticed that I also had too much anger over my husband’s death and I needed to move on!”  
'She did what?' He asked looking concerned.   
'Yes, she actually asked that to me. I had no idea how to answer her without being rude or insulting. She could report it back to my commanding officer.’ I paused. ‘I am being difficult?' I asked.  
'No you’re not being difficult and I find you more than willing to speak and work through your problems. What she was doing was not helpful more hurtful, I know its not my place but you if you have not already reported her I would think about doing it. She can't do anything to you now, you are my patient. I am the one that reports to this to your commanding officer not her.’  
‘Thank you that makes me feel so much better.’  
After our talk I headed out of his office and took the elevator up to the eight floor. Found the access door to the roof, picked the lock and headed to the roof top. I took out my tactical binoculars from my bag and got a good look at the courthouse. This will do perfectly for what I needed to do.

Wednesday  
‘I sometimes wonder why we are given so much, why we are given more than we can handle in life. 90% of people are just trying to get by, feeling their way through this life. They are too caught up trying to fit in, to keep up with the next person. I had someone ask me if I was lonely after Nate died, that I should move on and not be alone.’ I paused ‘What’s sad for them and anyone who thinks that way, they don’t realize how strong they are on their own. That you don’t always need someone whether is a intimate relationship, friendship, companionship or whatever you want to call it. They do not know how strong they can be on their own until they try, I have learned that after Nate died. I didn’t need my husband, family or friends to survive, I am not talking going off the grid and being a complete loner. Or of not speaking or interacting with other people, you can have human connect at the damn coffee shop or local diner and get enough simulation from that interaction. I have learned to see the world in a different way, some may not like that way I see it. But we miss so much that is going around us, hell when was the last time anyone ever looked up.’ I pointed up to the ceiling and Dr. Martinez laughed.  
‘You are certainly correct there, too many of us are focused down, too many rely on this.’ He picks up his cellphone. ‘You’re correct, people would be quite surprised how self sufficient they can be on their own. Some are meant to be independent and I think people are put here for a reason, sometimes we are lucky enough to figure it out and others not so much. You’re here for a reason Isabella, it maybe something your good at or something that others can’t do or won’t do. It’s just a matter of time when you figure it out, I have a feeling you’ll get there.’ He said.  
That statement hit me quite hard and I left that appointment and headed up to the roof again to make sure I had everything was in place for this Friday. This was perfect spot for what I needed to do and I placed a case in hiding place I found earlier and than I took out my binoculars again looked over to the courthouse. He was right there were things that I excelled at that others couldn’t do or wouldn’t do and that’s what will happen Friday.

Friday  
I was trained by the CIA and later was one of the first group of woman to make it through the Army Rangers program. The CIA had used my engineering degree to come up with interesting ways to kill people and to make the kill look like an accident. This building and my therapist provided a prefect opportunity to accomplish something as he put it, ‘Why I was put here.’  
There was a young man on trial for kidnapping a 12 year old girl and torturing and raping her only to leave her barely alive in Central Park at 2 in the morning she was on life support and died of her injuries a month later. The attorney tried everything he could to get justice for that little girl’s family. But somehow the was found not guilty, he knew enough people and some of the family members of the jury were bribed and had some sway over the jury member. Which is highly illegal and shows how broken the system is and failed that family and I was able to give the parents some closure. Some justice will brought to a broken system.   
Dr Martinez always has tea at our session and when I first arrived he wasn’t in the room as usual, he was at the secretary’s desk finishing the previous patient schedule and charting. I was able to slip something in to his tea and timed just right in about 5 minutes from taking a drink of it, he would get sick and leave the room. I really hate myself for using him like that, I know it’s wrong and he’s trying to help me.  
While he was out of the room for the next twenty minutes, I went to his storage closet in the right corner of the room, I had been reviewed the building plans for the last week and knew there was an access panel that lead to the next floor up. From there I was able to go up two floors unseen to the roof and fire off a shot 642 yards or 7 blocks away. Just in time as the man that got off scot-free for rape of a little girl was leaving the courthouse with his lawyer and killing him. I disassembled my gun put it back in it’s hiding place and picked up the shell casing and went back down stairs the way I came. No one was the wiser and when poor James finally came back in, he apologized profusely and said he couldn’t finish I could reschedule. Prefect cover.

 

DHS:

The following week on Tuesday I was about to head into the library between classes. When I get hulled in for questioning by Homeland Security. Not sure why DHS and not the FBI, so this should be interesting. I am not happy that they took my bag with my books, laptop and phone. I don't trust them enough to not bug or track anything so I will have to come up with some way to get rid of the laptop and bag. The phone is jailbroken and I have my own set up so if you don't put the correct key for a certain amount of time and along with my finger print it total wipes the phone and they wouldn’t be the wiser the damage they did. So I will have to wait and see what they do. Dr Martinez informed me that a law enforcement agency was conducting interviews of everyone in the building at the time, mostly visitors and not staff members. We have to sign in the building at the front desk and have an appointment or note at the desk that you were coming in to visit someone. I covered all my bases with that hit there is no way they could tie me to it, but they can try.   
I was ushered in to a small conference, there was a camera in the one corner and the the usual glass mirrored wall for viewing on the other side. One interesting thing to note, this morning was the first time Pete/Frank didn't show up for coffee and of course Meredith took notice and was a little worried.   
“It's not like him! He's always here and he never missed a day in 6 months.”  
“I am sure he's fine, he seems like he can handle himself.” I said, good old Frank Castle. 

So back to this little room that I was moved to, door shut and just sitting to stew or so they thought. I know how to play these types of games I worked too many years with the CIA and with what the Army Rangers taught me I had the knowledge and skills to do this. Also having been with involved many interrogation, I knew how to play the part. So here is my Oscar winning roll as a active duty Army soldier, home on medical leave just trying to get by in life and finish school. Agent Dina Madani and another male agent finally came in.  
“I’am sorry to kept you waiting.” she said.  
“That's alright you could have at least left a textbook for my class here for me to read.” I said.  
“You were told why you were brought in for questioning?” she asked.  
“Yes apparently there was a shooting at the courthouse Friday, not sure how that has anything to do with me, but I can guess.”  
“How did you hear about the shooter on the roof and why do you think we brought you in?” Madani asked. “It's Isabella Holt, correct?”  
“It's Colonel Isabella Holt, and it’s all over the news and papers. It’s hard to miss it, really. I would imagine since I signed into that building on Friday that’s how you got my name.”  
“Colonel?” She looked down is her paperwork.  
'Yes Colonel, I am in the US Army and home on medical leave. I was there that day for an appointment.’   
“Can anyone confirm this?”  
“Ah yes, my therapist for that appointment I had.” I raised my eyebrow.   
“His name?”  
“Doctor James Martinez.”  
“You said you are on medical leave?”  
“Yes.” I started to laugh she looked at me odd. “I guess you didn't do your homework.’ Pointing to the paper on the table in front of her. ‘I would have thought DHS was better than this.” I paused. “You would think you would have pulled my some of my record but it looks is little in complete.” I pointed to the paper. “I was stationed in Syria.”  
“Syria?” Eyebrow raised as if she didn’t believe me.  
“Yes I am in the Army Rangers, the government thinks sending Special Forces there will help those people but its not helping, there is not enough of us. And by the look on your face confirms you don’t believe me about the Ranger part, I get that all the time. I can wait while you get the rest of the information.” I said as Madani turned and looked at the other agent and he got up and left the room.  
“Anyway the group I was in got hit by an IED, I guess I was lucky one and got to walk away or should I say crawl. If you had my medical records you would know how impossible the shot would be for me right now.”  
"Oh why's that?” She asked.   
I stood up and unbuttoned my shirt removed it, I had a tank top on under it and I turned to the right so she could see.  
“I have shrapnel wounds to my right side of my neck and shoulder.” I pulled up my shirt. “I have 3 slowly healing broken ribs and had a puncture lung. Not to mention the damage to my right knee and hip. I can show you if you want it’s just us girls here. I can barely walk up 5 steps let only take a shot at someone on the roof.”  
“Roof, how did you know it was from the roof?” She asked. Are you kidding me?  
“You did in the began of this interview ‘shooter on the roof’ play back you recording. So all you have is me in the building at this point with my therapist Dr James Martinez. Who can confirm I was there for an appointment. Heck I am sure the next thing you'll want is to wipe my hands for gunpowder residue, which you will find by the way.”  
“Now why is that?”  
“I have a hand gun which is currently in my vehicle, thou you could get me for that.”  
“Oh?” Agent two finally came back now with a laptop and Madani starts to look over it.   
“First class of the US Army Women’s Ranger program 3 of 19 to graduation. West Point. Master Degree Mechanical Engineering.”  
“Working on Phd to be exact and there have been 12 women that made it through that program. Anyway that gun is registered to my husband and it’s not in my name.”  
“Husband?” Oh here we go again, for fucks sake!  
“Yes, my husband, it was his personal weapon.”  
“Does he know you have it?” She asked.  
“Does he know I have it? Well I guess but you could always go and ask him at Arlington National Cemetery. And if you get an answer out of him let me know because I have been trying to get him to talk to me for 2 years now” Oh the look on her face was priceless!  
“Anyway I go to a shooting range Westside Rifle & Pistol Range, twice week and I fire that gun or whatever the range has available. I have a membership and they make you swipe in with a card and they have cameras as proof. Now I do have the paper work from the Navy when they released the weapon to me.”  
“Navy?" Oh my god really! This interview has become an absolute joke.  
“My husband Nate was a Navy Seal and he died in Afghanistan.”  
Both agents looked at each other they were in way over their heads.  
“Ok so I hope someone is going to write me a really good damn excuse that I could hand in to my professor because he does docks your grades if your late or miss class. I have eight more classes that I need to finish my Phd and I worked very hard on this so don't fuck it up for me.”  
Boy this room really went quiet. “Gave us a minute would you.” Madani said.  
“As if I could leave, can you at least hand me my textbook I don't think I could do any damage with that.” They left and two seconds later the other agent brought my book in.  
“Thank you Sir.” Oh let them stew of this shit, I fucking love it.

Behind window wall stood Frank watching the interview play out.  
“You don't have damn thing on her Madani! I have looked at her record she's straight laced and one hell of a service record too. Hell her aunt in law owns the diner I have seen her at.” Pointing to Isabella. “She’s in every morning working on her stuff. I followed her to the class and library I know that leg and shoulder is fucking killing her, she tries to hide it from everyone. I even watched her interact with her former Sergeant, she’s just trying to make it.’


	7. Action Plan/Run For It/New Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madani lets Isabella stew long enough or so she thinks. Isabella’s vigilante stalker tries to keep a tab on her but she is one step ahead of him. Meredith tries to ‘Pete’ aka Frank on her side.  
> Sorry these Chapter summaries suck, but thank you all for the read. :-)

Action Plan:  
I looked at my watch about ten minutes had gone by, boy they really didn't know what to do with me. At this point I already had my plan of action in place, I needed to see if they did anything to my phone first if they did I would need to dump the laptop and bag next.  
I would than need to reach Iggy and have one of his cousins help me out. Hopefully I could get a ride from DHS back to campus. I sat there acting as if I’am engrossed in my textbook even thou I have the damn thing memorized, damn photograph memory, it’s a blessing and curse. I absently rubbed my ring finger where my wedding band use to be, finally Madani and Agent #2 comes back in.   
“You're free to go, Agent Abrams here will take you back to campus and speak with your professor. The rest of your belongings will be out front at the desk.”  
Ok and that was it, no sorry for your troubles, just get the hell out. At least I have a ride and Agent Abrams for an excuse for class, that should go over well with the damn instructor.

Twenty-five minutes later, I’am in class sitting next Jamie, who looked concerned. The excuse from Agent Abrams worked with the instructor and now onto the computer and bag issue. I checked my phone on the ride back to campus and they tried to get in to it, it was completely wiped out. Great. But I saw Jamie pick up her phone I shake my head and I reached for her notebook instead.  
'Bathroom now' I wrote. 'Bring your phone.’

“You want to tell me what the hell is going Colonel?” Jamie asked as I checked the stalls, she put the out of order sign on the door.  
“I fucking got called in by DHS. I need your phone to call Iggy, I need cousin to steal my bag with my stuff in it and put it in a lead box and I need to scan it for bugs. They tried to get in my phone and it had a melt down like it should. They took my bag so there is chance they could have bugged it, I didn't get to look and not taking the chance. I am sure they looked at my laptop even thou they won't find anything on it or that Apple account.’

‘You are shit magnet aren’t you?’ Jamie said with a grin and handed me her phone. I called Iggy he was sending his little cousin, ok 30 year old cousin to steal my bag and we would met at the library, like normal because I am sure Frank will be there. I don’t know why but I had this feeling he would.  
Hector would grab my bag and for good show Jamie's as well leaving our books alone. I would head to bathroom and she would get up and look for a book and come back to the table ‘oh look our stuff is gone’. I told him not to forget the lead box for my stuff and to just put Jamie's bag in her car. 

So 2:00 came around and we set up like normal Jamie confirmed that my vigilante stalker was there and Hector was there as well not to far away. I got up to go to bathroom and Jamie acted as if she got the wrong book and up she went to get the correct one. Hector did what he needed to do, leaving our books and notes alone. Jamie was screaming bloody murder when I came out of the bathroom. I played along slamming my book down on the desk.  
“Ok can my day get any worse!”  
The library staff made us file a report with security and we angrily went our way out heading to our vehicles.

Run For It:  
Once I made it to my Jeep I headed straight to the nearest Apple store for a new iPhone and MacBook that I really, really did not want to purchase. Thank you Homeland Security!   
I would work on the new MAC at the diner in morning at least I didn't have class tomorrow. Wonder if good old Frank will be there bright and early as usual.  
As I headed home and I noticed a vehicle following me, Frank I can guarantee. Ok this was getting old really fast, I drove straight to my parking garage, it was used for 3 other apartment complexes that surrounded it. So good luck there Frank trying to figure out which one and the condo was not in my name, it was still listed in Nate’s dad’s name.  
I was going to need to make a run for it once I got out of the Jeep when I reached my parking space. At the next red light I reached for the glove compartment got a small black case out and removed a needle and syringe and filled it with Morphine. At the next light I injected the side of my knee, thank god for the shitty traffic in New York sometimes.  
I don’t know why when I was signing myself out of Walter Reed that I felt the need to steal those vials of Morphine on my way out. You would think they would have had that under better security than they did it was too easy to take. I don’t use it too often just times like theses.  
I finally made it to the parking garage I looked in the mirror he was a little far behind and I was in luck and got a head start in front of Frank. I pulled in and grabbed my back and I ran to the opposite stairwell from where I parked my Jeep.   
He wouldn’t think I could move that fast with a bad knee. So he won’t check that stairwell that I ran to, he would think I would use the closest. I headed up to the top floor of the garage and I was able to cross over to the roof top of the building next door. I went down the access stairs down to the ground level and out through the alleyway and finally to my apartment building and headed to my condo. I could see my Jeep in the parking lot from here in the spare bedroom window. I was able to see Frank checking it out, oh look the bastard placed a bug on the back wheel well. Ok I am done now, no more playing nice!  
My dog Ranger was patiently waiting for me. “Sorry boy you’ll have to wait a little bit longer before I can take you out.” I said as I watched Frank and started setting up my new phone. 

New Setup:  
Bright and early the next morning I am at the diner setting up my laptop, I had got there earlier than Frank for change.   
“New laptop?” Meredith asked, of course she would notice.  
“Don't go there!” I said as Frank came in and sat down in his usual spot and started watching me “I had the day from hell yesterday. Almost got arrested, had my phone, laptop and bag fucking stolen at school. But hey on a positive note they didn't steal my books.” I pointed to them.  
“That's horrible, you almost got arrested Isabella?” Meredith said concerned.  
“Yeah it's stupid but all cleared up now I hope. Don't worry about it, it's fine”. Meredith looked at me and walked away shaking her head as she went over to get Frank’s order. When she turned around she saw me rubbing my knee, it was sore from the damn injection yesterday. Thank you Frank!  
“When are you getting that checked?” She asked.  
“What?” I said.  
“Your knee Isabella!”  
“When I make the appointment." I said.  
“Ok pick up the phone and call now.” Meredith fired back at me.  
“Sure but it 6:15 in the morning and the doctor's office doesn't open until 8:00.”  
“She's got ya there." Frank added taking a sip of his coffee.  
“Keep it up Pete! I'll make you go with her.” Meredith said pointing at him.  
“What? Are you sending Pete along with me to make sure I go?” I said to her.  
“Sure if that’s what I have to do to make sure you get that taken care of I will.” Meredith said.  
“Fine by me.” Frank said with a wink. Damn him! Why does he have to be like that, it’s harder to hate him.  
“Don't encourage her over there, I liked it better when you didn't speak so much.” I said with a laugh and hey I even got Frank to laugh too which absolutely beautiful to hear.

I drove to campus parking as usual and acted as if I was heading to the library just in case Frank decided to follow me today. I snuck my way around campus and headed to the subway station that was nearby and finally to Iggy's garage, where he was waiting with my lead box and bug scanner.  
“So why are we doing with this? Why lead?”  
“They might have bugged my damn laptop and bag. We need to destroy the laptop I can guarantee that they uploaded a tracking software on it. I need water enough to fill that box so we can short any bugs on the bag so they can’t trace where I am.” I didn’t want this to lead back to Iggy in anyway, so the safer the better. I didn’t want to open that box and the bug ping a signal to Iggy garage. So we cracked open the lid an half inch inserted a hose and in went the water.

So we waited 15 minutes and got to work taking everything out of the bag, the laptop and Nate’s knife, it was a spetsnaz, a knife that the Russian Special Forces use. It could fire a ballistic knife blade by using a very strong spring and it had a back up blade that snapped into place.   
I ran the scanner over it and some of the other things before putting them in my new bag. Iggy had a bonfire going and once I cleaned the bag out, throw the it in and a little help with gasoline was taken care of. I found two bugs that they planted I took a hammer to them and put them in a little container. I took a drill to the laptop through the hard drive and would drop it off at an electric recycling center.

“I need to borrow that scanner of yours, Frank bugged my Jeep.”  
“What the fuck Colonel?”  
“DHS tried to put the blame for that shooting at the court house on me.” I know I lied to Iggy and Jamie about this but as I said before I didn’t want either of them involved with what I was doing. The less they knew the safer they would be.


	8. Breakfast with Curtis/Late Night Awaking/Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis decides to pay a visit to the diner and we see that Isabella has a few more tricks up her sleeve. Frank might finally admit his growing interest in Isse to Curtis with a little pushing with Meredith. You should always watch what you drink or eat before bed because you never know what you might dream about. Isabella returns something to Frank he wasn’t aspecting.   
> Keep with me people I swear I am going to get these two together for really soon. Thanks for read and please send me some comments and suggestions. :-)

Breakfast with Curtis: 

Next morning I headed to the diner. Frank was there before me again but this time he had company. Curtis.  
“Now see this is what I have to do, get up at the ass crack of dawn to get you two to sit together.” Curtis joked, he was dressed for work. “Come on sit down, I promise Pete won't bite.”   
“I'am not worried about him, I can handle him, it's me he should be worried about.” I laughed.  
“This is true.” Frank said. “She almost went after Iggy with a ratchet the other day.”  
“I liked it better when we didn’t talk so much.” Frank and I laughed together.   
“Now Isse knock it off, behave!” Curt said pointing at me.  
Meredith came over took my order and I added a little more to it.  
“Burger at this time in the morning and no bun, what kind of weird diet are you on? Not that you need to lose any more weight. You are still on the little on the thin side Isabella.” Meredith said.  
“Really Meredith!” I said.  
“She’s right thou.” Frank said quietly I looked at him sharply, when the hell did he notice that about me?  
“I have Ranger in the Jeep and he hasn't been told yet but he's going to V.E.T. today.”  
“Oh ok, I see take the dog to the doctor but not yourself, I see how that works.” Meredith said as I rolled my eyes.  
“Now why does Isabella need to go to doctor?” Curtis asked looking at Meredith seriously.  
“Oh you know that damn knee of hers.” Meredith said walking to the kitchen.  
“Isabella?" Curtis said.  
“Why does he always give me that stern father look.” I leaned over towards Frank I caught a whiff of his cologne which he doesn’t wear, damn he smells so good! When did he start wearing cologne?   
Frank just shrugs and takes a drink of coffee. “Don’t feel so bad he does that to me all the time.”   
“I need another surgery, the ACL is doing fine but the shrapnel did more damage than they thought at the time due to the swelling.”  
“So when are you getting it fixed than?” Curt asked.  
“Ha when she goes to the doctor, Meredith has really been trying to get her to go.” Frank said. “Hell she even volunteered me to go with her to make sure she gets there.”  
“What doctor is it, I’ll make the appointment for you.” Curtis said.   
“Damn you two.” I said shaking my head.  
Meredith brought the burger I took it out to the Jeep and gave it to Ranger.  
“I almost lost my hand, damn dog. You’d think I never feed him, he probably knows something up.” They both laughed.  
“So what’s this project you and Iggy were talking about the other day?” Frank asked.  
“My dissertation paper and project for that damn PhD. You know the police cruisers with the K-9 units have those special built mechanisms for the cruisers in the summer it doesn’t overheat and kill the dog.” Frank and Curtis nod.  
“They are very expensive anywhere from 15 to 25 thousand to equip the vehicles. Most of the police departments can’t afford it without donations of some kind. I came up with something that is much cheaper.”  
I went into detail of the simple setup of the fan, video, audio, window control and than showed them the app I made to go with it.  
“You can keep an eye on the dog with the camera on the ceiling of the vehicle and the audio you can speak to them if they get worked up. It shows the internal temperature of the car, battery’s status and the app is connected to the unit in the car. So if the system fails it sends message asap and other personal can be included like a watch commander, who ever. Just in case the K9 handler is injured, you can hit this over ride button to hit the windows if the system fails letting the windows drop and all of the cruisers have metal bars so the dog can’t get out.”  
“See here is Ranger.” I showed Frank than Curtis the app. “A nice 76 degrees in the Jeep, he destroyed all of his snacks along with that burger, that damn mooch.” Frank laughed. “Oh and he is currently listening to Metallica’s Enter Sandman at a respectable level, mind you for doggie ears.”  
“How much does your unit cost?” Frank asked.  
“$5000, I’am still working out the bugs and making sure the fail safe works properly. Can’t forget the damn signs in the windows letting people know not to break my windows when the damn dog is just fine and more comfortable than the rest of us.”  
I took one last look at my watch “I better get him to the Vet and than to class. Good seeing you Curtis, you two behave yourselves.”  
“Have a good day in class.” Frank said quietly, damn him.

“So what are you thinking over there Frank?” Curtis asked him.   
After I left the diner little did they know but I placed my own listening device under the table while I was sitting there. I am able to listen on my phone with a custom built app.  
“You can’t tell me you don't like her. I've seen the way you've been looking at her.” Curtis said.   
“Yeah, yeah she's pretty sweet alright, she's got one hell of a brain on her shoulders. No wonder she climbed up the ladder to Colonel.” Frank said.  
“And the Rangers.” Curtis said Frank looked up sharply at him.  
“Seriously she was in the first group of 19, she's not someone I would want to go against.”  
“She any good with a rifle?” Frank asked taking a sip of coffee.    
“From what Iggy's told me, she's in the Elite group of sniper in the Army. Why?"  
“Just curious." Frank said shyly.  
“Oh I see, yeah she's the prefect for you.” Curtis laughed. “Ask her out, Isse won‘t kill you.”  
“She’s not with anyone?” Frank asked not looking at Curtis.  
“Come on now Pete, she’s here every morning what do you think? No she's not with anyone.” Meredith over heard the conversation. “I told you her husband Nate died about 2 years ago. So no there's no one and I am sure as hell know my nephew wouldn’t have a issue with her being with someone.”  
“So what are you going to do about it?” Curtis asked eyebrow raised.  
"OK...OK I'll ask her to join me at the table to start ok.” This wasn't a battle he was going to win.  
“That’s a start.” Curtis said.  
“Ask her out Pete.” Meredith chimed in.  
“Knock it off you two.” Frank growled.

After dropping Ranger off at the Vet, I drove to an old job site and got out the ran the scanner and went over the vehicle. He only planted one bug on the back wheel well, tomorrow morning 'Pete' and I will have a little talk.

Late Night Awakings:

Frank had just finished up a late night ending in successful hunt down a group of drug runners from upper state New York trying to start a new distribution center. He got his gear packed up and back in the van, it wasn’t until he got back to his safe house and out of the vehicle, did he realize how exhausted he was. He felt some relief when he saw there was a small light on in the makeshift living area. Thou it bothered him that she was still awake at this hour, hopefully not waiting up for him to come back. She looked up when she heard him come in and damn if she didn’t give him that smile that just fuckin’ melted him.  
‘Hey.’ She said and got up from the table where she had been working school work and walked over to him kissing him on the lips. ‘How did things go tonight?’ She asked helping take off his jacket.  
‘Good, that new distribution center had an open house and I was there one and only buyer, won’t be selling shit to any kids anytime soon.’ Frank said wearily Isse could see the exhaustion he was trying to hide from her.  
‘Awesome I am glad to hear babe, I made you something to eat come on sit down.’  
Frank reluctantly sat down in the chair hating having her wait on him like that. She heated up the leftovers and then brought the plate to the table along with a cup of coffee for him. While he eat he watched me as I cleaned up the kitchen area and put my books away for school. He finished up and took the plate to the sink, he turns back around to me just eye me over.   
‘You want a shower or are you heading to bed?’ She asked.  
He knows he’s not right in the head anymore as tired as he was, something else took over in his brain, he takes the three little steps toward her and before she knows it. Both of his hands come to her face pulling her towards his lips, he kisses her and biting at her lower lip.  
‘Not in the mood for a shower but we can use the bed if we make it there.’ Frank’s gravely voice had a husky tone to it.   
His left hand snatches at my hair pulling my head back and he licks my throat and bites hard at my pulse. He groans into that bite, I loved how rough his lips were on my neck. Oh there is going to be a mark there tomorrow.   
He comes back to my lips and kisses me like he’s drowning, this was what he missed the most from being away from me. He was assertive and domineering and this was going to go his way tonight ‘Get your fucking clothes off now.’ He demanded.  
‘Yes sir.’ I replied respectfully, knowing the drove him to distraction. I didn’t under dress fast enough for him and he got impatient and didn’t want me to do a strip tease.  
His hands snatched at the hips of my black sweat pants, well they were his really. Pulling them down with urgency that had my heart racing. My hand grab at his black long sleeve shirt and tried to pull it up over his head. But he grabbed my hand pulling it away.  
‘I said your clothes.’ He was getting a little worked up this should be interesting.  
‘Sorry Sir.’ With that he growled at me and it only made me want him more my clit throbbing and I am so fucking wet for him now.   
He pushes me to the table and he undoes his belt unzipped his tactical pants, oh shit table fucking.  
He grabs my ass and lifts me to the table, I leaned back as he rubs his shaft against the slick of my spread open cunt. Frank finally gets his shot lined up and pushes his thick blunt head of his cock full force into my aching pussy.   
‘Oh shit’ I am rendered speechless and Frank actually looks at me and I see something animalistic take him over in his eyes. He literally set me on fire as he thrusts into me and both of my hands curl around him, my fingers of my one hand curl into his shoulder and another in his hair as he leans over me on the table.   
‘Please Sir’ I whispered in his ear, I feel him pull back and ferocious thrust back home, he continues a steady deep rhythm. I look up at Frank, he mutters something filthy under his breathe, his dark eyes move from my face as he pulls back enough to stare transfixed on his shaft piston into me. I feel his hands tighten harder on my hip and leans back over me, ‘Oh fuck!’ when I felt the wind gets crushed out of me by the force of his body weight against mine. He leans down kissing me and take my bottom lip in my teeth and bite hard, I moan out loud.   
His hands move and grab my thighs right beneath the knees moves both of my legs up near to my chest. I am wide open to him on the table and I barely adjust to this new position before he starts slamming roughly back into me, this new position allows him to push so deep in me it hurts but I am sure as hell not going to stop him. Every withdrawal and thrust from him hits me prefect, it’s so fucking good.   
I hear nothing from Frank but a low unguarded growl and if that doesn’t turn me on more.   
My body spasms as my orgasm wracks through me unexpectedly I grab a hold him.  
‘Frank.’ I scream his name, I could feel him cock twitch inside of me before unloads in me.  
‘Damn Isabella you’re fuckin’ good.’ His forehead pressed to mine I could feel him breathing heavy against my body. He slowly pulls away from me enough to stand up and gingerly pulls himself out of me, his hand running up and down my thighs.  
‘I didn’t hurt you, did I?’ He asked.   
‘Nope I’am good because seriously I can’t feel my legs right now.’ I laughed.  
‘Isabella, I didn’t want to be that rough.’  
‘I’ll be sore tomorrow Frank.’ I said as he leans down and kisses me again. ‘Don’t worry you won’t get a complaint from me, but I though you said we use the bed?’ I asked him still laying on the table still trying to catch my breathe from the exertion.  
‘Now if I remember correctly I said IF we get there.’ Frank said with a laugh as he ran his hands over my thighs again.  
I go to roll off the table and find myself rolling over in bed, I reach out to pull myself back against him for the warmth I am missing and he’s not there. I am fully awake now as I sit up I suddenly notice my face is wet, I take my hand to my face and wipe away tears. It wasn’t really, what the fuck is going on with me.

Confrontation:

Next morning and the confrontation for good old 'Pete' about the bug he had planted on my Jeep. I laid awake the rest of the night reliving that dream this was the second damn time now. I have never been so confused in my life but I still needed to get this other matter settled with Frank. I ponder on what to take to the dinner so I thought it would be best to only take Nate’s knife, I didn't know what he might do to be truthful. I didn't want to shoot up Meredith's diner either. I didn’t know who’s wraith I would rather deal with Frank’s or Meredith’s. I let him arrive first parking a little further a way today, I watched outside the door of the diner. I could tell Meredith was concerned that I wasn't there yet. Her body language showed it as she spoke with him. She finally went into the kitchen and I walked in. She had a bell attached to the door handle and I held on to the it so he wouldn’t hear it and I got lucky and he didn't look up just continued to staring out the window.   
I walked to his table and sat down I slide the bug he planted and the other two that were planted in my bag that I smashed.  
“Madani ask you to plant that Frank? You know I tried to play nice here but I see that wasn’t going to work. I can assure you this is not a game she wants to play with me on, I don’t play well with others.’ I paused. ‘I may not have been around a while back but I certainly know who the hell you are.’  
“So were you the one that took that shot at the courthouse?” Frank finally spoke and asked.  
“What do you think Frank?” I get a glare from him.  
“Is this all some kind of act you been putting on?” Frank gesture to me and I assume my injuries, oh he’s looks little irritated now.  
“Again you know better, what do you think?” I said smartly.  
The next thing I know he reached under the table grabbing my right leg with one hand and the other hand grabbed at my knee. Bastard. Fingertips expertly pressing hard, he saw the pain flash across my face and quickly changed back to a passive expression.  
“I really don't think you know who you're dealing with little girl.” He said coldly.  
Hello Punisher!  
“I can assure you Frank, if Madani had it together the other day and had my complete record with my work with the CIA, she would have never left me walk out of the building.”   
I grabbed his hand taking Nate’s knife and applying a little pressure to the top of his hand with the side of the blade nothing to cause damage but enough to force him to let go of my leg. I placed the Russian spetsnaz on the table he looked down at it recognizing the weapon and what it was capable of and back to me.  
“Madani's got contacts at the CIA, Frank tell her to have them look into the name Reaper.” I got up and walked out.  
That son of a bitch must have really fucked up my knee because it is fucking killing me, the next time I see him I am going to punch him or worse.   
He wants to play games following me so can I. He had his vehicle here this morning and I planted my own bug on his vehicle.

Good thing I had the morphine in the Jeep because I certainly needed it after that episode with him. I headed back to my condo, I got all of my stuff packed what I could in the Jeep and changed clothes covering up in a hoodie and ball cap and grabbed Ranger. We hitting the subway for a ride to make sure I wasn’t followed and headed to my other safe house in the warehouse district. I would have to use Nate’s motorcycle for school and Nate’s Jeep that I had in storage for other things from now on. I contacted Iggy to have cousin Hector ‘repo’ my Jeep.  
Morphine doesn’t last as along this time and I am concerned as to what the hell did he did to my knee. No more diner for now and I need to take the long way home from school now and no more library time with Jamie either. 

Frank met Madani later that morning and updated her on what had happened at the diner. He told her to look into the code name Reaper with the CIA. It took only a matter of minutes for her contact at the CIA to get back to her.  
“We have a serious issue with her, she’s got a kill record that reviles yours Frank. She was trained by the CIA interrogation and she uses that damn degree of her’s to come up with interesting ways to kill people. Here’s an accident with a cell phone battery overheated and killed the target just by calling a certain number, another with brake lines and a drone attack.”  
“What was she doing in Syria?” Frank asked.  
“Note just Syria, Iran, Iraq and Afghanistan they are all covert operations small one on one targets, not a full on striker team. They sent her in under cover with another person usual a man to take out the target, it says here she knows about at least 5 different languages. She has to be our shooter from the court house, she played us all along.”


	9. Smackdown/Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Isse finally go at and Isabella shows a moment of weakness, one that she is not happy about.
> 
> *Isse’s new nickname for Frank is Jarhead referring the Marine Corps traditional nickname and of course Frank has one for Isse, Ground Pounder. Referring to boots on the ground and Marines usually use to refer to the Army.*
> 
> I am sorry the summaries suck :(   
> But thank you all for the read.

Smackdown: 

Frank is not the only one who's playing games, he still can’t stop himself. The Punisher is still alive and well. I followed him to a warehouse where he was in the middle of taking out a few gang members. When I arrived I found 4 of them still alive and working their way towards Frank's position at the other end of the warehouse. He was dealing with one at present with a little hand to hand combat. Boy he was good!   
I didn't waste time and just shot all three point blank in the head and left him the one to deal with. He had his back to me and I was on second level of the building. He turned around to see where the shots were coming from. He saw a heavy armed person dressed head to toe in black military gear and a face mask.  
I walked down the steps towards him, I unscrewed the silencer on the gun and tucked it back on my vest and then holstered the gun at my hip. Once I got to the bottom of the steps I raised both of my hands so he could see I had no other weapons in hand.  
The closer I got to him I could feel the angry just rolling off of him and I wasn’t that close yet, I could see his eyes were black, cold and dead. So this is what it’s like to look in the eyes of the Punisher.   
“That was fucking sloppy of you Frank and here I though you were better than this.” I said as I pulled the mask down and walked right in front of him and looked him directly in the eyes.  
“The next time you do that fucking shit to my knee, I'll fucking kick you in the balls with my good leg, you fucking Jarhead!” I said with a little bite to my voice.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He barked at me.  
“Apparently helping you.” I said as I knelt down next to the guy Frank killed and dug around for his phone.  
“Helping me, nice try little girl but you better go home now.”  
“Now that's not nice Castle, you really should get better manners.” I said “You're not good at hiding your trail here Frank, you didn't know I was tailing you.” I continued working on the dead guys phone, pulling out a little box from one of the pocket of the fatigues and plugged it into the bottom of the phone. He stalked over to me, boy was he angry.   
“I asked you a fucking question girl! What the fuck are you doing here?” I could see he was clinching his fists so tight his knuckles turning white.  
“What the FBI, CIA, DHS and NSA can’t do, hack into an iPhone without damaging it.” I stood up took the phone and slipped into on his Kevlar vest. “Here take this to your friends at DHS.” I patted his chest, why did that have to feel so good.

At this point he was barely controlling his rage. Hello Punisher!  
I am not sure what I could have said to him that would even calmed the situation down. But what I said next might have pushed him over the edge.  
“So that’s what it’s like to finally look in the eyes Death.”  
Next thing I know, Frank's hand went straight to my throat slamming me into a near support column.

“Fuckin' Ground Pounder.” He barked at me.  
“Oh now we're going to play. It's about fucking time Castle! Let's see what you can do.” I said as I licked my lips and grinned at him wickedly. His right hand on my throat and he takes his left hand to my right side to my ribs that had been broken.  
Good thing I had morphine in me because this shits going to hurt tomorrow. He didn't punch me in the ribs like I was expecting, he just gripped my side hard.  
“You're in for a real treat Castle I like it rough.” I said.  
His grip on my throat wasn't tight and he was leaning a good bit of his body into me. I was able to moved my head closer to him and licked his jaw line with my tongue, his breath hitched. Oh he liked that huh, I looked back at his eyes, they changed briefly I am not sure to what. But in the distraction I moved my left leg between his legs and kicked out on his knee. I slammed my forehead into his nose, breaking it and not for the first time I am sure. He let’s go enough for me to break lose, Frank finds his feet and briefly touches the blood under his nose.  
“Well aren't you a tough little bitch.” He said and he looked kind of surprised.  
“I just got started Castle the night still young, we got all the time in the world to play.” I motioned for him to step forward and I take a fighting stance.  
“You sure you want to play this game with me girl.” He asked.  
“Damn right I do, it's been awhile since I got to play.”  
I twisted my hip throwing all my power and weight into a heavy right uppercut which catches him unaware, it appeared that he was thinking I would throw a kick at him instead of that punch. He stumbled back not enough to take him down. I go to throw another punch this time with my left hand but the bastard caught my hand twisting my arm behind my back.  
“Nice one but try again.” He whispered on my ear before biting at my earlobe.  
I hooked my left leg around his knocking him off balance, we landed hard on the concrete and he lets go of my hand to brace us. It seemed as if he tried to protect my right side all of a sudden. What the fuck Frank!   
I flipped over on top of him and straddle his hips, his hands came to my hips holding me in the place. I reached to my back for both of my curved knives. I place one under his chin at the curve of his throat and the other one I just lay on his chest at the top of the skull.  
“Try again.” I said as I leaned down and whispered into his ear, my face touching his rough cheek.  
I felt his breath hitch, was he turned on by this shit. Interesting. I leaned back up I swear I saw lust in his eyes. The next thing I know he flips me over onto my back he kicks my legs apart and settles his hips between mine. He takes hold of both of my hands and slams them down hard to make me release the blades. When that didn’t work he just pins them above my head with his one hand and he grinds his hips into me suggestively.  
“Is that all ya got Castle. Come on Marine I want rough.”  
“Rough I'll give you rough girl.” He said with a wicked grin.  
Before he could move I took both of my legs around his and rolled over back on top I kicked his shin hard and he gave small grunt. I get back up on my feet and back in a fight stance. I put my hands up in a guard position and he experimentally reaches out. I block it and duck under hitting him in the chest below his throat. The next jab from him is fast, so fast. He almost gets the hit in on my left side I move before he could he make the complete connection. When he throws another punch I ducked and grabbed his arm using his own momentum and flip him over landing on the ground again.   
“Is that all you got Castle?” I yelled at him. “Why my left side, you know my right is injured go for that you bastard. Come On!”  
He got up and tackles me into the wall, he leans his forearm into my throat pushing, not hard but enough.   
“Stop” He said quietly. He still didn't put anymore pressure on my throat. “Just stop Isabella.” I looked at him and something changed in his eyes, this was Frank now talking, the Punisher was gone.  
I was going to say some thing but just than we heard noises from the other side of the warehouse more gang member were coming back to their base of operations. We looked at each other and back at the noise. When he looked back at me, he had this wicked grin on his face, oh he fuckin’ loved this shit. I grinned back at him, oh this was going to be fun. He picked up my knives from the floor and hands them to me. We head off in the direction of the noise, there appeared to be about 10 of them. We each took turns almost as if we were trying to out do each other.  
He watched me take out 3 of them single handed using those knives. The whole thing was over in about 5 minutes.  
He was busy reloading his gun when I said. “Hey Castle, now where were we again?” He looked up from his gun.  
“Isabella you need to quit, you're in no condition…”  
“No condition.” Pointing around us.  
“Can’t turn it off can you?" He asked.  
“Nope and neither can you Frank.”  
“Isabella, I am serious, just stop please.” He walked over to me. “I could have seriously hurt you and you are in no condition for this now.”  
“I want it.” I started as matter of fact.  
“You want to hurt Isabella?” He looked concerned almost scared that I would even say such a thing.  
“Yes, and I know you can do it. So come on.”  
“STOP! Now Isabella before you get yourself killed.” That’s when he saw it in my eyes.  
“That's what you want? Death?”  
”Yes” I looked him straight in the eye and he couldn't met my glaze for too long and he looked at the floor and then back at me.  
“You're a fucking coward.” He yelled at me.  
“Coward!” I was pissed now.  
“Is this what you think your husband would want Isabella?” He asked pushing me.  
“Don't you fucking bring Nate into this, do not fucking dare." I pointed my finger into his chest.  
“Isabella.”  
“No fuck off Castle, you're one to talk. I can't seem to get what I want out of this life or even able to end it. There's a special place in Hell for me Frank, I might as well get there sooner than later.“  
“Isabella death isn't the answer.’ Frank said quietly.  
“Well it will at least get me closer to him.” I walked away.  
“Shit Isabella.” Frank just stood shaking his head and he knew what she referring to, getting her closer to her husband again, he knew that feeling so painfully well.

Next Morning:

I am not sure what I was thinking when I went to the diner the next morning and of course Frank was there. He just sat there and watched me, I think at one point he was going to get up and come over to my table. I wouldn’t look at him, I couldn’t. I just sat and drinking my coffee not touching my food. I can’t even look at it, it made me sick when I thought about even trying to eat. Meredith obviously knew something was wrong and tried her damndest to get me to talk and tell her what was wrong. That fucking hurt the worst, she had enough to worry about with her husband and his illness. She didn’t need to worry about me as well, I finally had enough and got up and left. I didn’t get to far because Frank followed me to the parking lot out back.  
‘Isabella stop please!’ Frank called from behind me.  
‘What Frank?’ I said sharply as I kept walking to the Jeep.  
‘We need to talk.’ He said.  
“No we don't.” I fired back at him and he finally caught up to me and he stepped in front of me before I could get to the Jeep.  
‘Move.’ I said not looking at him.  
‘No’ He said as he tried to touch me I pulled back before he could.  
‘Isabella please.’ He said pleading with me and there was something in the tone of his voice that made me stop and what I said next even surprised me.  
‘Do you think…we will get to see them…when this is over? Or have we done some much bad…that we will never see them again.” I said quietly looking at the ground I couldn’t bring myself to look at Frank.  
“We'll see them again Isabella.” Frank said and I just lose it and started crying uncontrollably, he pulls me into a hug so tight it hurt at first. It felt like I had touched on his grief too of losing his family as well with that statement. He finally let up and started rubbing my back.  
‘I just miss him so much…everyone else dies around me and I am still fucking here.” I whispered.  
“Shh, Isabella it will be ok, come on please.” Frank said consolingly.

And than something snapped in my head and I pulled away from him hard, pushing him away. This was my moment of weakness and that will never happen again.  
He saw the look on my face, it was replaced with a blank stone icy cold stare, the same look he saw before in his own reflection back in his mirror.  
‘Isabella?’ He tries to reach out and touch me.  
‘Just stop, Frank.’ I push him roughly away and got in my Jeep and drove away leaving Frank standing in the parking lot.


	10. Ammo/Richard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To which Isabella makes a new friend and makes an effort to make up to Frank. We get a little more information on Meredith and family and show Isabella’s effort for some normalcy.
> 
> Again summary sucks, I am sorry. But thank you for the read and your kudos and comments. Please keep them coming!

Ammo: 

So a couple of days went by after the incident with Frank in the parking lot. And I had some nagging feeling that I should really try to do something to amend what happened. I had done some research on Frank and I came across a police report with the Irish mob boss he took down. There was notes about a blue silver Pitt Bull they found on the scene of the mob boss’s hangout. 

I am not 100% sure if this would lead me back to the dog but I found out about this club and the dog fights they held. But I paid an early visit to the owner of that club one night before the next round of scheduled fights. It was located in a run down building barely fit people let only dogs. There were five club runners there including the boss at the time. When I got done only the boss was left alive thou he won't be using his legs anytime soon, at least I let him call 911 for help. 

I was about to leave building when I heard whining coming from another room. I opened the door and found brindle Pit Bull with scars from previous fight some old, some new that needed treatment and also a blue silver Pit Bull. Who appeared a little older but in much better shape. He headed out of the room as soon as I opened the door but the other dog just stayed put. I reached a hand down to him and gingerly petted his head. I was surprised when he shoved his nose into my open palm and he presses his shaking thin body against my leg. I reached down and he let me pick him up and carried him out to the Jeep and the other dog followed behind us and then hopped in to the open door of the passenger seat like he owed it. I got a look at his tag and his name was Max. I turned to the other dog and noticed his damn name was Ammo, I laughed out loud. 

‘Nate's got one hell of a sense of humor and he must be smiling down at me now boy.” I said as I petted him again.

I took them both back to my safe house to get them cleaned up a little better. For some reason I got a feeling that this Pitt Bull dog belonged to Frank. From the police report I was able to find out that the dog was taken to a pound and 'adopted' by someone another fight club across town. They were stupid enough to leave a real address and had the damn dog chipped, which a long story short was how I was than able to track this club down. I got Max washed up which just enjoyed the attention, he was really good dog and listened well. 

A while back I had found out where Frank had lived, it was a fairly decent apartment with not to many neighbors. Come on now he tried to find out where I lived, it was only fair! So here Max and I were currently parked across the street from Frank’s place. We got lucky and watched as Frank just came home to his apartment, prefect timing. I watched for a light to come on at his apartment, he lived in the 3rd floor right corner apartment. 

‘Ok Max this is how this is going to go. You don't tell him a thing, dude. You see me on the street or the diner you forget my scent, we never met ok. I'll take you up to Frank and leave you at the door. I have a nice little sign and some food and snacks, so don't eat those when I sneak off.’ All the while the damn dog is looking at me like I was nuts, ok maybe I am at this point.  
‘Ok lets do I this, boy.' I said as I grabbed his leash and took Max across the street and thankfully someone was leaving the building as I was going in and made it easier for me to go up to Frank’s apartment. We made it up to the third floor and I put Max in front of the door. That’s when I noticed he was really interested in this door he started whining to get in. Did he remember Frank? He just had to, I put the food down next to him and put the sign down in front of him.  
'Remember we never met. Ok now stay.' I whispered as I patted him on the head. I knocked on the door and took off down the hall. Max thankfully stayed put, a few seconds Frank finally opened the door slowly just enough to look out and then he opened the door the whole way. Max started whining and prancing around his tail waging a mile a minute.  
His little sign said 'Hi I am Max! Remember me?'  
'Max? Shit I thought you were gone for good boy. How the hell did you get here huh?’ The dog ran into Frank’s apartment. ‘Not much of a talker are you?' Frank said as he did a quick check of the floor and stairwell.

By then I headed across the street to the building next door I was able to get up to the rooftop and see into his window at them. I found Frank on the damn floor with Max, he was petting and checking him over. Max licked his face happy to see Frank and Frank was happy to see Max, I could tell he was laughing at the dog’s antics.

Early the next morning I packed up Ammo in the Jeep and we headed to the diner, I parked out back as usually and I noticed that Frank was here as well, I wonder how he made out with Max over night. Meredith had tables and chairs out front so I tied Ammo up to the table and went in, I wasn’t sure if Meredith would let me bring him in to the diner. I noticed as I tied him up that Frank keeping an eye on me the whole time.  
‘Looks like you found a new friend Isabella.” Meredith said as I walked in.  
‘Yeah I found him out back in the parking lot by the dumpster, he looks a little beat up.’ I said. ‘I don't suppose you can give me a bowl of water and some hamburger.’  
‘Sure not a problem I'll bring out the burger, here's the bowl.’ she said ‘Ah, how are you getting him home, don’t you have class?’  
‘I called Iggy and he's coming to pick him up on his way to the garage, I am not sure how Ranger will be with his new brother, so I would rather be there to introduce them.’  
I took the water and went back outside, Frank had moved outside as well which was odd. I cleaned Ammo up as much as I could at the safe house. But he is going to need to go to the Vet for treatment. Meredith finally brought the burger out and he devoured it, poor thing. She stayed a little bit petting him and headed back inside.  
Ammo just sits there resting his head on his paws, watching me. His tail thumps the ground every once in a while. I leaned down and gently rubbed his head which he leans into my hand again, our eyes meet. Ammo's flick his ears forward, tilts his head from side to side, I smiled at him and his tail wagging. He’ll be fine, just clean up his wounds and get some regular food.

All the while Frank still looking on, he had heard about the shooting and one arrest at a dog fight club. The operators legs were several injured and may lose one of his legs, not that the son of a bitch didn’t deserve it. He wonder if this dog and Isabella were connected some how and wondered if that is how Max magically showed up at his door over night.

Finally Iggy came in his truck and he pulled next to us.   
“Hell Colonel I thought you might have had a problem with the Jeep or bike this morning when you called. I wasn't thinking of you picking up a stray dog.” He laughs walking over to us.   
“Yeah found him out back in the parking lot and looks like he been thru some battles.”  
“Yeah he’s kind of like you there Colonel.” Iggy said leaning down to pet him.   
“This is certainly true.” I laughed.  
“He got a name?” Iggy asked.  
“No but I think I'll call him Ammo because of his coloring.”  
“Only you.” Iggy laughed “Ammo, yeah that fits.”  
“I appreciate you taking him to your garage and I'll come after class to pick him up.  I'Il be there after 11:00 to get him.”  
“Sure not a problem.” He said. 

We got him loaded up and we went our separate ways. Iggy texted me and let me know that Ammo was fine and one of the guys that worked for him, his wife worked at vet. She came over and took him to the Vet for me. They would get him cleaned up and look over his wounds. I went after class to pick him up, the Vet gave me meds for him and follow up appointment. When I got back to the apartment Ranger did one good sniff around and that was it, they became inseparable.

Richard:

A day later after Ammo’s rescue, I had stayed a little later at the diner and Frank had already left when Meredith got a call from her husband about his upcoming appointment. She was very worked up that she wouldn’t be able to take him. The other waitress that usually helps fill in wouldn’t be able to come in and cover.  
“I can take him Meredith, tomorrow my class doesn't start until 1:00.” I said.  
“Are you sure?” she asked.  
“It's not a problem, I'll come by early and help him get ready and in your car.”  
‘As long as you’re ok with it I really…’ Meredith started to say.  
‘Meredith I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t ok with it, now stop ok it will be fine.’

Next morning I arrived on the motorcycle and parked out front of her house, Rich and I headed off to his appointment and were back in no time at all. What I didn't know was that Curtis lived across the street from Rich and Meredith. Curtis and Frank were sitting out front stoop when we came back.   
“That bike looks very familiar.” Curt said as he stared across the street at it.   
“Yeah that’s Isabella’s, she had at the diner one morning.” Frank said quietly. Curtis just looked at him and was about to say something to Frank about Isabella.  
When Rich's car pulled up and backed in the space and the woman in question got out of the car and was about walk around to other side of the vehicle.   
“Well would you look who it is Frank. Hey Lupa!” Curtis yelled across the street.  
I looked across the street when I heard my name. “Curtis? What the heck are you doing here?”  
“Live here.” He points to the building behind him with a laugh.  
“Hold on a sec.” I said to him and I leaned back down in the car. "Are you ok for a second Rich, a friend I haven't seen in awhile lives across the street.”  
“Oh Curtis, hell of nice guy, former Marine I think.”  
“Yep that's him.” I said  
“What about the other fellow that's checking you out?”  
“Richard! You are just as bad as Meredith.”  
He laughs “He got a name?”  
“Pete.” I answered him.  
“Go talk to Pete and Curtis and take your time Isabella, it’s nice to be outside for a change.” Richard said.  
I walk across the street and Curtis gives me a big hug. “What the heck are you doing here?” “Helping Meredith out, her husband had an appointment with his cancer doctor and she couldn’t find anyone to cover her at the diner.”  
“How’s he doing?” Curtis asked “I don't see him getting out much.”  
“It's not good, he's stopping chemo. Meredith doesn't know yet and Richard and his doctor are talking Hospice now. I am not sure how Meredith's going to take it.” I said reluctantly.  
“Do you need help getting him in the house Isse?” Frank asked, well I wasn’t expecting that!  
“Yeah if you wouldn't mind, I don't know if he will accept it or not, But this really worn him out.” We walked across the street.  
"Hi Mr Holt, Pete and I are going to help out Isabella and get you back into the house.”  
“Now you two gentleman don't have to go out of your way for me.” Richard said.  
“It's not a problem at all Sir.” Frank said.  
“Are you two former Marines?” He asked.  
“Yes sir we are, how’d you guess?” Frank asked with smile, damn he needs to smile more.   
“My son Christopher was in the Marines. It takes one to know one.” Rich laugh.  
   
We got Richard into the house and into bed, I got him covered up and got him some water.  
“I have your meds here, don't forget to take them.”  
“I'll be fine Isabella now run along get those two to take you to lunch.”  
“Richard!” I said shaking my head.   
“Come on they’re both single and Nate wouldn’t want you to be alone. And that Pete seems to like you, life’s too short Isabella.” Frank had over heard the conversation from the hallway.  
“I know, I know Nate wouldn’t want me to be alone and we did talk about that before...well you know but it’s alright I don’t mind being alone…. anyway yeah Pete’s a good guy.”  
“Yes he is dear, now get going, thank you and them again for their help Isabella.”

I walked out to the living room where they were both waiting I grabbed my bag and helmet. I thought they were both heading out the door, I took off my dress shirt and had a tank top under it as was going to put on another shirt over top. Frank was still there and got a good look at my damage to my shoulder and arm.  
“You should let Curtis check your wounds over?” he asked quietly. I didn’t realize he was there shit I must be fucking slipping. I grabbed the motorcycle jacket and started pulling it on instead.  
“It’s ok” He comes over and helped me put the jacket on. “Thanks.”  
“Doesn’t look like you’re ok to me Isse.” He said quietly when he saw me wince.  
“Some days better than others.” I said shyly.  
“When do you need the staples out?” Frank said, why does he care so much?  
“Probably should have had them out by now.” We headed outside I turned and made sure the door was locked.  
“Hey Curt.” Frank called to him as Curtis looked over Nate’s bike.  
“Yeah.” He answered not looking up too engrossed in the bike.   
“Give Isse's wounds a look over and she'll need those staples out.”  
“Frank knock it off.” I said turning towards him.   
“Nope, not happening” He said, why was he doing this?  
“Come on over Isabella, it will take two seconds.” Curtis said “I don't mind.” I got manhandled over to Curtis’s and Frank helped me upstairs, my leg was taking a toll today.  
“So how bad is Rich?” Curtis asked as he started coffee for us.  
“It started as liver cancer and now its moved to the bone.” He winced when he heard that. ”I hate to say this without being... I don't know cruel, but that family is cursed.” Frank looked at me odd I pretended I didn't notice.  
“You have Rich's brother Charles which's Nate’s dad died of liver cancer and their father had it too. The cancer gene is certainly on that side with the men in that family. In a way I glad Nate and Chris won't have to go through that. Charles Nate’s dad suffered so much in the end because it went to the bone too. They couldn't control the pain in the end.” Now Frank understood my comment. “I guess it's like the breast cancer gene with women.”  
“What happened to Meredith and Rich’s son Chris?” Frank asked   
“He was in the Marines and he was killed about two months before Nate died.” I was quiet for a bit staring at my coffee. “Nate use to tell me stories when they were younger. They were inseparable and got into some much trouble, I am not sure how they didn’t get arrested with the shit those two got into. I might have told Meredith a little lie about the lock picking thing.” I laughed quietly.  
“Why’s that?” Frank asked with a concerned look.   
“That was Chris who knew the lock picking thing and showed Nate and Nate showed me.”  
“Yeah you might not want to tell her that one.” Frank laugh. “There are something mother’s shouldn’t know about their sons.”

“Alright Curtis lets get this over with.” I said as I finished my coffee.  
“I’am not going to bite.” Curtis said.   
“No but I might.” That got Frank howling.   
“You should laugh more Frank.” I said. “It does you good.” I got up and walked out of the room and we headed to Curt’s room.   
It took my jacket off and tank top off and removed my boots and pants. I noticed Frank peeking in, too much of a gentleman he dropped his eyes fast and left.  
“So what's with you and Frank?” Curtis said quietly.  
“I’am not sure I know what you mean?”  
“I am not an idiot I have eyes Isabella!”   
“I am not sure really what to say really, we seem to keep going around in circles with each other but I am game if he is but he lost someone not to long ago, so I didn’t think he…”  
“Yeah...Yeah he did wife and kids. So you have something in common.” He said. “OK they look good just watch this one on your knee it looks a little red. I'll be able this Saturday to remove everything but we have to see about the knee.”  
“Thanks Curtis.” I got dressed.  
“You still have meds right?” He asked as walked back to kitchen area.  
“Yes”  
“Are you taking them?”  
“Yes Dad!” He laughed.  
“We have an appointment Saturday I'll take the staples out and the stitches. Ok?”  
“Yeah thanks - you don't have to do this.”  
“You’re not taken them out yourself.” he looked sternly as we walked back to the kitchen.  
“She good to go now, Curtis?” Frank asked  
“Yep as long as she behaves herself.” Curtis said if only he knew.


	11. In the Line of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finally comes face to face with Isabella and what she is truly capable of. We also find out what is driving her to be who she is and how close Frank and her are alike. 
> 
> ** I had help from a friend and I used some words translated to Hebrew for one part of the scene, I apologize for any inaccuracies in the translation.**
> 
> Thank you again for the read, please keep you comments coming. I started back up with college so the chapters will be a little shorter but I will try to keep up with the 3-4 day updates.

This is where things get a bit tricky and I didn’t stay out of trouble, I am sorry Curtis. 

I had gotten word that Nikolai Smirnov, the man I have been hunting for two long years. The one that killed Nate, my husband was going to be in New York and especially this part of town and of course DHS was here as well. They had caught wind of something going on here I am not sure as what extent. But here I am on a roof top waiting for him to show from what I hear from the scanners are saying DHS has caught sight of him and along with a couple of other unidentified people as well. I was doing a scan of the other roof tops in the area when I noticed someone else setup on a nearby roof top, I got a good look at him through my scope.

Frank

I was able to intercept his communication with Madani on the ground, he answered his cellphone thinking it was her.  
‘Are you helping your friends out at DHS now Frank?’  
‘Isabella?’  
‘For all intentions and purposes it's just Reaper now, there is someone in the area I am looking for, hopefully DHS doesn’t get in the way.” I said.  
“Where the fuck are you?” He asked.   
“Oh look to your 10 o’clock.”  
I watched as he turned his scope in my direction and we lined each other up.  
“Stand down Isse.” He called.  
“You don't give the orders here Lieutenant, this is my target.”  
“Isabella stand the fuck down, I’ll let Madani know and let DHS handle this.”  
“I know what this man is capable of doing Frank, they won't be able to handle him.”  
“Stand fuck down now Isabella I swear I'll shoot!”  
“No, I don’t think you will.” I clicked the safety off. “Don't make me do this Frank, don't make me pull this trigger, this bullet isn’t for you.”  
He clicked his safety off and he settle down to shoot, his finger hovering on the trigger.  
“Please Frank don't... don't make me do this to you.” I am begging him.   
I expelled the round meant for Smirnov I could see Frank relaxing a bit. His eyes widen when he sees me catch the round with my left hand and pocket it on my vest. My reaction time that good what he didn’t see was me reaching for a blank round at the same time.  
He has never had another sniper trained on himself like this before, that was his mistake.  
I slapped the blank bullet in the open chamber so fast he just had time to react I lined up and shot him. The bullet went straight through the barrel of the gun, the gun blows up. He ducked out of the way just in time but the explosion still caught him I am not sure if he was hit or not by shrapnel, I watched him go down.

“Oh god! Please get up Frank... Please get up!” I whispered over the open phone line.   
Madani was on the ground looking up at Frank's position, she was sending people up to both building. I looked to Smirnov location and he was long going.  
“Get up Frank! Please! Not you too please!” Finally I saw him move relief washed over me. He heard me over the open phone line, the fear in my voice he looked over at my direction.  
“Tell Madani to stay the hell out of my way.” I got up and grabbed my gun and headed off the roof.

I must be pushing my luck with Frank because later in the evening, I spoof texted him using good Curtis as a bluff. He was sitting on the bench waiting for him when I walked up behind and put the gun case next to him on the bench.   
“I hope that wasn’t your favorite rifle. I know I would be pissed if was.” I walked around the bench and stood in front of him. I reached out and touched his face and he quickly grabbed my hand, there was a small wound on the right side of his face.  
“Did I do any more damage?” I said quietly my voice cracking showing my emotion. He loosened his grip on my hand and looks at me.   
“No just this.” Gesturing to his face.  
“I am sorry Frank, don’t make me do that again. Just don't.” Hearing my voice crack again.   
“What's in the case?” He tried to change the subject he looked next to him, there was also a small black case sitting on top of it as well.  
“Replacement rifle.” He didn't move to open the case so I walked over and knelt down in front on it.  
“It’s not bugged or rigged.” I open the case to show him. “M24 SWS 51mm, it has the new digital scope you may or may not like it. Sometimes it can be a bit of a distraction with all digital info displayed, but the night vision is prefect thou.”  
”Where did you get it?” Frank asked I could see in his eye he was really intrigued by the rifle.  
“I am still active duty remember and I still have to sign off on the paperwork for my battalion and when inventory time comes around and if something goes missing like equipment, which always does oh well.” I shrugged.   
”What's in the other case?” He asked.  
“What I want you to take to Madani.” I picked it up and opened it for him as well.  
“I want this one back, the rest she can keep.” I pointed to the end one, they were body cameras. “I want her to see what she is up against with Smirnov. DHS doesn’t know about him and what he is capable of, he's a highly skilled assassin usually works over in Europe especially Russia. I am surprised they haven’t heard of him and the shit he’s doing with some nasty underground organization before that he was in Syria. But then they can’t even get it right with me and my background.”  
“You’re in over your head Isabella.” Frank said.  
“Didn’t Madani show you my whole service record, with CIA Frank? Or doesn't she have my whole record, guarantee she doesn’t. She needs to speak with Director Marian James. Ask her to tell you about Aamil Abdalla in Iraq and the proof she wanted that he was dead. James has a kink for peoples heads being cut off and placed in coolers. You worked as a team of what 6 to 8 men?” He nods.  
“It was just me and one other member that infiltrator compounds, sometimes it took days or weeks, even as long as 3 months until we got close enough to the target. We acted as husband and wife, they never knew what I was carrying under a Burka. So I don't think I am over my head Frank, far from it.” I paused. “This will never end for us Frank it is ingrained into who we are. They took what we knew and what we were good at a twisted. I could be using my degree to help people not kill them Frank.”  
“What’s on these body cameras?” He asked.   
“An elite SEAL team death.” I said. “Hell has no fury like a woman scorned, Frank.” I said and walked away.  
   
I was meeting up with Max Pryo, who was the gentleman I had spoken about earlier that I work with directly. He was a Mossad, Israel intelligence agent and one of my closest friends, we had worked over 10 years together.  
“Isabella.”  
“Max”  
“You don't look well Issa, what the hell is going on? I can get you medical treatment…”  
'I found him.' Max stopped walking towards me.   
“Smirnov?”  
“Yes, I almost had a chance to get to him but Homeland Security got in the way.” I sat down on a stone bench, we met in a nearby local Jewish temple, I had the traditional head scarf on.  
“DHS?" he sat down “Why....How did they get involved?”  
“I can only think it's because he is working with someone they recently had a run in with. Did you hear about Rawlings and Russo?” He nods of course he has, Max hears everything.  
“I had a run in with Frank Castle just recently, who was assisting DHS with whatever they were doing there at the time I saw Smirnov”  
“Punisher, I thought he was dead.” Max said apparently he didn’t hear that one.  
“No he is very much alive and well.” I laughed. “Just want scope to scope with him and blow up his rifle.” Max looked at me sharply.   
“He's extremely lucky.” Referring to what he has personal seen me do before. Shooting two other targets in the same manner, one thru the scope and the other thru the barrel.  
“I don’t and didn't want to hurt him.” I said quietly, “He reminds me of Nate.” I finally admitted out loud.  
“What do you need me to do?” Max asked.  
”Oh nothing for now but I still might take you up on the offer to move to Israel.” I said with a smile.   
"I would glad and honored to have you sidiyq alhabib (beloved friend).” He smiled. “What about your father and brother, Issa?”  
“I can't go to them... maybe some day but not now, maybe once this is over.”  
My cell phone buzzed, I looked at the call ID it was Frank, I answered but didn't speak.   
“Reaper I want to met up with you, I gave Madani the cameras and I will return this one to you.”  
“We can met up where we did earlier.” I said “But give me about 30 minutes to get there.”  
“Done.” he ended the call I was literally five minutes away, I would be able to make sure it wasn't a setup with DHS.  
“He wants to met up.” I said.   
“Do you need me there?" Max asked.   
“If you wouldn't mind, I am sure it will not be long. He's returning the body cameras.”  
”Sawf’asha hidak alhabib. (I will watch over you beloved.)”  
“Shukraan lak ya sadiq (Thank you friend)”

We head back to the original meeting spot with Frank two hours earlier, we scouted the area and it was clear. We watched Frank arrive and sit down on the bench and he had a small black case in hand.  
“As I live and breath, Frank Castle.” Max said.   
“Indeed.” I replied. 

I walked up behind him, he didn't even hear me coming.  
“This isn't a set up for DHS to make an arrest is it Frank?” I asked.  
“No, no it's not Isabella, I gave Madani the body cameras and she copied this one.” He handed that one back to me. “If you want the others she'll return them as well.” I nodded.  
“Madani was in contact with Josh Narrias, you know him?”  
“Yes he was the CIA leader director over our operation, he's a good man.”  
“He gave us your compete record.” He paused something changed in him.  
“I take it you looked at it.” I asked him.   
“Yes... yes I did.” He paused “We also watched the videos, who were they?”  
“3 members of my husbands SEAL Team and,” Holding up the case he gave me. “My husband Nate, Meredith's nephew.” I looked at the ground, trying to erase the horrible memories on those videos, they were all good men, husbands, fathers.  
“Were you holding back a little when we fought before?” I asked this time it was my turn to change the subject.  
“Yeah, you were hurt and not up to your normal fighting form and you can’t tell me you weren’t holding back a little too.” He said with a smiled and I laughed.  
“Nate could give me a run for my money in hand to hand which was good, you know someone...that could keep me in check.”  
“Is that how he kept you in line?” His tone turned serious, did he think Nate hit me.  
”Abused me? Frank, Nathan would never lay a hand on me. He could always get in my head somehow…in a good way and figuratively straighten me out…when I beat myself down. No it was a good way to build on my skills and his, having someone so evenly matched but with different skill sets.”  
Now he understood, Nate was a hell of a good man, taking care of his wife making sure she could take care of herself especially in the situations she was in. She did beat herself up too much and he hated that, Isabella was so much better than this. It was a shame he never got to met him.  
“Anyway Smirnov just cut him down like it was nothing...you saw.” He nodded “I don’t know how I ended up with cameras in the end to tell you the truth. I was lucky enough in the first place to be there when they brought them in back to base. If you can call it a base it was two story house in the middle of nowhere really and not setup for medical emergency of that level. He was bleeding so much his medic could not stop the bleeding, they just kept giving him more blood. Smirnov gutted him no medical facility would have helped him. He kept bleeding it out... I just wanted the medic to use morphine to stop his heart so... so he would stop suffering.” The traitorous tears started.   
“So for 3 hours and 28 minutes I held my husband's hand while he bleed to death.” I rubbed the tattoo on my right wrist he saw the Roman numerals. Which he had seen before but never knew what it meant until now. My reminder.  
He lost count how many times he watched her rub her fingers over that spot and now he understood.  
“Do you understand why I need to do this? This will end one way or another hopefully with his death or mine.” I finally stopped we sat there in silence for a while.  
“Isabella you are not alone in this.” Frank said.  
“This isn't your fight Frank.”  
“As long I am still breathing Isabella. I am helping you with this, you need someone to watch your six.” He paused “You’re not alone anymore.”


	12. Migraine/Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella previous head injury causes her further trouble and she gets some unexpected help from someone. Isabella and Frank finally get it together and Meredith lays down the law at Frank.

Migraine: 

About a week later after the Smirnov incident, Jamie and I were in the campus library and I am starting to feel a migraine coming on. Thank you previous head injury! Jamie had just came back from the bathroom to find me with my head on the table.  
“Are you ok Colonel?” she asked leaning down near my ear.   
“Nope I think I'll go home early.” I said mumbling into the table top.  
“Nah you can't drive yourself, I'd take you about but I can't miss this next class. I'll text Iggy for you, he could come and take you home.” She texted him and he got back a couple of seconds later.  
“Damn he's in Jersey picking up parts.” Jamie said.  
“I'll be fine.” I said as I sat up straight and started to pulling my stuff together.  
“Who else can I call, ma’am?” She wasn’t going to leave this alone.   
“Curtis, try Curt.” I unlocked my phone and pushed it over to her and she texted him.  
“Good, he can be here in 10 minutes, I told him the parking garage second level right?”  
”Yeah.” I said as she picked up the rest of my stuff and packed into my bag for me.  
“Come on, can you walk yourself there?”  
“Yes, I am not that helpless. Thanks thou” I said as I grabbed my bag and walked away from the table.

I walked to the garage and up to second floor and there leaning up against my Jeep was none other than Frank Castle.  
“Nope, not happening.” I said.   
“Come on give me your keys, Isse.” Frank said.   
“Fuck no! What bugging my Jeep wasn't enough now you want to know where I live.”  
He walks over to me and that is when he noticed my right eye was oddly dilated. “You can't drive yourself.”  
“Yes I can.” I fired back.  
“Can't see out of your right eye can you?” He took his right hand, finger tips touching my chin to move my head a little to see if my pupil would change it didn't.  
“No.” I said quietly not wanting to admit it.  
“Look I am sorry about what I did to your knee and everything else, let me make this up to you. I told you that you weren’t alone in this shit Isabella.” At this point I couldn’t take much more my head is fucking killing me.  
“Fine.” I said. ‘But shouldn’t I be the one making it up to you? You know blowing up your rifle?’ He just looked at me with that damn grin of his and shakes his head.   
”Keys.” He asked with his right hand out, I pulled them out of the bag and he takes off my bag from my shoulder and puts it on the back seat.  
“No bugs this time Castle.” I said   
“No, not this time.” He said as he opened the passenger side door and helped me in. “Back to the garage, where you parked before?” He asked.  
“Yes, third floor corner space.”  
“Did you have meds for that migraine?” He asked as he buckled in and started the Jeep.  
“Yeah I didn't take them yet.” I replied.  
“Why the fuck not Isabella?” I heard a bit of anger in his voice.  
“Well there is a really nice side effect that about 30-40 minutes after I take them, they make me throw up. I am not about to puke in my Jeep, Frank. I'll take them when I get home and changed. Unless you want to clean my Jeep up for me?” I said to him.  
“No I think I’ll pass on that.” He said.

We drove in silence more for me than anything, we finally got to the parking garage. He gets out goes to the back and grabs my bag than comes up and opens my door. He is as quiet as he can be and he hits the lock on the inside of the car door so the horn doesn’t go off.   
“Come on.” He held out his hand to me, I didn't move I had my eyes closed, I couldn’t really move at this point. “Please Isabella.” he begged, Frank Castle begged! Well shit.  
”Sorry Frank I wasn't here at the moment.” I took his hand and he helps me stand when he sees me swaying back towards the Jeep a little.  
“Are you going to be diff…” I cut him off.  
“We'll take this set of stairs down and straight across the courtyard.” I pointed to the building next door.

Once we were downstairs and at the entrance to the building I took out my key fob from my bag he was carrying and unlocked the door. We headed to the elevator and I leaning up against the wall next it with my eyes closed. The door opened thankfully with no one in it. He tugged gently on my arm when I didn't move and held onto my arm when he felt me sway again into him as I hit the button to the 3rd floor. Once we got to the floor, I turned to the right to the only condo at this end. He still had my keys in hand and he unlocked the door. Ranger and Ammo were standing at the door, Ranger wasn't use to me bringing anyone home. He let out a low growl showing his metal tipped front eye teeth, his brother took his lead and followed suit growling at Frank as well.   
“It's ok boys, Frank's a friend no bites until I tell you ok.” I rubbed both of their heads and that shut them up. I pulled my coat off and kicked off my shoes. Frank took my bag to the computer desk in the living room.  
“Where's your pills?” he asked.  
“In the front zipper, the little gray case, the yellow pill.” He got it out of the bag, hands not staying too long in the bag. As if he little afraid to touch it and he quickly handed the pill to me.  
He walks to the kitchen and was standing at the sink. “Glasses?”  
“On the left.” I replied quietly just watching him.

He got the glass down filled it with water and handed it to me. I took the pill and headed to the bedroom stripping my clothes off as I went I was in too much pain to care. I saw he picked up my coat and laid it on the back of the couch and grabbed my shoes and carried them to the bedroom. I got my night clothes on and he tried not to look as I did it. God love him such gentleman, I wasn’t expecting that. I went to the bathroom and slide down the wall next to the toilet and just waited for the inevitable. I watched him pick up my clothes and folding them placing them on the chair in the corner. Ammo and Ranger following him everywhere not sure what to make of him and what he was doing here.   
Frank went to the bed next and pulled the covers down on the bed. He came in to the bathroom when he heard me start throwing up.  
“You’re okay” He holds my hair back for me rubbing my back gently. “Another round?” He asked.  
“No...no I don't think so. Fuck this hurts.” I grip the side of my head curling up on the floor in front of him. “Fucking pharmaceutical companies are sadists.” He let out a light chuckle as he continues to rub my back. He stood up and grabbed a glass of water and wet the washcloth and helps me clean up.  
”Why are you doing this Frank?” I said I sounded pitiful.  
“You needed help Isse and I told you that you weren’t alone in this anymore. Besides I'am trying to make it up to you about your knee. I really shouldn't have grabbed at your knee like that and I am sorry.” He touched my face, he looks genuinely sorry and hurt by it. “Can you stand up or are you going to get sick again?”  
“No...I think the stomach area is ok. Ah hello again, me pointing a rifle at you, me blowing up rifle.”  
“I assure you I have had worse.” He chuckles as he helped me up and over to the bed I climbed in and he covered me up.

I woke up about 4 hours later as usual to take the second damn pill, at least this pill doesn't make me sick. It was about 7:30 pm and I didn’t hear anything when I got up or see my dogs anywhere when I went to the bathroom to get the other pill. Great I wonder what the hell he did with my dogs. I saw a light on out in the living room, well shit he was still here! Ranger and Ammo were sitting at his feet and I see his hand gun on the table next to the chair. Nice! Some guard dog Ranger is. Hell if I gave the order to attack he probably would roll over for Frank and ask for a belly rub. Bastard. 

What I also noticed was Frank had Nate’s guitar in his hands. It had been sitting in the corner for so long I had forgotten about having it. I didn't have the heart to get rid of it, it meant to much to me. Ammo heard me got up and walked over to me wagging his tail as I moved to the couch to sit down. He had put my jacket away and he must have fed boys and took them out for a walk. I noticed their leashes were moved from it usual spot. Well damn Frank!

“I didn't know you knew how to play.” he said as he looked up at me.  
“I don't, that was my husband’s.” He stopped playing and started to put it back on the stand. “No it's fine, I don't mind.” He still put down. 'Really Frank I don't mind, I didn't know you knew how to play either.” I said.  
“Yeah I haven't played in a long time...while since…” Oh shit his family.  
“That's ok Frank, I get it.” I stopped.  
He changed the subject “How's your head, did the vision come back to your eye?”  
“The migraine let up somewhat but it’d still there. The vision in my right eye is just blurred now, I had to take the other pill. Thankfully that one doesn't make me sick.”  
“Do you think you could eat something?”  
What the hell Frank! You’re fucking with me here I want to say out loud.  
“I don't think that's a good idea right now, thanks thou.” I paused rubbing Ammo’s ears.  
“Why did you stay Frank? You didn’t have to, I really appreciate what you did today. But you could have just taken them out and fed them and I would have been fine.”  
“I told you I wanted to help, you needed it. Besides I feIt better knowing you had someone to watch over you, when you were pretty much dead to the world there.” He paused “And by the looks of it you’re about ready to pass out again.’ He stood up reach out a hand and helped me up, I could have said the same for him too.   
“Come on back to bed with you.”  
He walked me back to the bedroom and tucked me back into bed just when he almost walked away I grabbed his arm.  
“Stay” I said. “The bed's more than big enough for the two of us and the spare room isn't made up and that couch isn't big enough for you. Just stay Frank.”

He just stared down at me and looked around the room. I let go of his arm and he left the bedroom, shit now I did it.   
I heard him moving around out in the living room, he grabbed the gun and went out to make sure the door was locked and turned off the light. He came back into the room and started to unbutton his tight fitting dress shirt. He had a black muscle shirt on underneath. Oh shit he's fucking killing me here, that muscle shirt was tight and that man had muscles that I had never seen on someone before. I mean Nate was in excellent shape and built but this should be fucking illegal.  
He sat down on the hope-chest at the bottom of the bed where the boys usually lay. He removed his boots and socks and than his dark blue jeans.  
Oh dear lord boxers, figures damn Marine! At least he wasn’t going commando.   
He stands up and walks over to the other side of the bed. Pulling back the cover, he has the gun in his hand and places it under the pillow. He lays on his back, hands folded over his chest like he doesn't want take too much space.  
“I am not going to slit your throat Frank.” He lets out light chuckle.  
“Get some sleep I have a pretty safe neighborhood, don't go into guard dog mode on me and stay awake all night that's what their for.” Pointing to the bottom of the bed to the boys as they took up their spot on the chest.  
“Ranger a MWD, I take it from his teeth.” Frank asked.  
“Nope I run a dog fighting ring.”  
“What?” He said leaning up and looks over at me, boy the tone in his voice changed.  
“You a dog person there Frankie, I was kidding. You saw Ranger does he have scars? Now poor Ammo that guy must have been in a dog fight club. You saw him when I found him out back of Meredith’s diner.” He lays back down in a huff.   
“You always like this?” he asked.  
“My witty sense of humor. Yep get use to it Castle.” I said “Get some sleep.”

I woke up first I was on my right side, thank god the damn headache was gone and my vision was back to normal. It was 4:30am I slowly rolled over and found Frank a sleep on his side facing me. I wanted to touch him and make sure he was really there and I wasn’t dreaming this time. I watched him sleep he looked so different, all the stress that lined his face was gone and he actual look relaxed for a change. I got up to head to the bathroom and stood at the bottom of the bed for a minute rubbing Rangers ears, Frank was dead to the world. Damn it shouldn't be like that for him, he needs someone to watch over him, like he did for me when I needed it. I am changing that for him whether he wants it or not. 

When I came out of the bathroom, damn dog stole my space in bed. Ranger just looked at me with sad eyes. 'It's my turn to watch over Frank, Colonel.’ his eyes said looking back at Frank. Ok I guess I am up now, I head out to the kitchen with Ammo following me, well damn he even washed and dried the damn glass. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my stuff and put back in what I needed for the day. I just had some book work, no need for the laptop, just iPad today at the diner. Seeing Nate’s guitar in the stand over in the corner made something snap in my head. Would Frank head to the diner this morning, ok he missed that one time. Would he want a change of clothes, a shirt maybe?

The spare room had all of our stuff from the apartment in D.C. that I saved. I did get rid of some of Nate’s clothes but not everything, some of my favorite shirts and Under Armour hoodies. I went and opened the door quietly, his dress uniform was in the bag on a hook on the wall. I found the box I needed a pulled a black Under Armour t-shirt and hoodie. It still smelled like his cologne which oddly reminded me of what Frank wore a while back. I didn’t shut the door for some reason, just left it open and I took the clothes back to the bedroom and put them on the chair. I quietly grabbed some clothes and went a took a shower. I had a spare toothbrush and laid it out on the counter for him. 

Shower:

I started the shower and I removed my night clothes and walked in and slide the glass door closed.  
I shut my eyes letting the hot water rain down on me, soothing my sore muscles in my neck and shoulder. I was just about ready to grab the soap when I heard the door open and Frank walked in and closed the door he looked at little lost to say the least. 

“Did you need something?" I asked.   
He looked nervous as he looked everywhere but the shower door at me.  
“Yes…no…fuck it.” He said pulling his tank top over his head and removing his boxers. The next thing I know he opened the shower door and stepped in.  
“Afraid I would catch you masturbating in the shower?” He said with a smirk.   
“Nope that doesn't work anymore, nothing pretty much does.” I said quietly.   
I am facing Frank now and just taking all of his scars in that decorated his body, so many battles and so many fights, it told the story of who we were whether we liked it or not. I was self conscious about mine at least the new ones that run up my right side. Damn him and all his muscles, any normal woman would be dripping to get near him not me. Don’t get me wrong I fucking love his body. Mine just doesn’t respond like it should I noticed his eyes wonder and didn’t that son of a bitch lick his lips.

“I would have to say for someone that looks as good as you do why are you still alone?” Frank said.   
“Well you’re kind of here with me and I am not that good looking. Besides it just doesn't work like that anymore for me.” Frank looked at me with what I could say is sadness and it was only reflected in my eyes as well.

“Isabella you’re fucking hot believe me.” He paused “Yeah... don't expect it to say hello to you either. I thought it was different for women than you... you know men.” He said.

“First I am not that good looking, men don't like scars. Especially once they find out how I got these.” I pointed to myself.   
“Isabella.” He growled at me and there was something in his eyes that changed, shit ok that did something to me.   
“I...I thought it was my medicine, the anti-depressant pill but I am not depressed. It's just calms my mind down. Provides I guess you can say clarity. My mind never stops, god that drove Nate up the god damn wall. Hell you know I only sleep what 4 hours so I am always on the go. Maybe its a mild version of ADHD, bipolar, not sure never got tested.” I shrugged. “That pill gives me my downtime I needed. But it also changed my libido so it took me awhile to...a get warmed up.” I laughed quietly Frank smiled understandingly. “Nate understood, I knew it frustrated him, thinking it was somehow his fault he couldn’t take care of his wife. After Nate...it just got worse and that part of me doesn’t work anymore.”

“Any other man right now would hard as rock looking at you. You prefect curves in the right damn places. I know you take good care of yourself. And you’re wrong some men like scars, I know I do.” He points to himself, I laughed. “I think they’re beautiful Isabella, don’t think otherwise.” He paused. “I had issues this last time...I was able to separate what I did overseas, you know combat and regular life at home to a point. But this last time… was the worst… I was so tired…I couldn’t. Shit Maria tried...I just couldn't. And now after everything...it was like I was on autopilot with killing, sex wasn't in any part of that.”  
“I know, I really do, Frank.' I smiled weakly at him.

I took up the bar of soap and lathered up my hands and said what was on my mind before I chickened out.   
“Do you think you would have an issue with letting me wash you.” I pointed to him.  
“Hell no girl.” Oh why did he have to look at me like that with that damn lopsided grin. 

I watched his muscles flex at one point I couldn't stop myself as I ran my hand along his forearm and up his bicep. He stops moving and just watches me now as I went. I moved along to his chest and down his stomach. He had a well defined six pack and side muscles, I had the damn urge to suddenly lick everyone of them. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breathe. It dawn on me that he hadn't let anyone touch him like this since his wife Maria, shit. 

I took my hands back over his shoulders, running slow circles it across his broad chest, down his stomach I felt his muscles flex   
under my touch. Oh that felt good, shit! I moved back to his strong biceps and forearms and than hands. He turned so I could wash his back, when I was done that I moved him under the shower. I knelt down in front of him to wash his lower legs. He was washing his hair and I briefly looked up at his groin, I was going to let him of care of that area.  
But for someone who said he was having a difficult time in that area, something certainly charged. I stood up, he had his eye closed letting the water run over his shoulders.

“Frank?” I said quietly, he opened his eyes looking at me concerned.  
“I think someone wants to say hi." I looked down.  
“Shit” He looked down at his groin, he had a look of disbelief he was so use to not feeling.   
“Shit” He said again.

I moved to stand on his left side and I wrapped my hand around his semi-hard cock before I lost my nerve. He lets out an honest to god moan and he was hard in no time, god he’s thick and long. I worked my hand over his length and I watched his eyes flutter shut leaning back his head, “Fuck I forgot what that felt like, Isabella.” He moaned.  
“Let me take care of you, I got you Frank.” I said with a grin.   
“Yeah I know you do.” He peeked opened his eyes to look at me and chuckled.   
“What do you like Frankie? Do you like your balls played with?” My other hand reached between his legs, grabbing him and rolling his balls in between my fingers than cradling them gently and giving them a gentle squeeze.  
“Fuck, Isse!” He thrusted his hips out.  
“Ok I guess you liked that.” I laughed and kissed his left shoulder. I worked my hand over his thick cock slowly and gripping tightly at his base. Give it a hard squeeze, I know Nate always like that, I could feel his balls tightening up not to long now. He was close and he took his hand and guided my hand just right with the strokes. Moving my hand a little faster I loosen my grip a little.  
“No tighter, keep your hand like this.” He made my hand tighten around him. “Oh fucking prefect, you’re so damn good.’ His right hand gripped my arm and his left arm come around my waist pulling me closer.   
“Oh shit I am going to cum.”  
“I got you Frank, just let go, it’s alright. Cum for me Frank.” I said whispering in his ear.   
“Fuck Isse.” He throw his head back and his orgasm hit him I felt his whole body shuttered. He’s cum hitting the shower wall, I kept working him through it. I was rewarded with another round of cum thick and heavy. He grabbed a hold of me and pulled me in front of him, he leaned his forehead to mine, his lust filled eyes so dark just stared at me.  
“How the fuck did you do that?” Frank said as almost a whisper.   
“Ah I am not really sure there Frank, all I did was offer to wash you down and apparently you were happy with that offer.” I said with smile.

“Shit girl, it’s your turn now.” Frank said.  
“Frank, please it doesn’t work like that for me.” I said as he roughly turns me around my back to him. Grabbing the soap I can feel his still hard cock hitting my ass. His hands start to massage my tension shoulders and neck before he reaches for my right arm and gently rubs the soap in and switches to the other arm. He moved to my back now and his fingers briefly traced my tattoos that I had before he moved to my stomach rubbing the soap in. He finally gets bold enough and cupped my breasts in both of his hands pinching and rolling my nipples with his fingers. I arched my chest into his hands he chuckles darkly, shit that went straight to my core, that damn deep laugh of his.

Frank knells down in the shower and soaps up my legs and was ever so gentle with my right knee. I wasn’t paying attention to him but he was staring up at my pussy. He finally stands up and washes me off and his right hand moves down my stomach and went straight to my clit. I jerked oh shit, ok maybe I was wrong as his rough finger tips stroke me.  
“If you don’t feel anything Isabella then why are you so fuckin’ slick.” A finger dipped into me, he whispered in my ear.   
“Oh Frank!”  
“Yeah that’s what I thought.” He said in my ear with that damn gritty voice of his.  
His rough fingers worked at me and I am panting hard my head leans back on his chest. 

My right hand resting on his forearm I could feel his muscle flex with the movement of his fingers and didn’t I think about that dream I had with him. Oh shit! I could feel his strong abdominal muscles on my back and his hard hot cock on my ass and all I could think about was what it would feel like with him pounding into me from behind, oh that did it.  
“Oh Frank please.” I begged.  
“I gotta ya, Isse I gotta ya. Damn it girl your beautiful all fucked up like this.” His other hand moved my right leg up to rest on the edge of the shower to give him better access. He brought that hand up to join the other one using two fingers to fuck me.   
I whimpering now, “Shit I am so close, Frank please.” He kisses my right shoulder over the scars.  
“Don’t be self conscious about these scars Isabella. They are fuckin’ hot to me.” He moved his left hand and grabbed my hand moving it to behind my back. “You feel what you did to me girl.” He forced my hand around his still thick hot member.  
“Oh Fuck!” That was enough my orgasm hit me so hard my legs almost gave out, he wrapped his left arm around me holding me upright.  
“I gotta ya Isse, don't fight it, just let it take over.” He whispered in my ear. His left arm firmly around my waist holding me up and close to him as my body shutter and I squirmed against him. He kept stroking my clit working towards another and didn't take me long I climaxed, I swear I see stars I bite my lower lip and he notices.  
“I wanna hear ya girl.” His rough voice commanded.  
“Oh Frank please.' I moaned out loud it was almost pornographic.  
“Yeah you fuckin’ moan for me girl.” he said with grit in his voice.

My head rested on his shoulder and I am breathing fast. I felt his hands move across my abdomen, rubbing his rough hands in circles. I felt his lips kiss my right shoulder again. I finally came back to reality, I turned around and our eyes met he rested his forehead mine again.  
“How the fuck did you do that Frank?” I said, he kindly smirked at me.

Frank took a hold of my right hand palm up and brought it up to his lips. They seemed to linger there momentarily, before gently kissing my skin. That was the most intimate thing I experience especially when he looked back up at me. I was looking at the real Frank the one he had kept burdened so deep.  
He pushes me gently against the shower wall. His lips met my forehead, his hands holding on to my sides. He pulls away to move wrap his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. My hand ran gently up his back then I raked through his hair, he leaned down and kissed my shoulder again and rested his chin on my right shoulder. I turned my head and rested my head on his chest above his heart. We stayed that way for the longest time. We finally let go I turned the shower off and he grabbed the towels. He dried me off and wrapped the towel around me and I returned the favor. When we came back out of the bathroom Frank went back to finishing making the bed.

“You didn't have to do that Frank, I’am not sure how you got that lazy dog up, he stole my spot when I got up to go to the bathroom earlier.”  
“It's ok it's the least I can do.” He goes to grab his clothes to get dressed.  
“I have these shirts that might fit you if you want something different to change into.”  
“Isse” Frank said.  
“Frank” I said eyebrow raised “Knock it off Castle get your ass in there you stubborn Jar Head.” He grabbed the shirt and his pants and headed back to bathroom to change. 

While he was in there I wrote a note and left it on the kitchen counter that I was taking dogs out and would be back in ten minutes give or take with the damn dogs smelling everything and anything, or a random squirrel and pigeon sighting.   
When I came back in he was sitting in the chair that he was in the night before putting on his boots. What I didn’t know was while I was out was that Frank had a little look around the spare bedroom. He found the box of clothes, some journals, pictures of Nate and me, a hand carved wooden box with Nate’s dog tags, black titanium bracelet and our wedding rings. Nate’s white dress uniform for the Navy was hang up on the wall and he unzipped the bag to look at it. Frank realized the clothes he was wearing belong to her husband, why would she do that?

“Damn dog and his stupid obsession with pigeons.” I said as I got dogs water bowl and food out and nearly lost a hand with Ranger. “Ammo don’t let your brother eat all of your food.”  
“Do you have class today?” Frank asked.  
“No thankfully I don't, are we still heading to the diner this morning?”  
“Yeah if you want to.” He replied.   
“Yes, it fine and it’s not that far from here. Do you want me to drive and drop you off somewhere than?”  
“No, I am not that far from the diner either just in the opposite direction.” I grabbed my bag and jacket and he grabbed the hoodie and put it on and grabbing his folded shirt and put his jacket on over the hoodie. He caught my eye on him when I looked at him with that hoodie on, damn him why does he have to look so damn good in that. We headed out and as soon as we got to the elevator, my nosy neighbor Joe was leaving for work.

“Oh good morning Isabella. Is this your brother?” He asked annoying, he was always trying to get me to go on a date with him.  
“No this Pete, my boyfriend he just got home from a tour of duty overseas.” Thank god for Frank faded out buzzcut, Joe was taken back by my comment of Frank being my boyfriend.   
“What branch services are you in Pete?” Joe puffed himself up a little.   
“Marine Corp. I got lucky and ran into this little lady here on a base in Afghanistan and damn if it wasn’t love at first sight.” He winked at me and than the elevator door opened Frank wrapped his arm around me and we walked in, Joe didn't.  
“Have a good day.” I called and the door shut.   
“What was that about? Why boyfriend? You could have said brother.” Frank asked.  
“Thanks for going along with it. He's always trying to ask me out.” I said.  
“Not your type?” Frank asked with a frown.    
“Hell no!” Looking at him like he was nuts.  
“He seems nice.”   
“Shut it, Castle! He's a damn accountant at bank and is boring as hell. I like someone a little rough around the edges.”   
The next thing I know the door opened and I walked out ahead of him and he followed behind. I don’t really think Frank knew how to take that last comment from me. He finally caught up to me and we walked together.   
“Why don’t you take the dogs to the diner, I am sure Meredith wouldn’t have a problem with them. Say they are your PTSD service dogs like everyone else does with their teacup chihuahua when they bring them into the diner.” Frank asked.  
“I could, I didn’t think you were a chihuahua type.” I looked up at him.  
“Oh what type would you think I am?” He asked with a smile.   
“Oh Pit Bull like Ammo or German Belgian like Ranger.”  
“Pit Bull huh, yeah you might be right there. Chihuahua’s are just too damn yappy for me.” he laughed. 

We finally make it to the diner a little later than usual and of course Meredith see’s us walk in.  
“It’s about time you two show up.” Frank walked to his usual table and I tried to go to mine but he grabbed my arm and pushed me into the seat across from him.   
“It’s about damn time that happens too.” She said.  
“See what you started.” I said kicking his boot under the table.  
“Yep’ he answered me ‘We’ll have our usual Meredith.” Frank said.

‘Sure thing Frank.” We both frozen and looked at each other, I think we both stopped breathing all together. “I am not an idiot Castle, I know who the hell you are!” Meredith said smartly. “Now just work with her to get that knee done and than we are golden.” She patted him on the shoulder and headed to the kitchen.  
She came back with our coffee and said to him. “You ripe her heart out Frank, I’ll kill ya, got it.”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am.” he replied with a curt nods. 

I snorted. “Really Meredith?”

“Yes Isabella?” She said raising her eyebrow at me.

“How are you going to do that pray tell?” I asked.

“Rat poison in his coffee, he drinks enough of it.’ Just as Frank was ready to take a sip and she turns and walked away.

“She certainly means business there.” He said to me. “You can forget your damn tip than.” He yelled after her.

‘Well damn I never thought that was how the Punisher was finally going to met his demise. Taking down by a little lady at diner with rat poison.’ I started laugh uncontrollably and he just glared at me. 

‘Keep it up over there, Ms. Witty Sense of Humor.’ He growled at me.


	13. Loaner/Questioning/Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank tries to return something that belongs to Isse. Meredith just wants an answers and Frank has his first run in with Billy Russo. Isabella might have pushed her luck with Frank and these two might finally get it together in the end.

Loaner:   
At our next meeting with Curtis and the veterans group. I ended up sitting next to Frank I noticed Curtis and Iggy looking at each other and than over to Frank and me. Curtis just smiled and shook his head at us. When it was over I was heading over to my Jeep and Frank got some thing out of his truck before hollering over at me.

'Hey Reap.' He called across the parking lot and I stopped and turned around, he continued walking over to me. He hands me the shirt and hoodie back. 'Here, thanks for the loan by the way.'  
'No Frank keep them.’ I said.  
'They belong to your husband, Isabella.' Frank said quietly. I paused for a second wondering how he figured that out before I realized. I left the spare room door open that morning.  
'It's ok Frank, I don't think he's going to be needing them any time soon.' I smiled shyly. 'Just take them, I don't mind Frank really. I wouldn’t have given them to you if I did.'  
'Isse.'  
'Frank.'  
We just stood there for the longest time staring at each other. I saw Curtis coming over and I finally moved first.  
'I better get home before Ranger rips the condo apart looking for his dinner and turns on his brother for something to eat. I'll see you tomorrow at the diner, Frank.'  
'Yeah see you tomorrow, Isse.'

Curtis walked up behind Frank as he watched me leave.  
'What are you two doing Frank?' Curtis asked  
'I don't know, I really don't know." Frank said looking down at the ground.  
'Well obviously there is something there with Isabella, maybe you are too damn stubborn for your own good to see it. You won't need to protect her Frank, you know I told you before she quite capable of taking care of herself.'  
'Yeah I have seen that first hand, she the female versus of myself.' Frank said  
'Well damn that’s great, now there two shit magnets I have to deal with.’ Curtis said with a laugh.  
'Funny haha.' Frank said as he turned and walked to his truck.

Questioning:  
I got there before Frank the next morning and was sitting there waiting for Meredith to bring my coffee over.  
“So what was that about the other morning with you and you know 'Pete'?” she asked.  
“I’am not sure I know what you mean?”  
“Isabella again I am not an idiot, first off I see how he looks at you.” I interrupted her quietly “The man lost his wife and kids.”  
“The man can look, can't he and he does look and especially at you.” She raised her eyebrow.  
“He doesn’t look at me like that.” I said shaking my head in disbelief.   
“Yes he most certainly does and you missed the way he was looking at you in that motorcycle outfit a couple of weeks back.’ She gave me a stern look and continued on “Second I recognized my nephew's hoodie he always liked to wear and I know you two are adults.”  
“Nothing happened between us, I had a migraine on Wednesday, Jamie and Iggy couldn't give me a ride home so I called Curtis, an old friend of both Frank and I. I thought it was going to be Curtis that was coming to pick me up and it turned out to be Frank instead.”  
“Sounds to me like Curtis is trying to play match maker as well.”  
“Meredith stop.” I said shaking my head.  
“No Isabella, you know Nate wouldn't want you to be like this and for all intents and purpose. Frank's a good man, a little rough around the edges but a good guy.”  
“What makes you think?” I looked around no one close enough to over hear us. “The Punisher even wants or is even looking a girlfriend?" Eyebrow raised.  
“We'll see about that.” She pats me on the shoulder “At least he knows with your military background you can take care of yourself and that's one thing less for him to worry about and you don’t go stick your nose in where it doesn’t belong like some other women.’  
“True. Well you get working on that with ‘Pete’ there Meredith and see what you can do. Hey maybe we could go on a date while he’s killing gang bangers, hell I would probably help him.”  
“Isabella!” Meredith said shaking her head in shock and walked away, Frank finally walked in looking at us curiously.   
“You started it by the way.” I warned her.   
‘You two behaving or do I have to get my vest?’ Frank asked.   
‘I am a freakin’ saint, I am not so sure about Meredith thou.’ Frank snorted at my comment.

Rooftop:  
I had followed Frank like I did before and I was there to witness when he had his first run in with Russo, mind you I was on the rooftop 4 stories up at the time. Watching the whole thing play out through the scope of my rifle. Boy that was an interesting show down especially when I noticed that Smirnov was with Russo. Smirnov had been hightailing it back to another vehicle when Frank and Russo starting firing at each other. It came to surprise to all three of them when I shot at the gas tank of Smirnov getaway car and blow it up. Forcing Smirnov to head another direction. That what got Frank's attention to my position and that's where I made a mistake. I was too busy watching Smirnov and to were he heading to notice that Frank made it over to this building and upstairs. Faster than I thought possible, I was just about ready to move out of my position and move to another. When I noticed good old Frank watching me.

His looked at little wired up to say the least or more like a dog off his chain but what I really noticed was his eyes, he was fucking pissed and looked as if he was about ready to kill me. He must not have recognized the same tactical kit I was wearing to know it was me.  
“You're good I'll give you that but not that good, you left yourself get caught.” He said.  
“Oh I wouldn't say that.” I said he looked a little surprised to heard a woman’s voice. I finished packing everything up and pulled the mask down and the hood the covered my hair.  
“What the fuck do you think you're doing Isabella?” he growls and gets up and stocks over to me and that’s when he noticed the tripwire I had placed on the roof.  
“Not so fucking stupid after all am I Frank?”  
He steps over it and continues on and “Answer my goddamn question girl!” he barked at me.  
“You seemed a little surprised there Frank, didn't Madani tell you that Russo signed himself out of the hospital in the blood of 5 staff member.”  
He didn't answer me.  
"I'll take that as a no than.” I go to the tripwire and reset the claymore.  
“Answer my question Isabella!” He yelled at me.  
“Finishing something that has taken 2 years to get to and maybe I'll finally get what I want.” I looked at him he saw something that truly scared him.

He doesn't say anything just grabs the front of my vest and lifts me off my feet so fast I didn't have time to react, shit he’s fast! He holding me with both hands off the ground by the throat now. Damn he’s strong.   
“What the fuck is it with you, do you wanna die that badly? I said I would fucking help you!" he asks, his face devote of emotion. "You wanna give up that badly huh? Where the fuck is that woman in the parking lot that took out those three guys trying to steal your Jeep huh? What about the girl stealing from Meredith? What about when you helped Meredith? Who’s going to help when her husband passes away? You don’t think she’s going to need someone. What happened to the woman I know, the fighter? I saw her that night when we were in the warehouse taking out that gang. She don’t take shit from the devil himself, hell she’d laugh in his face. Where’d that girl go huh?”  
“Fuck off!” I yelled back at him.

He clenched his jaw and drops me unexpectedly and I was able to catch myself and land on my feet. But he starts pushing me to the roof edge, there is a little retaining wall that surrounds the edges that was as high as my thighs. I lose my balance and his hands are on my throat again holding my head and upper body over the edge of the roof top.   
”Well I’ll give you what you damn well want than.” He said darkly.   
”Get off Frank!” I screamed at him.

He continues to push me over the side only my legs caught the side, bent at the knees still clinging to the wall as best I could. His left hand goes to my left leg and lifts, throws me over the side. My right hand catches the side in time but my shoulder is screaming in agony. I reach up with my left hand not able to touch the side and my right hand slips off the edge. Frank grabs a hold of my left wrist just in time but I felt like it wrenched out of the socket.

“I am not done yet!" I screamed up at him and I somehow was able to reach his other hand and my toes of my boots dig intolerance the side of the building and pull myself up. I was kneeling on the roof top trying to catching my breath and I reach for my left shoulder and manipulate it back in place with a sickly pop. Frank steps down from the little ledge and leans over me near my ear.  
“So you’re not done yet Reap?” And continues to walk in front of me.  
That Bastard!

Oh now I am fucking pissed and its my turn time to move fast than he wasn't expecting me to. I stood up and tackled him to the ground he was caught off guard. I punched him with my right hand so hard, he actually seem stunned for a second.  
“I said I wasn't fucking done, Smirnov is mine and once I kill him than I am done. You can fuckin’ throw me off the roof than you fucking bastard.”  
“There she is, come on Reaper. It’s about time you come out to play with me.” Frank said with a wicked grin.  
“Fuck you Castle!” I scream at him.  
I was still straddling him, he laughs a little and turns his head to side and spits some blood out of his mouth from my punch.  
“You are a tough little bitch when you get pissed off, that's a fucking turn on for me, Reap.”   
“Shut it Castle.” I hiss at him as I try to move to stand up but he wouldn't let me. He gripped my hips hard, I could feel him under me he was fuckin' hard as a rock.  
“Are you seriously thinking about fucking me on the rooftop Frank?” I said as I leaned down next to his ear.  
”Damn right I am girl, I want to see what you are fucking made of.”  
“Nice way to distract girl so when Homeland comes up to arrest me I won’t know it.”  
“I ain't like that Isabella.” He looked sincere when he said. “I am having too much fun with you Ground Pounder.”  
“Fine you know where I live, when you're done playing errand boy for DHS, we'll finish this.” I leaned over and palmed him, he moaned.   
“You better not tease me girl or I'll punish you for it.” Frank threaten.  
“I don't tease Castle.” I pushed off of him and got the hell off the building as fast as I could.


	14. Vest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Isabella finally spend some quality time together! Smut and Frank’s vest make an appearance. Hey I can’t help it that vest and Jon Bernthal are my kink and I couldn’t let this chapter wait any longer.  
> Thank you for the read and your patience.

Vest:

Oh that man, why does he have to get under my skin. Fine he wants to play, I can do that. Hell I am not even sure what the hell I was thinking even when I offered him that, I was shocked that he even thought of me in that way.   
Ok who was I kidding no I wasn’t, I was fooling myself really especially after what we did in the shower. He texted me later that he would be by at 7:30pm, well wasn't that nice of him.

I am still not sure what I was thinking when I headed to the spare bedroom and dug thru one of my boxes of clothes until I found my lingerie. I found a nice little black number was a mix of lace, mesh and satin, The lace was delicate floral and mesh panels with satin at the push up cups. A nice lace band underneath and lace shoulder straps. The panties were similar but boy shorts, I had black silk robe on that went to above the knee and I tied off at the waist. 

I watched him from the spare bedroom window as he parked his truck next my Jeep. Damn if he still didn't have that fucking vest still on, he zipped up his jacket and headed to the steps. He finally made it to the door I didn't leave him waiting long. He   
takes one look at me from head to toe and back to my face. Such a gentleman even thou the robe is covering everything.

“So are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come in?’ I asked him leaning against the door.  
“Is that for me?” He walks in and pointing to my attire.  
“Nope I thought I would invite Joe down the hall.” I said back at him, like really Frank you should know better.  
“Here you said you didn't tease Isabella.” He flashed his trademark lopsided grin at me.  
“Well you just never know. Did you have to wear the vest Frank?” I said as I unzipped his jacket for him and pulled it off of him hanging it in the closet and went to locked the door.   
“Sorry I didn’t think about it.” He seemed a little worked up about it, his hands go to his side at the Velcro to remove it. I stop him and he looking at me confused. I let my hands run up the vest fingers dancing across the skull.  
“You got off on me being pissed off, what do you think that vest does for me Frankie.” I looked up him sweetly.   
“You're fucking something girl, you know that?” He smirks as he pushes me against the nearby wall both hands on either side of me. “So what do we have here then?”  
“Why don't you find out.” I said.

His right hand comes down and pulls on the bow. He opens the robe and stops. “Shit” I watch him move more of the material away with his finger tips. He licks his lips which I find out later that he does when he likes something.   
“You can fucking kill a man with that Isabella. Damn girl. Is that all for me?” He asked looking back up at me excitement in his eyes.  
“Maybe if you’ve been good.” I replied.  
“Oh I know I have been, sweetheart.” He grins at me and looked back down.   
“I am glad I still got it Frank.”  
“Yeah Isabella you still got it all right.” He said as he move the other side of robe which was hiding the scars, I tried to stop his hand.  
”Nope not happening, I told you before I think your scars are fucking hot Isabella.” He takes his right hand and tips my chin up and kisses my forehead. “Don't ever forget that.” My hands gripped his vest pulling him closer.

“Bed Now Frank.” I commanded.

“Ma'am Yes ma'am.” He picks me up bridal style and carries me there. Shit! He puts me down on the bed and I sit there for a second and I stand back up. I push him around to sit down on the bed in my spot. My hands on his shoulders he's not putting up much of a fight. I kneeled down removing his boots and socks then up to his vest.  
“I thought you wanted that to stay.” He asked.  
“I did but some how I know I will end up being the only one naked here if I don't take this off as much as I want you to fuck me with it on.” I replied to him.   
“Fuck girl.” He groaned at me.

I move to straddle his lap, his hands rest on my hips keeping me in place. My hands go to his shirt and pull it off of him.  
Shit! Damn him and every single one of his muscles, he had absolutely no body fat. He was devil I sold my soul to. I heard him growl lightly as my hands ran across his skin. I loved how his muscles reacted to me as I touched him. Frank’s hands go to the silk robe.

“You're covered up too much here babe.” He said as he leaned over and kissed my right shoulder above a scar. His hands come to my shoulders and slowly pulling the silk off of me and it pools on the floor at his feet. I push on his shoulders for him to lean back and he puts up a little fight.  
'We are doing this my way Castle.' I purred at him I go to move my hand to slap him but he catches my hand and smirks at me.  
“I am so fuckin’ glad you want to play rough with me.” He purred “I don't like being disappointed.”  
“I assure you, you won't be when we’re done.“ I leaned forward and ran my tongue up the side of his neck and kissing every so often and nipping his throat. He growled at me and I proceeded to run my hands down his chest and abdomen. I moved to unbuckle his belt and pulling his jeans down, his boxers followed next. He grabs my hands and pulls me back up to him, my hands run up his hard chest again, my legs straddling him.   
“I see you can’t keep your damn hands to yourself.” He said.  
“Nope” I replied smartly.

Shit he's hard already, he certainly doesn’t have a problem anymore. His hands go to my chest cupping my breast squeezing me through the material and next he goes to rip the bra off of me and I grabbed his hands to stop him.   
“Don't you dare ruin that! I paid good money for this and this is the first time I got to wear.” I fired back at him.  
“Did you just buy this for me?” He sits up suddenly, his hands coming around my waist.  
“No it was for was Nate...never mind…don’t worry about it.” I looked away for a second and his hand caught my chin.  
“Thank you for sharing this with me Isabella.” He said so sweetly as his fingers danced up my back and expertly removed the bra, his eyes showed something I wasn’t sure of. He removes it slowly and kissing the newly exposed skin and he drops it to the floor next to the robe. He brought his lips to my right breast kissing and sucking until he got to my right nipple and he latched on.  
“Oh Frank” I moaned, his other hand cupped my left breast and than he switched, paying attention to that nipple as well, licking and biting ever so gently.   
“Take this off now.” He growled in my ear, hands going to my waist again.  
“You’re going to have to let go for a second Frankie."  
“I guess but don't be gone for too long babe.” He lets go and I get up and remove the lace panties. All the while he eyes me and licks his lips again as I stripped for him.  
“Yeah Isabella you still got it, now get back here.” He lays back on the bed as I climb back on top of him. I position myself over him, I drop slowly onto him, taking him in inch by inch. His hands come to my waist holding me still letting me adjust to him, fuck he’s big! I feel his thumbs rubbing my skin, god love him being so patient.   
“You’re so fucking tight baby girl, please…if you don’t move I am going to lose it.”  
I smirked and I lift up slowly just until I reached his tip and slowly move back down and he gets impatient with me and slams me home.  
“Fucking hell!” I hissed at him, I placed my hands on his shoulders and started moving my hips grinding on top of him. He drops his head back on the bed.  
”Come on girl take me for a ride.”

I pick up the pace and slam down on him several times but this wasn’t working. I snaked my hands thru his hair and yank him up to sit up. He wrapped his arms around me holding me close. I started kissing his neck and finally work my way up to his right ear and biting hard.   
“Shit girl got wicked bite to you.” He said I swear his cock twitch inside me, well fuck he got off on the pain.   
Drop my mouth to his neck where it meets his shoulder and bite hard enough to draw blood. Oh he fucking growlIng again feeling it rumble through his chest, just made me want him more.   
“Fuck girl! I am getting you a damn muzzle.” he groans in my ear. He grabs my waist pushing down me as hard as he could and he thrusted up hard. I moaned and I lost all thought process as Frank takes control and starts brutally slamming into me. My arms wrapped around his shoulders, my hand running through his hair. His head rested on my left shoulder and he suddenly stops. 

“Frank?” I asked.

”I didn’t realize I marked you up good, didn’t I?” He sees the bruise on my shoulder from when I had to put it back into place. I   
could feel his muscles of arms stiffen up as his fingers traced it and caressed the skin like his trying to make it go away.  
“It’s just a bruise besides can’t say I didn't ask for it but I think you can mark me another way Frank.' He looks me in the eyes I tilt my head to the left showing my neck to him.  
“Show me your bite Frankie.” I said in the quiet voice looking back at him. I am held captive by how fierce his eyes are. His hand goes to the back of my head cradling it and tilts my head to the left.   
“Yeah once I am done with you, Joe ain't never gonna want you again.” he growls he bites my neck at the shoulder and I cry out in half pleasure, half pain. I clench around him, oh he groans in turn. 'Not even for a kiss." he whispered against skin as he licks at the blood from the wound. I pull back enough to look him square in the face.   
“I told you he's not my type." I go to kiss him and he pulls away.   
“What the fuck you trying to do, be affectionate with me now girl?” He growls at me.  
His hands move from my hair and he grabs me at the waist pinning me in place and pushes me down he’s so deep in me all can do is I moan my head drops to his shoulder. 

“Well then what do you call me giving you a hand job in the shower, while you finger my clit or how about you fucking me with your fingers. Or how able about now with you cock deep in me, Frank. What the hell is that to you, certainly seems that we are being affectionate to each other.”

“Nope.” he said as he rammed up into me again and again.

“Frank!” I cried out in pain, but it felt so damn good. “Well you better let go of me so I can get that kiss now from Joe.” I pushed a little on his shoulders. 

“The fuck you are girl.” He picks me up and slams home again, that caught my breath. 

“You better give me that kiss than Castle.”

“You gotta work for it, Reaper.” He said there was a dark look to his eyes it almost scared me. 

He pushes me off of him and the next thing I know, he has me on my back and crawls up my body and rests himself between my thighs. He has his one hand resting beside of my head and his other hand his two fingers rubbing circles over my clit.  
“I am laying on your Kevlar?”   
“Yep.” He said he said with a wicked grin.   
“Planning on fucking me on your vest?” I asked sweetly.  
“Damn right I am.” He pushes back into me.  
“Frank.” I moaned.

“Yeah Isse, what do you need?” He smiled wickedly at me. Before I could answer him, he moves to support himself on his forearms using all of his weight to push into me. He was downright feral, thrusts perfectly time. I ran my hands over his back and he grabs one of my wrist and pins it above my head. Than grabbing for the other, I fought him a little with a light laugh.   
“Enough, give me your other hand!” I gave in and he held both in strong grip of one of his hands.  
“Yes Sir.” Oh that got him, something in his eyes changed again, oh he liked that. Noted and filed away for further use. And than he turns down right animalistic now and pounds in to me so fast. He lets go of my hands and takes his hand to my clit and roughly fingers me making me jerk at his touch.

The bastard smirks at me.

My orgasm hits with the mix of pain and pleasure, oh he just fucks me through it.  
He finally cums it's a low groan, a release he has held for so long, he doesn't pull out and as I feel him spill inside me.  
“Fuck girl, you're something.” He rests his forehead against mine.  
“You think?”  
'I know Isabella.” He pulls out finally and rolls until his back pulling me with him. My head rest against his shoulder his left arm wrapped around my back cradling my head.

“Isabella.”  
“Frank”

“Don’t do that again you hear me, you scared the fucking hell out of me Isabella. I know you want to be with Nate and you miss him. Just as I miss Maria and the kids. But please don't give up, you have people that care for you here.” He moves to his side looking at me in the face and the next thing I know he’s reaching for my face and he's kissing me as if his life depended on it. Shit I must have earned that. 

‘I told you before that you are not alone in this fight Isabella.’ Frank said quietly. 

‘It’s not that I don’t want you’re help Frank, I just don’t want you hurt because of this mess. I don’t want to bring in anyone else that could…’ 

‘Why don’t you let me make my own call if I want to play at this party or not sweetheart. You ain’t chasing me off that easily.’ Frank warned.


	16. Stranger/Injection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella has an unexpected visitor and she is not to happy about it. Frank and Isse finally have a showdown with Russo. Lastly Curtis is not happy with Isabella. Oh dear not good when Curtis gets mad.   
> I hope you enjoy please let me what you think.

The next morning I was a little early at the diner, Frank did not stay over after our little ‘get together’ the night before. I could see he was having a little bit rough time with it, I got the feeling he wanted to stay. But was having this internal battle with himself and felt he had to leave but another part of him wanted to stay.   
He wasn't in the diner yet, I was a little concerned, but maybe he just needed time to himself after what had happened between us and I understood that. Or maybe he was out and about last night after he left my place. I have a feeling it was more the latter of the two.   
When I got to the diner I noticed someone sitting in my table. Meredith was speaking to this man, she looked up when she saw me and smiled. The man had his back to the door but I recognized his body built and military hair cut.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” I said I was a little pissed off to say the least right now and I stood next to his seat not letting him get up from the booth.   
“Isabella, it's good to see you, you look ok. A little on the thin side still but ok.” He said as he looked me over, concern showed in his gray eyes.   
“Meredith tell you how to find me?” I asked.  
“She might have.” He said with a gentle smile.  
“Meredith I am done, what's next tell my dad too?” I was pissed.  
“Isabella they're worried.” She said with concern in her voice.  
“Nope not good enough.” I said.  
“Sit down Isabella, why are you being like this?” He said, I finally sat down across from him.  
“Why, I told you I am doing this my way.”  
“Come home now please.” He said.  
“I am home, and no I can' t... I disappointed him... I can't.”  
“You didn't..." He replied back.  
“You don’t know what it’s like to disappointed him. I disappointed him twice now, I know what that look, looks like you never did.”  
“Isabella stop, please. I didn't come here to fight with you, please.”  
“What did you come here for?” I asked.  
“I wanted to see how you were doing. Meredith said you were back in school again finishing your degree. That's good I am glad to hear it and you gotta fella now too.”  
He paused at my reaction to the last part, I won't classify Frank and I as a couple or anything I am not sure what hell we are at this point. I guess we are two messed up vigilante killers trying to making one right person together, how should I know.   
“What's his name?” He asked.  
“Pete” I said quietly.   
“Can I meet him?” He pushed again.   
“You're about to because he just walked in and he looks a little concerned that I look so worked up about something.” I said and he looked over my shoulder to the mirror at the end of the diner.  
“Well I know one thing, his name certainly isn't Pete, Isabella.” He gave me this glaring you should know better look.  
“No it isn't.” I said quietly looking down at the table.   
“You mean to tell me you have been hanging out with Frank ‘The Punisher’ Castle?’  
“Yep would you expect anything less from me?” I shrugged my shoulders.   
“No, no I wouldn't at this point.” He paused shaking his head “Does he treat you good, because he looks like he was in a fight last night, still at it I see which is good. Do I need to have words with him because I know you can take care of yourself but if he lays a hand on you I'll kill him.”  
“Stop it, his wife and kids were murdered in front of him. He wouldn't lay a hand on me, I think he would cut his own hand off than hurt me. Just stop.” I pleaded with him.   
“Fine lets go over so he can stop worrying, he looks a little trigger happy right now. Marines are already a little crazy anyway so lets not push it.” He got up and offered me his hand to help me up which I took and we walked to Frank's table, I sat beside Frank and he sat across from us.  
“Is this guy bothering you Isabella?” Frank asked with a little irritation to his rough voice. He had his hand under the table I can guarantee he had his gun in hand. I put my hand on his arm lightly hopefully to help calm him down a little.   
“Define bothering, this one” Pointing a crossed the table. “Has a sense of entitlement.”  
“Aren't you going to introduce us, where are your manners you were raised better than this? Isabella.” He replied sternly pointing at me.   
“Sorry, Frank this is my older brother Sam. Sam, this Frank.” I said  
“Nice to finally met you Frank.” Sam said leaning against the table both hands on the table top so Frank could see them, showing he was no threat.  
“I didn't know you had family Isse other than your dad.” Frank said.  
“Well I kind of disowned myself from them temporarily.” I replied.  
“Isabella Lucilla!’ Sam said sternly.  
“You may be older but I still out rank you so fuck off Captain!” I replied smartly.  
“Knock it the fuck off right now Isabella!” Sam said as he slammed his hand down, ok now my brother’s pissed. “I have no idea what the hell is going on with you right now, but it needs to fucking stop. You're better than this shit Isabella, why can’t you see that, why?’ He paused briefly with a glare my way and turned to look at Frank.  
“I wish you the best of luck with this one here Frank. You're going to need it, she's better than this but she doesn't see it. Always putting herself down, some how it’s always her fault when it's not.” He stopped stared right at me. “You know Nate would fucking knock you up side the head for this shit Isabella.” He pointed angrily at me and I just sat there staring straight ahead.  
“You fucking done now.” I said trying to find my voice and I was a little angry that he brought Nate into this. He took his wallet out slid a card across to Frank. “If this one ever calms down Frank here is my number which she should have. If you or Isabella need anything, I mean anything call me, I mean it Frank. As one soldier to another I have nothing against you and what you are doing and I hope you can help my sister anyway you can because she certainly needs it right now.”  
With that Sam stood up and moved to stand beside me he knelt down and touched my leg.   
“Bell.” I looked at him quickly I hadn’t been call that in a long time and he knew that, he pulled me up to stand and gave me a tight hug.   
“I love you Isabella, know that sis, I love ya and so does dad. He’s not disappointed with you, he’s worried.” I shake my head.  
“Stop it, please, please.” He holds my head to stop me and kissed my temple before hugging me again and walked out of the diner. I stood there and I eventually moved to his empty seat.   
“So I take it you weren't planning to met your brother here this morning Isse.” Frank finally said.  
“No I wasn't, thou I should have known better that something like this would happen. They know how to reach Meredith and I always figure she was giving them updates on me.”  
“Why don't you want to talk to your dad? Isabella, I know it's not my place to say but they are obviously worried about you and they are your family.”  
“…Disappointed…I disappointed him.” I paused “I signed myself out of Walter Reed.”  
“What? Why?” Frank looked at me concerned.  
“My knee, I was told at Rammstein Air Force Base that the doctor would fix everything when I woke up back in the States. He only took care of the ACL, I was so angry he was right there and even looked at the other side. Why didn’t he fix it? Dad told me to stay and I wasn’t hearing any of it I was so pissed. Sam was oversea at the time, if he was home at the time he would have hunted me down and drug me back to the hospital. They didn't know I had came back New York until Meredith told them. I know it's my fault.” He shake his head taken to heart what my brother said. ‘Isabella’ he growled looking sternly at me but I held up a hand. “I should have stayed, just bit my tongue and stayed two more weeks and they would have done the knee. But I couldn’t stay in the hospital, I hate them. I just lost 3 of my men…and all I have to deal with is this fuckin’ knee…their dead…I didn’t bring them home.’   
I stopped and just looked down at the table, he got up and moved to my side of the table and sat down and took hold of my hand, just rubbing my hand with both his.  
I finally spoke up “I see you got scuffed up last night, anything I need to look at Frank?”  
“No the guy just got a lucky punch in, I am fine nothing else hurt sweetheart. I take it you walked here?” He asked.  
“Yeah I did.”  
“Come on I'll take you home.”  
He stayed the rest of the day at my place and left only twice I am assuming to take care of Max. I am not sure why he didn’t bring him here and he reluctantly left that evening to go out. He got me tucked into bed and kissed my forehead when he left.   
‘I’ll see you at the diner tomorrow.’ Was the last thing I heard him say before falling a sleep.

Injection:  
Frank was lucky enough a couple of nights back to run across some of Billy's cohorts and killed them and remember much to my surprise to get their cellphones. He handed me the phone's at the diner the next morning. 

'Is this our anniversary or something? Thank god you didn't get me flowers.’ I said looking down at the phones.  
‘Your husband didn't buy you flowers?’ Frank frowned as he asked looking shocked to say the least as to why a man wouldn’t do that for his wife at some point.  
'Nope such a waste of money they die, but he did make me origami flowers. I have this nice bouquet that I have collected over the years that he made for me, some very intricate and paper he used…but anyway.’ Frank just stood there not sure what to say and he finally spoke up.  
‘I need your help with the magic little box you used before to gain access to those cell phones, if you could please they didn’t have the finger print log setup.’ Damn he asked nicely too.   
‘Sure I can do that, thou I will never turn down a nice box of peanut butter cups from Li-Lac’s in Greenwich Village.' I said as I took the phones from him and he just stared at me for a seconds.  
“Witty sense of humor?’ He asked with a quizzical look on his face.  
'Yep, I can look at these after my class this afternoon, if that's ok or do you...'   
'No...no that's fine Isse when you get a chance. Your place or mine?' He asked.  
‘Yours is closer to campus." I said   
When I arrived I saw a box on the workbench and when I got closer I broke out in a big smile he got me that damn box of chocolates. I ran my fingers tips over the box, I didn’t know he was looking at me the whole time watching me and he caught himself smiling at my reaction.

We had gotten to the point in this relationship of sorts that Frank at least me join him at his safe house that he had. It was sort unspoken that he was helping me with Smirnov and I was helping him with Russo.  
I was on the first floor of Frank’s safe house I heard a noise above me as I just finished injecting my knee and I looked up, there was Frank. He's had been on the 2nd floor and started to walk down the stairs and he stopped on a small landing when he saw me doing something. I noticed his hands gripping the railing, his knuckles were white and the look on his face he was beyond pissed. Oh shit!  
He stalks down the stairs footfall heavier than usual, I can see the anger up close and personal now. He grabs the vial out of my hand and slaps my other hand and the needle falls to the ground.  
“Wha...?” I tried to speak.  
He looks at the vial “Morphine?” he shakes his head. “You fuckin' stupid? You're better than this fucking shit Isabella.” He growls holding up the vial in my face, I was taken back by that.  
“What is it with you and your damn death wish?” He asked and I still didn't answer him.  
“Answer me!” He barked out a command.  
“You’re one to talk there Frank.” I said quietly he just stared at me.   
“How many vials do you have?”  
“1 other” I said quietly not wanting to admit that I had more.   
“Where did you get them? Huh.” Frank asked I didn’t answer. “Where DID you get them from Isabella? Did you steal them from Meredith’s husband?”  
The next thing he knew I reacted so fast and I slapped him hard across the face.  
“I may be a lot of things but I am not that big of a cold hearted bitch to take pain medication from a dying man, you bastard.” I walked away from him before I could punch him. ”I took it when I left Walter Reed, the hospital has fucking plenty.”  
He finally spoke up. “Where is the other one?”  
“Jeep glove compartment” I said I wasn’t thinking that he would go and get the damn thing. He went to the Jeep and got it, then went to the work table picked up a hammer and smashed the vial.  
“Frank” I called as he picked up the other vial.  
“You have people that care about you Isabella. You know that don't you? Do you know how addictive this shit is?” I still didn't answer him “Do you?”  
“Yes” I answered in a whisper.   
“How much are you using?” He asked looking me in the eye.  
“Not as much as you think.” I replied.  
“Is this how you have been getting around so good, this ends now.” He picks up the hammer.  
“Frank!” He sees I am worked up and worked up over that little vial - the last vial that I have.  
“Not using that much huh?” He fired back at me.  
“You don't understand, I need to finish this one way or another and if that helps me do it than so fucking be it. There is no way other way I can do this.”  
“Get the damn knee fixed Isabella.” He yelled at me pointing at my leg.  
“Oh so I can be down for 8 to 10 weeks and you can fucking take care it all Frank. Like this is your own personal war.” Now it was his turn not to answer me.  
“He killed my husband I will not let him get away with that so easily. He's going to suffer like Nate did.”  
Frank said silent for a while I wasn’t sure what was going on in that head of his and than he finally spoke.  
‘Where are your damn keys, you are not driving us?’ Frank said quietly.  
‘Counter’ I pointed over to where the rest of my gear was.  
‘We are not done with this conversation Holt.’ Frank said to me as he turned and walked to the passenger side of the Jeep, he must be pissed for him to not use my first name.  
‘I know Castle but we have other shit to do right now instead of arguing.’  
‘Were you always this fucking stubborn with Nate!’ He yelled at me I stopped walking that caught me off guard as I headed over to my stuff.   
‘No I wasn’t, I listened to him.’ I said quietly that really hurt.  
‘But you don’t listen to me.’ He growled, fuck that hurt even worse.  
‘I listen to you, Frank.’  
‘It doesn’t really seem like it sometimes.’  
‘Frank stop please I do listen to you and I am getting this knee done when this is over. Please just stop.’ I swear I was near tears and that was not like me, how the hell that man gets under skin I will never know.  
He just stocked off to get the rest of his gear and loaded up the Jeep. He didn’t speak to me that rest of the drive out as we searched for Russo and Smirnov. We didn't find Smirnov but we found Russo and what was left of his gang. We found out later that apparently Russo and Smirnov shockingly had a falling out. The romance was over and a fight ensued leaving Russo short handed.

Once I gain access to the cell phones Frank got, we were able to find a contact number for Billy and that's how we were able to track him down. I might forgotten to turn in my government laptop and I was able to get into the program that the NSA uses to track cellphone calls. And there was a handily little feature called GPS tracking particularly useful when tracking Billy’s phone as it pinged off cellphone towers in a certain run down area of Brooklyn and that is where we are headed tonight.

We slowly made our way down an alley and picked the first entrance we came to and we were in luck and got the right building on the first try. Because as soon as we entered someone fired off some rounds and bits of concrete explode around us as we ducked out of the way. Frank apparently didn't believe night vision goggles but I carried mine with me and pulled them on and found our shooter. Killing him with one well placed hit and he dropped from his hiding place. I scanned the small open area ahead of us and didn’t find anyone else. We proceeded farther into the building taking room by room finding no one until we get to a stairwell.  
Frank gets this one before me with a knife to the throat and we headed up the stairs without further incident. The stairway door was off it's hinges we could see a a small group of men, maybe five in the next room. Two head out to another room off to the right and the other three go straight ahead into another room. With his hand Frank motions to me, signaling for me to take the two men to the right and he would take the other three.  
I shook my head in annoyance but he didn’t care and proceed into the room and we went our separate directions.  
I headed after the two men down hallway into another room which looked to be some kind of old storage area with high shelves everywhere. There was enough light I didn't need the goggles, removed them.  
Once I passed through this room, that's when I was attacked with one well placed punch to my right temple. I staggered back a little getting my feet back and I slammed my gun into my attackers gut and fired off a round he dropped to the ground.  
Someone grabbed at me from behind wrapping two strong arms around me holding my arms. Someone else kicks the gun out of my hand and Billy Russo stepped in front of me punching me at my right temple again and I black out.  
When I come to a few minutes later my hands are tied behind my back and I am laying on the floor on my left side. I didn't open my eyes at first but I heard someone pacing the room. Someone came back in the room halting the one pacing.  
'Well where is he?" Russo said.  
'We can't find him but we found Nicco, Adams and Namar dead.’  
'He’s here, fucking find him we got his bitch. Frankie will come for her, it’s only a matter of time.’ Russo turns and kicks me in the back.  
'Time to wake up Princess.' Russo said coldly. He crouched down in front of me, grabbing at the back of my head pulling me up right. 'So you’re Frankie’s little whore, fancy yourself a soldier huh?'  
'Well I do have my moments and I just want to say I love what Frank has done to your face Billy. Not so handsome now are you?' I glared at him.  
‘We’ll see how cocky you are when I am done with you, you won’t be so pretty then either.’ Russo said.  
'Do you think by hurting me you will get to Frank? You took something away from Frank and he took something away from you. Thou what you took from Frank was far worse, hurting me won’t make a difference.' I said.  
‘You bitch!' Russo yelled kicking me in the stomach thankfully he didn't take my gear off so some of the hit was deflected with Kevlar but still hurt.  
'You know Smirnov knows all about you Holt. You took something from him as well and that's why he killed your husband.’ Russo said ‘He also told me about your recent injuries too and some old ones. How's that head of yours feeling right about now, you had an orbital eye fracture and concussion.’ He took his finger and tapped my head. ‘Or the most recent one, the right rib fracture with punctured lung.' He nudged his boot into my side.  
Panic set in, how the fuck did he know that! Russo leans down again in front of me.  
I chose this moment to strike as he was knelling down in front of me. I took my left leg kicking hard at him just as I went to kick him I hit a little toggle in sole of my combat boot with my toe releasing a spring loaded concealed knife blade about two inches long at the front of my boot. He reacted and instead of me hitting in the throat I hit him in the shoulder instead. He screamed in pain and stands up and kicks me hard on my right side I feel my ribs break again. Gritting my teeth, oh I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction to hear me in pain.  
'You’re not the only one who knows how to use a blade bitch.' Russo said as he engaged his concealed wrist blade and attempts to punch me in the side but this time with the blade.   
The next thing I heard was a gun shot and Billy staggered back. I couldn’t see out of my right eye, but I can guarantee it was Frank that shot him.  
What I could see from my good eye was that Billy was hit in the left shoulder. Frank leaned down and cuts the restraint on my hands and I tried to right myself but couldn't my head is fucking killing me along with my ribs, the morphine for my knee long wore off. I felt Frank reach at my back to the twin blades holstered there.  
'Isabella knows a thing or two about blades as well Bill.’ Frank stood up and walked over to Billy grabbing his one hand and running the curved blades along Russo wrists on the inside cutting the leather restraints and the concealed blades fell to the ground. Frank pushed Russo to the nearby wall with one of my curved blade under Billy's chin, at his throat and the other at his stomach.  
'So how's this going to go Bill?' Frank asked. ‘You didn’t learn from the last time and I wouldn’t let you live this time.' Frank briefly looks to me on the floor struggling to breathe, to see.   
‘It's your turn to feel what she feels Bill.' Frank said as he takes his left hand to Billy's right ribcage and slowly applies pressure with the curved knife and piercing his lung. Russo tried to scream but it was cut off, Frank takes the knife up to Russo's right eyes.  
'Wait please' Russo begged thru gasped breathes, I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, he was begging.  
‘Really Bill did you give Isabella a chance before you punched her, taking the vision in her eye, I know she won't beg like you, she's a better soldier then you. She can take a beating and give one too if you didn’t cheat.' Frank paused Russo didn’t answer him just looked to Frank and then to me on the floor. Frank didn’t hesitate just plunge the blade in Russo eye.  
He pushed and I heard Russo scream then a sickly crunch as he went through Russo eye socket to his brain. Ending it quicker than I would have liked.   
Frank stood there for a minute before letting Russo go and his dead body slid down the wall. Frank reaches for an old piece of material or discard clothes wiping my knives clean. He comes over to me kneeling down, I could see with my eye the fingers of his hand are shaking.   
‘Hey you with me Reaper?' Frank asked  
'Yeah...yeah I am with you.’ I replied.  
'Come on sweetheart let's get the hell out of here.' A second later Frank lifted me up into his arms.  
'I am not hurting your ribs am I?’ He asked he had my right side facing him so his hand was on my good side to carry me.  
'No you're good.' I rested my head on his shoulder, Frank sees me close my eyes and gentle jostled me.  
'Hey now stay awake for me Reaper. I can guarantee you have a concussion.’  
‘Sorry.' I mumbled into his neck.  
‘It's ok babe. I know your head’s killing you, we’re almost back to the Jeep. I'll call Curtis so he can met us at your place to look you over.'  
'No he doesn’t need to.’ I weakly protested.  
'Stop it Isabella.' Frank said sternly.  
He got me in the Jeep and home to the condo and upstairs without running into a neighbor. Curtis met us at the door, Frank helped Curtis remove my gear and at some point I passed out from the pain.  
'Does she have anything for pain?’ Curtis said  
"Yeah...yeah she does.' Frank said reluctantly, he still had the morphine he took from me and he took it out of his vest pocket and handed it to Curtis.   
'Morphine? Where the hell did she get this? Fucking hell Isabella.’ Curtis staring at the vial shaking his head.  
'Walter Reed, before she left.' Frank said  
'Does she know how bad this can be, how addictive this shit could get?' Curtis said out loud.  
'I already ripped into her about it, I caught her injecting her knee.' Frank said.  
‘She did what?' Curtis looked at Frank in shock.  
'Yeah that's how she's been getting around so well.'  
'Damn it Isabella!’ Curtis was pissed.

I woke up about 3 hours later cleaned up and tucked into bed with Ranger laying next to me. I felt my ribs and they were wrapped up, my head was still killing but at least thankfully my vision in my eye had returned it was just blurry.  
I got up to go to the bathroom and made it there safely but as soon as I opened the door Frank was standing on the other side. He tried to help me back to bed but I went and sat in the chair in the room instead.  
'You should have called or sent the damn dog I would have helped you.'  
'I know.' I said quietly and paused before I asked. 'Are you ok?'  
'Me babe, you're the one with the concussion and broken ribs. You’re worried about me?' He said knelling in front of me.  
'Yeah because of Billy Russo, Frank.’ It was the big elephant in the room no one wanted to talk about. He looked down at his hands rested on my knees. 'If you need to talk Frank I am here.’ I took his head into my hands and caressed his face. He finally looked at me with his eyes so sad it hurt me.   
At one point Curtis came in the room and Frank stood up quickly. Oh shit, the look on Curtis’s face.  
'If you are here to lecture me on something forget it. It's bad enough when Frank does it to me.'  
'Morphine.' Curtis said and that one word just stopped my heart and I hung my head, I couldn’t met his eyes.  
‘What the fuck are you thinking? Isabella you know this is how addiction starts. Yeah use it one time here or there and than you start needing it more and more and than it becomes too much.' I didn't say anything just stared at floor.  
I finally spoke 'Take the vial with you Curtis or give it Frank to smash' I got up and went back to sit on the bed, Frank comes over and helped me lay back down covering me up. I tried to lay there and fall asleep but I didn’t. I didn’t know what hurt worse my body or my heart. Curtis was Frank’s and my voice of reason, he was so right about the addiction even thou my revenge blinded me to that addiction. I preached to my own soldiers in my battalion to get help whatever it maybe but I didn’t listen to my own words and that hurt the worst.


	17. Night Trauma/Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Frankie as a little PTSD moment maybe leftover from dealing with Russo but it scares the hell out of Isse. Frank makes sure Isabella finishes what she started with school and helps her unwind after her final.  
> *Sorry the summary sucks, thou I would wish Frankie would help me unwind after one of my finals!* ;-)  
> **Also this idiot here had 3:30am epiphany this morning for a new storyline with some things from Punisher S2 totally unrelated to this storyline. I know have a whole notebook of stuff wrote done for a new character and story. Frank what are you doing to me??**

Night Trauma

Frank stayed with me at my place for a couple of days to keep an eye on me due to my concussion. Only to leaving a couple times during the day and come back after our run in with for Russo and ultimate demise. I haven’t got around to fixing up the spare room properly. The couch isn't big enough to sleep on, well at least not someone Frank’s size but the bed is big enough for four people. Despite Frank's protests I got him to sleep in the bed beside me. He kept a respectful distance which I don’t know why he does this, we are close yet we seem so far away from each other sometimes. It’s like what had happened before with us didn’t really happen.

It was a little after midnight and I was unaware of Frank moving around at first and when he wakes with a start, I am awake now. I just laid there watching him for a second, I see that he glances over at my direction next to him.  
He’s sitting up the whole way now and his feet’s over the side of the bed. I watch him as he runs his hands through his hair pulling on it in frustration, his left hand rubs his eyes and right hand goes to the back of his neck rubbing it. Eventually he rests his eyes in the palms of hands. I finally sat up slowly and moved over behind him.

‘Hey’ I didn’t want to startle him unsure of what was wrong with him or his state of mind. ‘Frank?’ He didn’t answer me maybe he didn’t hear me. 

I move now sitting next to him at the side of the bed. I rubbed my hand up and down his back gently and he still doesn’t move or even knowledge me. My hand stops at the middle of his back right at his heart. I could feel it just pounding against my hand, it felt like he just ran a three minute mile. I crawl down on the floor and try to look at his face but he still holding his head in his hands.

'Frank?' I reached up and cupped his face with right hand I take my other hand to his wrist to find his pulse. Oh god his pulse! I counted his pulse it was way too high, 200 that can’t be right, not right at all.  
He finally moves his hands from his face and he just stares at the floor for a second. Finally he looks at me when I moved my hand to his chest right above his heart and it’s pounding through his rib cage.

'Let go.' his voice so low almost a whisper, bone-weary I dropped my hands from him as if I burnt them.  
'Frank, it’s ok…’ Before I could say another word to him, he stands up and walks to the living room and he starts paces from the doorway of the bedroom to the front door and back. He rubs his forehead again and eyes before looking at me for a moment as he stops pacing for a minute.  
'Frank, come on please, come back to bed...'  
'What are we both doing?'  
'What?’ I asked I was confused.   
'What are we doing here, the both of us?’ He motions to the both of us and he rubs his forehead again squeezing his eye shut and I am concerned now with what’s going on in that head of his. He has to be in a lot of pain, I walk over to him and stand right in front of him forcing him to look at me.  
‘Let me help you Frank please.' I reach out and touch his chest, his heart is still pounding he must be high on adrenaline for it to be like that.  
'Move out of the way Isabella.' Relief at least he knew who I was.  
‘No I will not move, just stop please, your pulse is through the damn roof.'  
'Move out of the way Isabella, just leave it be. I’ll leave.’  
'No Frank stop please, I don't want you to leave, not when you are like this ok.'

He turns away from me and walks to the stone wall in the living room and throws a punch with his right hand. He groans and drops to his knees, I grab my phone off the counter and dial Curtis. I watch him cover his eyes again shut and he drops his forehead against the wall. Finally Curtis answers as I walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

'Isse? What’s wrong?’ Curtis asked.   
“Curt I need you to come over to the condo, it's Frank. I don't know what to do.... ‘ I started crying hysterically on the phone.  
'I am on it, what's going talk to me.'  
'He… I guess was having a nightmare, his pulse, oh god it's thru the fucking roof. This has been going for about 15 minutes and I can't get him to listen...'  
'I am out the door, I'll be there in 5 minutes.'

I go back to Frank, he is still knelling on the carpet head against the wall both hands holding his head, I knell next to him, tucking myself under his arm, I place one hand on his stomach and one on his back.  
'Can you stand up for me? I need you to get back on the bed Frank, please.'  
He must of have heard my voice and how scared I was, where I was usually so calm. I was still crying, he looked at me and he saw tear, he’s never seem me cry a concerned look crossed his face.   
He stands up for me and I help walk him to the bed and he slowly sits down. I move in front of him again, he shuts his eyes tightly I gently cradle his face in my hands rubbing the side of his head feeling the velvety texture. I lean cheek again his for a second before moving my forehead to his and closing my eyes.   
Frank could feel my tears on his skin. 'It hurts so much.' He said in a whisper finally admitting what was wrong in a way.  
I opened my eyes and he’s looking at me, he looks a little more aware now. I keep rubbing the sides of his head. 'I know, I know what that pain is like, I wish I could take it away for you…make it stop... I’am so sorry Frank.’ I am crying more now. He just looks at me and the despair just fucking kills me. And than I noticed something change in his eyes and he passes out. Shit Frank! I heard Ranger barking at the door.   
‘Curtis!’ He's here, I took off at a run through the condo, damn my knee.  
‘I sorry I didn't know what to do.' I was cry still, Curtis touched my shoulder he had his medical bag.  
'He just woke up from what I guess a nightmare. His pulse at one point when I counted was 200 and than 180. He said his head is killing him, I was able to get him back into bed before he passed out.'  
Curtis started checking Frank over, we stayed up all night watching him. His vital finally returned to normal and Curtis bandage his hand up.   
I stayed at the bottom of the bed watching over him, Curtis tried to get me to go to sleep. I wouldn’t move from my spot, he could see I was sick with worry.   
Morning finally came and Curtis had to leave for work, lucky I didn't have class today but I had my final exam was the next day so I was able to keep an eye on Frank.

Frank finally woke up later that evening, I must have fallen asleep at one point curled up at the bottom of the bed with both dogs around me, I felt him move me in bed and covered me up. When I woke a little later he was getting ready to go out.  
'What are you doing? You need to rest Frank."  
'No I am going out.’ He said as a matter of fact like nothing happened.  
'Frank, please not tonight just wait one more day please.'  
At this point Curtis came back after work, thank god I had given him a key just in case. Frank wouldn’t budge he was still going out and at this point I was done I couldn’t fight with him anymore and I walked away and out to the living room. Curtis saw my face and grabbed my arm to stop me from heading out the door.  
'Hey what's going on?’ He asked and I didn’t answer at first. ‘Isse, come on.'  
'He's going out tonight…he won’t listen…this was a mistake. I shouldn’t have left him in.' I just kept walking out of the condo and took the stairs down, not grabbing a coating and headed to the near by park.   
Curtis was beyond pissed 'What the fuck are you doing Frank?' Pointing to my retreating form. 'She called me half scared out of her damn mind in the middle of night, she hasn’t slept in 2 days worried to death about you.' Curtis paused ‘You can’t go out tonight, please for her sake.’  
‘Me, she’s was worried about me.’ Frank looked at him confused as to why I would be.   
‘Yeah you fuckin’ idiot! She just sat there next to you never leaving your side for a minute.’ Frank makes a face and then nods that he understood what Curtis said. Isabella watched her husband die and that ripped his heart out especially after he watched the body cameras videos and he witnessed everything she had gone through in the end with Nate. ‘Now come on, if you do go out, go find her please and fix this with her Frank.’ Curtis said and he explained what happened for her to call him. Frank took his gear off, noticed her phone was gone and asked Curtis.  
‘Text her and see if she will tell you where she’s at.’ Frank said ‘I’ll go get her.’  
He saw her text books on my desk, than it hit him. ‘Shit her final is tomorrow.’  
‘Here.’ Curt got his attention. ‘She at least answered me, Grammar Sea Park.’  
‘Thanks, Curtis I’am sorry.’  
‘Just fix this with her Frank.’ 

Frank took my Jeep and Ranger and took off to look for me. ‘Go on boy, go find the Colonel for me.’ He let’s go of Ranger’s leash and he went and found Isse sitting on a bench looking at the water. She had to be cold, she had no coat on and it was freezing out but she didn’t show it. Frank forgot her jacket on the way out. He took his jacket off and unzipped his thermal hoodie, it would keep warm her with his body heat. He watched as she saw Ranger and she leaned forward to pet him and Frank wrapped the hoodie around her. He than came around front of her and knelt down, worked her arms through the sleeves and zipped up his hoodie for her before he put his jacket back on. Frank sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her to get warm.

‘I thought you were going out?’ I whispered unable to find my voice and not sure he heard me.   
‘I did, I had someone I need to find and I just did. I am sorry Isabella I fucked up and you don’t need this right now, you have your final tomorrow.’  
‘Forget it, I am done.’ I said looking down at my hands.  
‘No, no ya don’t, don’t start that shit with me. You ain’t giving up that damn easily. Come on I’ll take you home get you warmed up and get you something to eat and than you’ll sleep. What time is your test?’  
‘You didn’t fuck up Frank, you just scared the living hell out of me. Your heart rate scared me and how bad your head was killing you. I knew I couldn’t take you to the hospital I had to call Curt. You said about me and I have people that care for me. What do you think no one cares for you Frank?’ I just stared at him, the damn tears started again.  
‘Stop.’ He said.  
‘No, I won’t damn it Frank! I won’t, I can’t, no matter how hard I try I can’t and will not stop caring for you. You damn stubborn Jar Head.’  
‘Ground Pounder, come on lets go home before Curt comes after both of us and then we’ll both be in the shit.’ He leaned over and kissed my temple.

He took me back home, I went and took a hot shower and he made me something to eat while I was in the shower. He also texted Curtis to updated him on me and the situation. After he got me to eat, he took me to bed. I must have looked as if I could barely stand especially with my knee, so he carried me into the bedroom and covered me up and I tried but failed to protest.  
‘Hey, what time is your exam tomorrow?’ He quietly brushing my hair off my shoulder and he pulled the blanket up as he sat next to me.  
‘10:00.’ I said.  
‘Ok, I’ll get you up and there on time.’ He stayed up a little after me just watching me and he finally fell asleep. 

Test:   
When I first woke up I was warm and comfortable when I went to move from my right side to my back I noticed and arm draped over my side. Frank oh shit! I looked at the clock it was 5:00am good still plenty of time.  
I stretched a little that's when I noticed he was snuggled up behind me. His head nestled in at the base of my head. Oh damn I am in trouble especially after what I said to him the night before. He must have finally woke up, I felt his hand moving on my stomach. Damn he has nice hands and rough fingers, shit.  
“How'd ya sleep last night?” He asked quietly rubbing his chin on my left shoulder.  
“Surprisingly well and you?” I paused “Are you feeling all right after the other night?”  
“Yeah I slept good, no bad dreams, that was a first. Yeah I'am ok my head doesn't hurt, I feel fine.”  
“Good” He rubbed my arm, “You up for a visit to the diner, Meredith's probably worried about you. We could hang out there before your exam and you are going if I have to drag ya there!”  
I laughed “Ok you win, damn Jar Head.”  
“Ground pounder” he whispered in my ear, like a term of endearment. We stayed in bed a little longer until the boys whined to go out. We got dressed and Frank pushed me to his van and he drove us to the diner. He held the door open for me, Meredith yelled out from the back that she would be out in a second. I started to my table and he took his hand to the back of my neck and turned me to his table and I got the hint and I sat down and I looked at him.  
“Now behave yourself and keep your hands to yourself over there.” I winked at him after the last time I sat across from him and he grabbed my knee.   
His hands reached under the table and caressed my knee. I just stared at him with damn sad brown eyes of his.  
“Well what’s this two days in a row sitting together why I never.’ Meredith said acting shocked.  
“See what you started.” I said to Frank and he just shrugged as he takes a drink of coffee. 

“What's this?” Meredith asked when we got up together to leave after breakfast. “Did you drive her here?” she asked Frank.  
“Yeah just making sure she gets to class on time.” Frank said quietly.  
“Sure you are.” She winked. “Thanks for keeping an eye on her Frank.”  
“She's a hand full.” Frank said  
“I’am right here, I can hear you.” they both laughed.

He pulls up out front of school to drop me off before I get out I started talking.   
“I should be an 1 1/2 hour to two hours. I'll text you when I get done. They makes us sit our phone on a table at the front of the class, so I won't be able to answer it.” He could tell I was stalling.  
I finally get out and walk around the front of the truck and he rolled the window down.

“Hey Ground Pounder.”  I turned around he had this wicked grin on his face. “Come here.” He motioned to me to come back over. 

I walked back to the vehicle and he opens the door, I walked to open door he leans out and grabs the back of my head and pulling me closer. I am face to face with him forehead to forehead. 

”You’re going to be fine, you hear me. You have nothing to worry about with this test. Ya got this shit Isabella.” He leans up and kissed my forehead before looking me in the eyes again and lets go of me. 

“Damn Jarhead.”

“Get going girl.” He smacks my ass playfully when I turned around to walk away. Damn that man, he just knew how to get under my skin. 

Test was over and when I texted him, he was in the library talking to Jamie. Talking to Jamie, ok now I am in trouble. When we headed to the truck when he finally spoke up.  
“Cute vigilante stalker, huh?” He said with a wiry grin.   
“Shit what did she fucking tell you?” He laughs and I am going to kill her.

Frank drove us to his place to pick up a few things and we headed back to mine. I was still keyed up from my final and was having a hard time sitting still.

'You keep that up I'll make you sit on my lap to keep you still.'

'Sit on your lap huh?’ I just stared off in the distance, oh dear bad thoughts were running around in my head right now.

‘Yeah you gonna calm down?' Frank asked eyebrow raised. 

'Sorry.' I got up to go get a drink and that's when Frank pounced grabbing my arm and pulling me down to sit on his lap, he wraps his strong arms around me. He nuzzled his face into my neck.

'Think I need to find away for you to burn off some energy girl.' Frank said with some grit to his deep voice.

'Oh what do you have in mind?’

'Well I think you are smart enough to notice something.' He said. Oh I did alright, Frank certainly doesn't have a problem anymore.

'So I did want to ask you something?' I said as Frank moved my hair from my neck and started kissing my neck.

'Oh yeah what's that?' Frank asked between kisses.

'Were you checking me out at the diner when I had that motorcycle gear on a while back?' He stopped and I felt him smirk against my neck.

'I'll take that as a yes.' I said as I raked my fingers through his hair, tugging every so often.

‘Damn right I did girl, that ass of yours looked fuckin’ hot Isabella. You still got it.'

I turned towards him and kissed him, his hand came to my face angling my face as he kissed me back.  
I moved to straddle him as he grips my hips holding me in place I pull on his shirt pulling over his head and I slide off of him and down on the floor between his legs. Hands unbuckling his belt pulling the zipper down, grabbing at his jeans and pulling them off of him.

‘Starting to see a pattern here with you.’ Frank said as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

‘Oh what’s that?’ I asked as I tore glaze off of his very impressive cock now free from it confines to I looking up at him.

‘This is the second time now that you have stripped me and you are still dressed. I am starting to get the impression you like to see me naked sweetheart.’

‘You might be right there Frankie.’ I smirked at him.

I stood up and started to unbutton my dress shirt and pulled it off slowly Frank’s eyes went to the black bra I was wearing. Next came my pants pulling them down and kicking them out of the way. I watched him lick his lips as his glaze ran over my chest. “Take that off for me, sweetheart,” he said. My hand went behind my back and I unclasped the bra.   
I coyly let the straps fall over my shoulders as I held the cups to my breasts. I watched Frank and I noticed he was starting to breath heavy he was waiting so patiently for me to bare myself to him. I don’t think I have ever had this much attention to myself than this moment with Frank I think could have rivaled the most professional stripper. I dropped my hand hold up the bra and it slid off down to the floor. Frank didn’t miss a thing his attention never falling from me not a care in the world for the offensive piece of material in his eyes. All he could see were my nipples, hard and begging for his touch. I watched Frank’s eyes as they slowly dropped down and stared at that other offensive piece of material. I hooked my thumbs in the thin elastic band and slowly pulled them down. Hooking them with my one finger and dangling them and was about to drop them to the floor and Frank brought up his hand motioning for me to hand them to him.

I just smiled at him and walked the few steps back to the couch and sat next to him. I didn’t give him a chance to take my panties from me as my hand went to his cock and he lost any thought that were in his head. I gripped his shaft loosely but firm enough, my other hand palmed his balls. I worked him slowly and I know it's driving him crazy. He's so hard and I love the throb of him in my hand. Frank was splayed out on couch next to me as I work him, jerking in a slow steady rhythm. A groan slips out of him as he leaned his head back on the couch again, I could see a fine sheen of perspiration across his chest.  
I teased him a little by taking my other hand and raking my nails down the inside of his thigh close to his sensitive groin and he squirmed a little and I grin at him. His dark eyes just watched under half closed eyes.

'You know I'll make you pay for that.' he said in his low gravely voice.

'Will you now?' I grinned at him wickedly.

I leaned down and swirled my tongue around the tip of his cock. Collecting the pre-cum that dripped down the head of his cock, he bucked his hips at the stimulation, I moved from the couch and knelt between his spread legs. The next thing he knows his cock is deep in my throat, he lets out a low moan.

'Fuck Isabella.’ My lips around his cock now, he takes his right hand to my hair pulling it away from my face and than using that to guide me. At one point he pushed hard forcing me to take him deeper before letting up. Then he lets me take back over bobbing my head is a steady rhythm, pulling off of him and I look up at him and it's my turn to lick my lips.

'Fucking tease.' Frank said with a lopsided grin.

'I don't tease Sir.’ Oh that got him and the look that crossed his face was indescribable. I moved his cock out of my way push it against his stomach and I took his balls in my mouth sucking hard. ‘Isse.’ He breathed as I ran my tongue up the underside of his cock. 'Isabella please.' Oh he's begging now, I finally got him where I wanted him.

I leaned back down and kissed the tip of his delectable cook. I take him back in my mouth, teasing as I went. I must have pushed his limits because he takes both of his hands to my head and starts fucking my mouth. I could feel his tip of his steel hot cock in the back of my throat. He stops at one point and holds still so he can feel my throat contract around him. He finally lets up so I can breath. 'I’m gonna cum Isse, so close.' He moans as continues using me only less harsh as before, he must be close.

'Fuck girl, right there.’ He unloads in my waiting mouth, he keeps a hand to the back of my head as milks his cock into my mouth. He finally lets go and pulls me up from the a floor to his lap, wrapping his arms around breathing heavily. 

‘You’re fuckin’ beautiful Isse.’ All I could do is just breathe my head on his shoulder. ‘Give me a minute and I'll take care of you.’ I just laid there content for a few minutes and the next thing I know he moves me and I am on my back on the couch. Frank settles down on the floor and spreads my legs and blows gently on my exposed core. I let out a whimper, oh shit I wasn't expecting that. His left hand ran up my stomach to my left breast cupping at first before twisting my nipple hard.

‘Payback from earlier.' Frank said as he kissed the inside of my thighs.

‘Frank.’ I whispered he lazily ran a slender finger along the outline of my folds. Just barely touching feather light and he then took his thumb and applied pressure to my clit not moving at first and than finally rubbing slow circles over and over.

'Frank.' I warned and he just chuckled darkly.

'What I am I doing wrong baby girl?’ He acted all concerned as he held me in his hooded lust filled gaze.

'Bastard.’ I said as he took his two fingers and rolled my swollen clit between his fingers. Frank brought up his other hand and slowly slipped his two fingers right down to the knuckle not moving again. And he finally started moving his fingers in and out curling just right every so often hitting that one damn spot lazily on purpose. He retracted his fingers completely and licks them clean. 

‘And you said I teased Frank.’ I said to him trying to catch my breath.

‘Oh sweetheart I just got started.’ Frank said with a lopsided grin as he move to settle between my thighs. I felt the tip of his thick hard cock at the entrance of my cunt, one thrust and he’s sheathed to the hilt.

'Isse.' He moaned he stayed still for a few seconds just enjoying the feeling and slowly he started pumping into me, Frank's cock stretched me so perfectly.

'Is that the best you can do Frank?' I said and oh and didn’t that smirk cross his face, he moves his hands under my legs and pulling me forward off the couch a little. He pushes himself deeper inside of me pulling all the way out and thrusting back in harder and deeper each time. His pace picks up becomes harsher and feral as he pound into me. Frank reached up and gently caressed my face lovingly before leaning down and kissing me with the feeling of desperation and hungry showed in his eyes.

'Please Frank, please make me cum.' Oh he moaned his forehead rested against mine. He moved his right hand to my clit and started teasing circles in time with his thrusts.

'Oh I am so close Frank, please cum for me, please.' I begged him.

'Baby girl you’re fuckin’ killing me with the begging.’ He growled at me. 

It was my turn to smirk at him as I tighten myself around his cock. 'Fuck Isse.'

'Come on Frankie give it to me good.'

'Oh l'll give it to you, you gonna making me work for it huh?' He leaned down and kissed me harshly, biting on my lower lip. He rests his head on my neck I could feel his teeth on his sweet spot on my neck again.

'Oh fuck... Frank!' My orgasm hit me hard, his thrusts get sloppy he's ready to cum.

'Come on Marine give to me.' Frank finally cums heavily, breathing hard he crushes me into the couch with his weight. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him, he finally moves off of me and lays next to me on the couch pulling me over to his chest wrapping his arms around me and he than pulling a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped us in it. 

‘So is this your way of helping me de-stress from my final?’ I asked him burying my face in to his chest and he chuckled.

‘Well I wasn’t trying to but if it worked for you I am up for it again.’


	18. Asking for Help/Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Frank have their first issue in their relationship of sorts and she finally breaks down about her knee.
> 
> Again I am sorry the summary sucks, please let me know what you think and thank you for read and the kudos.

Asking for Help:

I went and visited Iggy on Monday at his shop. I had finally broke down and went the orthopedic surgeon about my knee. I hadn't been to diner in while but I still visit with Meredith and Rich almost every night. I was trying to keep my distance with Frank, something came up two weeks ago and I was having a hard time with it. I know he has been kept an eye on me from time to time, especially at school. Frank haunted my every move and thought. With the disappearance of Smirnov who seemed to drop of the planet for the time being and this knee wasn’t getting any better. I just had about enough with everything and everyone and should have known better than to let him in. The tipping point was when I saw him at the diner early one morning with a blond woman. Who in my opinion was a little too touchy-feels for me with Frank.

“Hey Lupa, what's up?" Iggy said pulling me in for a big hug.

“Are you busy next Wednesday?” I asked.

“Yeah I am taking Mya down to Maryland to her grandparents for a couple of weeks and I am staying on for a couple of days. Why?”

I sighed “Well I am finally getting the knee done and need someone take me and bring me home. It's same day surgery.”

“Damn I would love to help, what about Jamie?” Iggy asked.

“No she's going to Florida to see her parents for spring break.”

“I know, how about Curt and he can keep an eye on you being a corpsman and all.”

“Yeah I didn't think about him, thanks. Do you know where his office is?”

“Yeah I sure do.' Iggy wrote done the info and headed over to Curtis's, thankfully he was in.

“Please tell me you are not here for an insurance policy?” Curtis laughed and offered me a chair.

‘Ah no.’ I laughed a little. ‘Something else.’ I said looking down at my hands.

‘So what’s up? Is everything ok?’ Curtis turned serious with tone and only paused for a second. ‘Have you talked to Frank lately?’

‘No…no I haven’t.’ I said not wanting to talk about it.

‘What happened with you two?’ Curtis pushed.

‘Nothing, it’s nothing.’ I paused changing the subject. "You'll be glad to know I am getting my knee done finally.’

‘Isabella, that's great news I am glad’ Curtis smiled.

‘Are you able to give me a ride and drop off the day of the surgery, it's next Wednesday.’

‘Shit I have an conference all next week in upstate New York.’

‘Shit ok, maybe I can check with Max than.’

‘No wait minute I have someone that can help you. One of the guys at the meeting. How about I text him and you meet up at a place of your choice and talk it over if that doesn't work than get Max.’

‘Starbucks on 12th Street at 1300 hours today.’

‘Done, I’ll be in touch with you when I reach him and later after the surgery. Ok.’

‘Sounds good thank Curtis.’

Later that day I am sitting a Starbuck in the corner by the window, so I can see everything and everyone that comes in. And none other than Frank Castle comes in, he orders coffee and doesn't look around as he picks up his order. I have my head down working on school stuff trying to ignore him and he comes over and sits down at my table.

‘So Curtis tells me you need a ride next Wednesday?’

‘Now why doesn't it surprise me that you would be the 'one' from the meeting.’ I said as I started to pack up my stuff, I was a little mad now.

‘Please Isabella don't be like this, I want to help.’ Frank said.

‘I don't want it!’ I snapped at him, my hand went to my mouth. ‘I am sorry... I didn't…’ I put my head down. I stayed quiet for a while he didn’t speak. 

‘You have no idea how hard this is for me.’ I said still not looking at him I couldn't really look at him. ‘How hard this is for me to ask for help…I haven't had anyone help me...or have take care of me since Nate.’ I said looking at Frank finally trying to hold back tears. ‘I am sorry.’ I get up and he grabs my hand.

‘Isabella you know more than anyone else that I know what that’s like.’ he said as he rubbing my hand.

‘Please come on sit down, please.’ Reluctantly I sat down. 

‘Don't you have other things to do than this Frank?’

‘No I don’t, Isabella.’

‘Why are you avoiding me?’ He asked trying to get me to look at him. ‘What the hell did I do wrong?’

‘Don't worry about it.’ I said still not meeting his eyes.

‘I know you have been avoiding me for about two weeks now. The last I saw you was at the diner when I had that unfortunate run in with Karen.’ He stopped waiting for me to say something or do something but I just sat there not moving expressionless.  
‘That's it, isn't it Isabella? Karen?’ I still didn’t move. ‘Isabella look at me please.’ He begged grabbing my hand. ‘What did you think you were a quick lay and I moved on. That ain't how I’am you know that. I haven’t forgotten what went on with us that morning in the shower Isabella. You did that to me girl and I won't forget it. Ever! That was all you Isabella and now I can't get away from you. You haunt me Isabella. Hell I followed you to class more times than I can count and that’s not normal.” He stopped and looked at me 'What the hell do I have to do to prove to you girl that this was not a one night stand. I didn't think this was possible Isabella. As much as I tried to think I couldn't do this again to risk losing someone or could be hurt.” He stops.

‘You looked happy with her.’ I said quietly.

‘Happy!’ Frank shook his head and I noticed he actually rolled his eyes. ‘More annoyed than anything with her. That woman just doesn’t get the hint and gets herself into more trouble than she is worth. I considered her a friend awhile back, back with my trial and shit. But recently she been nosing around and I found out something from her past that I wasn’t too happy about and I told her as much.’ He paused ‘Isse please.’

I looked at him, he was sincere and worried eyes were begging. Shit he was telling the truth, he was hurting just as much as me, I took a deep breath. I took a deep breath.

‘I am getting my knee done, it's going to be outpatient surgery and thats why I need the ride on Wednesday.’

‘Did the surgeon say what needed fixed and how long you will down?’

‘The medial anterior ligament is completely torn off and will need tacked back on the bone. There is another ligament in front of that closer to knee cap that looks frayed so he might clean it up depending on what he sees when he is there. He wants to look at the ACL just to make sure that it’s ok.” I paused with a shaky breath. ‘He said I will be down for 8 to 10 weeks give or take and in a knee brace it will allow movement just won't allow me to over move it.’ He nodded that he understood.

‘I am glad you're getting it done Isabella, I really am. I know how much that’s hurting you. I take it you won't know until next Tuesday what time you need to be there?’

‘Yeah I'll let you know as soon as I hear.’

‘What about school?’ He asked.

‘I will be on break for spring term so that three weeks but I changed the class I have to online so I can do it at home instead campus.’

‘Ok do you need anything at your condo for after the surgery?’

‘I am not staying there, I have somewhere else I am going.’ I had a feeling he wasn’t going to like this.

‘Where?’ Ok I was correct, here was the Punisher coming out, he didn’t like change.

‘I have my own own safe house, Nate’s granddad owned a warehouse for his family business it’s near the shipping yard and its safe and out of the way.’

‘I want to see it.’ He said sternly. 

‘Sure we can go now if you want.’ I said as finished packing my bag.

‘Yeah lets do that.’ He said as he grabbed my bag from me and carries it. as he grabbed my bag from me to carry.

‘Did you drive or walk?’ I asked as we headed out of the coffee shop.

‘Walked.’

‘My Jeep’s over here, come on.’

I drove us to the warehouse and showed him the back way in, it was longer but safer you would know if someone followed or not. There was a long access tunnel with with three large heavy steel doors that have been there since the building was built. I installed sensors that activate the garage door openers to lift the heavy doors if the sensory doesn’t pick up the signal it won't work. There was space at the end for vehicles to park and turn around, we got out and went to the door and entered the access code. The door could open up wider to allow a vehicle to drive in. We walked to large open area and the stairs to the second floor living area were off to the right. 

‘Nope, this won't work.’ Frank said taking one look at stairs and shakes his head.

‘What? Come on Frank.’ I could just slap him right now. 

‘No there are stairs and I am sure you won't be able to do those for a while.’

‘Frank I need to work on my project with Jeep and I need the work space here. Besides its not like I will be up and down the steps hundred times a day. Come on I'll show you upstairs.’

As soon you enter it goes into the living room area behind that was the kitchen and dining area off to the left and off to the right is the main bedroom, spare bedroom, bathroom which was huge. There was another door that was locked and you needed a pass code to open it.

‘I know you’ll love this.’ I open the door and hit the lights, it was armory which fully loaded.

‘Shit, you planning a military take over or something?’ He looked around in awe as walks over to sniper rifle on the wall and ran a finger tip over it.

‘Ok I admit I might be a hoarder and you know me I can never be too prepared Frankie.” He looked at me when I said his name that there was something in his eyes that changed.

‘There is also the roof, I know, I know more stairs but come on.’ I pulled on his arm to move him out of this room which he really did not want to leave from.  
The roof encompassed the whole building it had a high wall with opening for airflow and in one corner was a sitting area under a roof and a raised flower bed or garden with a sun shade that could be put in place.

‘Nate's granddad was big into gardening this place was his home literally. He didn’t want to give up the family business and no   
one want to take it over, sadly.’ I turned to look at him. ‘Well what do you think?’

‘Is there a security system?’ Still in Punisher mode I see.

‘Yes, that's why I call it a safe house Frank, I’ll show you and you can test it.” I said as we walked back down stairs.  
‘Is there a hit out on me Frank?’ I asked nudging him slightly. ‘You seemed to concerned with me being here by myself.’

‘No Isabella, there is no hit out on you, I just want to make sure you'll be safe if I’am gone for a day or two.’

‘You don't have to stay here Frank I'll be fine.’ I said trying to brush off his concern.

‘No I am staying here with you Isabella, you're going to need help after the surgery.’ He was serious, he wasn't going to let me do this alone. Well shit Frank.

‘Ok I have the place stocked up on food just nothing fresh you know so we'll need to get that. And my belongs, the boys and   
their stuff. Your stuff.’ I ticked off a list on my fingers.

‘Do you want to start today?’ He asked.

‘Sure you want check the pantry and see you want to add anything. I don’t know what you like to eat.’

Ok he give me a look that I can only say was sexual in nature. He licks his lips, oh shit that's what he was thinking, oh damn. This could be very dangerous, the two of us together.  
I got an extra sensor for his truck and gave it to him and told him where to put it under the hood. And we went our separate ways, I already had everything packed up anyway at the condo and we would met up later the evening. I got there a little before him and got the boys out of the Jeep. 

‘We're going to have company so you two behave yourselves.’

I saw on the cameras Frank arrived and the sensor worked. I had my Jeep parked in the tunnel and had the main door open I was just starting to unpacking stuff. I saw he had Max with him when he got out of the truck. Max came running over to me and Ammo, they were happily checking each other out. 

“Hiya boy! Are you behaving for Frank huh? You missed Ammo did ya?” 

“So that's how I got him back?” Frank said, I was kneeling down next to Max petting him and looked up with shy smile.

“I'am glad you listened to me Max and my little talk about not telling Frank anything.” At this point Max is laying on the floor showing his stomach for a damn tummy rub.

“Oh you Ranger will get along famously.” I laughed. “Yeah I am the one who took down the fight club awhile ago.”

“Got lucky and find this nut job here.” Pointing Max who was swarming on the floor with his back legger kicking, enjoying his rub down.

“Ok Max if I keep this up Frank's going to get jealous and want his stomach rubbed.” The look on Frank face was priceless, right back you Frank from earlier.

I stood up and walked back to the Jeep and grabbed more stuff. He got the heavy dog food and boys stuff out the Jeep. We got everything put away I headed to the shower. He followed I turned to face him, soon finding him standing directly in front of me, bumping into his chest at the closeness. I swallowed his face was so close to mine, the next thing I know his hands holding either side of my head.

“Frank?” I said quietly. 

“Hmm?” His eyes just dance across my face. 

“What are you thinking about over there?”

“Oh what I want to do to you in the shower Isabella.” He takes my right hand to his groin, he fuckin’ hard. Our foreheads touch I grab his sides and pull myself even more closer to him. He's solid I can feel his muscle flex under my touch. He wraps his arm around me stilling me from moving any more and he puts his head to my neck and takes a deep breathe.

‘You smell so good sweetheart.’ Frank’s voice low and the gravelly part certainly didn’t help to calm me down. My hands go to his long sleeved shirt and pulling it over his head. Damn him I swear he was more muscles than the last time I saw him was that even possible? A couple of new bruises nothing serious, thankfully. His lips back on mine now he distracted me enough with that kiss that I didn’t even notice that he lifted me up placing me on the bathroom counter. I couldn’t stop my hands running over his skin and oh how his muscle reacted to my touch. This man is a fucking drug and we haven’t even got to the good part yet. His hands slowly remove my shirt kissing the exposed skin as he went.

‘This isn't expensive is it?’ Bastard he smirked at me as his hands goes to my bra, finger tips running over the exposed skin at   
edge of cup. 

‘Nope, you’re lucky this time.’ No sooner did I say that and he rips is off of me. Frank!

Rough hands caressed my breasts I heard him groan. ‘Shit Isabella you're so fucking beautiful.’ He kisses me again and trails down my jaw and neck nipping as he went. His skilled hands remove the rest of my clothes as I helped him out of his jeans. He turns around opens the shower door and turns it and he pulls me off the counter and into the shower. 

“Come on girl.” he said with his gritty voice and then he grabs the back of my head and kisses me hard not letting me ago and I can’t think straight. Why did I ever doubt him as I clung to him?

He pulls me in and turns me around so my back back mets the wall, his cock scolded my stomach. His hand caress my stomach and lower abdomen his fingers greedily made their way down to my clit and he dug into me I let out a low moan with the contact my head drop to his chest.

‘Tell me what you want girl.’ He said as he roughly pumping his fingers in and out of me with mouth next to my ear.   
My hand goes to his cock he was about to say something else but the words were cut off in a groan, he comes back to his senses. 

‘Is that enough of a hint for you?’ I smiled sweetly at him.

'Turn around.' His voice deep guttural even, it’s more a command than anything. His fingers dig into my hips hard pulling my hips against his. I leaned forward and braced both of my hands on the wall, I can feel his cock pressed between my legs and I just smiled this will be brutal. Frank takes his right hand and runs it up my back up to my neck, thumb rubbing one of my scars and he arches my spine back just right. With one sharp push into me with a deep thrust and he groans against my neck.

‘Fuckin’ hell girl I missed you.’ He moans quietly like he’s desperate for contact, he slowly starts pushing into me hard. His thrust pick up fast to something more almost violent and it overloads my sense somewhere between pleasure-pain.   
All I could do is moan for him, he’s so fucking good. His other hand caresses my skin finger almost trying to rub out the bruises on my hip that he caused than suddenly he pulls out and lets go of my neck. 

‘Frank?’ I turned my head still not sure what was wrong for him to stop, but he whips me around and grabs me by the ass and picks me up. I wrap my legs up around his waist to hold onto him and he pushes me into the wall. Oh damn, wall fucking.   
He wasn’t playing around, he kisses me again and biting at my bottom lip and pulls on it and than he lifts me up and he's back home all the way to the hilt. Shit he's big.

I moan again ‘Please Frank.’

‘Look at me Isabella.’ Frank said his voice breaking and his eyes consumed me they were so dark. I noticed a bruise on his right cheekbone that I didn’t notice before, my hand goes to it and caresses it and he leans his head into my hand.   
I was right Frank doesn't change a thing his is so predictable that way and he starts fucking into me even harder and deeper than before. I clench myself around his cock I see his eyes change they were dark and blown with lust, he grunts as an acknowledgement.

‘Still haven’t broken me in yet.’ I whispered Frank chuckled darkly.

He keeps pounding, it's almost animalistic I have no idea how he has that much stamina. The bastard has the nerve to move his hand off of my ass to my clit and starts rubbing rough circles. It doesn't take me long and he pushes me over the edge.  
‘Frank!’ I screamed his name and his still going, fucking me through it. ‘Please Frank! I want it. Cum for me please!’ I beg him.  
‘I love it when you beg for me Isse.’ My hand goes back to the side of his head and start rubbing he leans his head into my hand, it comforts him. He finally cums, it’s heavy and he lets out a low moan with his release his head drops to my shoulder.  
‘Isabella’ His whispers and releases my legs and lifting me up gently pulls out of me. He fingers go straight to my clit I jerk at the rough touch he smirks.

‘Mark what belongs to you girl, my mark is starting to fade.’  Frank stares at me with this indescribable gaze.

‘Frank?’ 

‘Mark What’s Yours Isabella.’ He annunciated each word. 

He leans his head to the right bearing his shoulder to me. I swear something primal took over, I know I am not right in the head anymore. My hand snaked to his neck and up the back of his head. Gripping his hair hard my mouth to went straight to his shoulder where his neck mets and I bit hard tasting blood. He moans his hands grip my waist hard, oh there’s going to be bruises there if there wasn’t already one there, I let go and lick the blood off his shoulder.

‘Oh fuck Isabella.’ He said he still fucking hard as I wrapped my hand around his cock pumping him. ‘Shit don’t stop, please!’  
I take my hand to the base of his cock and give him a hard squeeze, really hard. 

‘Fuck.’ I tighten my grip and pulling hard as I could on his cock working towards the tip. My other hand goes to his balls and grip hard.

‘Isabella, please.’ he whimpered his eyes were pleading with me.

‘Do you want me stop Frank?’ I asked.

‘No please! Do what you need to do, fuck me up girl.’

‘You want punishment Frank.’

‘Yes ma’am please.’

‘I love it when you beg for me, Frankie.’ I kissed the corner of his mouth and he let out a chuckle. I tightened my grip and squeezed hard on the tip of his cock was red and he was leaking heavily. He must get off on the pain of it.

‘Isabella” He cried out, he squeezed his eyes shut biting at his lower lip. I dropped to my knees in front of him not letting go as I licked the tip of his cock and finally taking him into my mouth.

‘Shit girl.” I teased him with my tongue and I switch to his balls and sucked, then I swear his legs almost gave out, he must really like when I do that. He hands go to the wall to steady himself, I return back to his cock taking him all the way nose to skin, I pull off him I noticed his eyes were still closed.

‘Frank I want you watch me.’ He dark eyes stared down at me, as I licked the tip of his cock. He swore under his breath murmuring something nasty. His right hand came to my face fingers just stroking my face lovingly. I kept working at him and I finally getting the right suction to hear him moan.

‘Isabella I am going…’ He came it heavy, damn he cums a lot. He pulls out just before I could swallow and he grabs my jaw.

‘Open’ He commanded and I stick my white coated tongue at a him knowing that is what he wanted to see.

‘Fuck, swallow baby girl.’ He said as he helps me to my feet, my knee is fucking killing me but it was so worth it. He wraps his arms around me pulling me closer, his breath is ragged.

‘You're fuckin something Isabella.’ He kisses my temple. ‘Mind me never to piss you off, you like to bust my balls don't you?’

‘I thought you liked it when I played with your balls Frank.’

‘Shit... you…’ he just stared at me dumbfounded for a second.

‘What did I make you Frank Castle speechless, that's a first?’ He just stared at me and shook his head at me. ‘I didn't hurt you did I when I... you know.’ I asked kind of shyly. 

‘Fuck no girl, that fucking good I am let you do that again I like when you take charge. Shit Isabella.’ He breaks out his lopsided grin at me and leans over to kiss me again it was gentler than before.

We finally got out of the shower dried off and went to bed. I woke up later wrapped in his arms my head resting on his chest. His strong heart beat in my ear, I missed him so much it hurt to breath. I nuzzled my face into him and that must have woke him up and he rubbed my arm and hand gently.

‘Are you nervous about the surgery?’ He asked quietly.

‘No just after, I don't do to well with the anesthesia after surgery.’ 

‘Does it make you sick?’ Frank asked he rubbed my back. ‘Lisa had to get her tonsils out and the anesthesia made her sick. Just what you need with a throat surgery.’ He laughed. I just laid there for a second, that's the first he's talked about his family to me.

‘Ouch yeah that's not good.’ I paused ‘I know what that’s like with a migraine but the throat ouch. No it’s just makes me sleep a lot after, I told the anesthesiologist he said he would give me a lower dose and see how that works, he can always give me more if I come out too soon. I can deal with pain I am use to it by now, just not falling a sleep ever two seconds. Especially when the surgeon wants me up and walking every hour or so to keep it moving and no blood clots and it really only lasts a day or two.’

‘You'll be fine, that's why I am here for you, Isse.’ Frank said I think he said this more for himself than me. ‘And when Curt   
comes back in town he'll come over to check on you.’

‘Frank?’

‘Isabella?’

‘Thank you, I appreciate this I really do.’

‘You’re welcome sweetheart.’ He kisses my temple. 

‘Do you want to go see Meredith this morning? Did you tell her yet?’ Frank asked.

‘No I didn't, I was afraid to.’ I said quietly.

‘What? Why?’ Frank asked moving to look at me. 

‘Hell she'd make me move in with her and Rich. She has enough on her hands with him. I am sure she'd close down the diner to the care of me, she can’t afford that. She doesn't have much staff to cover for her. Always the mother.’

Frank snorts ‘Yeah I can see her doing that.’

‘Yes we better go, if I don’t tell her she'll kill me.’

‘Doubt that very much, she would have to deal with me than.’Frank said pulling me closer.

We finally got up and dressed we took the boys with us. Meredith had just opened and no one comes in that early, if they do it's just for coffee to go.

‘I'll be out in a second.’ she called from the back. We sat down and Frank took my hand and held it, thumb rubbing my skin.

‘Well it's about damn time you two get your shit together.’ I look over at her where she was standing at the kitchen door and he lets go. ‘What the hell?’

‘Meredith?’ I said 

‘Nope you're both fucking idiots and can’t see what the hells right in front of you.’

‘Gee thanks.’ Frank said. ‘And here Isse has good news to tell you too.’

‘What? What news?’ She made it to the table in record time. 

‘Next Wednesday, knee surgery.’ I said.

‘Sweet Jesus! I need to sit down move over Frank.’ She fans herself with a menu.

‘Meredith knock it off.’ I glared at her.

‘Do you need someone to take you and how about after?’ She asked.

‘That's what he's for.’ I pointed Frank.

“He can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be.” I pointed to Frank, who just looked at me.

“I am glad you're finally getting it done Isabella. I won't tell your dad, but you do need to speak with him, he worries.”

“I know, I will once I am healed up. I’am making a visit to him I owe him an apology.”

“No you don't, just a visit Isabella.” She stood up. “You two want you're usual.”

“Yeah that's fine Meredith.” Frank said.

 

Surgery:

 

Frank went over every inch of the warehouse making sure it was secure, which it was.  
The day before the surgery in the evening, I got the phone for the time for the surgery. Frank held onto me so tight that night as we slept, it broke my heart it felt like he was afraid to lose me.    
The next day Frank took me to the outpatient surgery center. We should be here about 6 hours. I kept an eye on Frank, he seemed at little out of his elements. The nurse came and got me to get ready for surgery and he was able to come back in to sit with me. We were still waiting on the surgeon to come in before heading back to the OR.  
“Frankie come here.” I patted the bed beside me, he came over and sat down I took hold of his hand.  
“I am sorry to put you through, this I know how hard this is to deal with.”  
“Isse.”  
“No you're more nervous than I am, come on it's going to be fine. You know I have been through much worse than this. And hell you can't yell at me anymore about getting my knee done.”  
“I know.” Frank said quietly I took both my hands to his head and rubbed the sides with the short velvety texture. He closed his eyes it soothed him which I never understood why.  
“We'Il be home in no time. Call Curt or Iggy if you need too, but I'll be ok.”  
“I know.” Frank said quietly, he leaned over and kissed my forehead.  
“My stubborn Ground Pounder.” He smiled down at me.  
“My stubborn Jarhead.” I grinned back at him. 

The surgery went well and surgeon met with my husband 'Pete', afterwards when we were back in the Jeep.  
“Why did you tell them I was your husband?”  
“Why not?” I said as he got me buckled in the Jeep. “It's kind of my way of apologizing to you for what happened.”  
“Isabella, you know you have me wrapped around your finger, hell you even have me by the balls.”  
“Yeah you do you value those too much there Frankie.”  
Frank snorted “I missed your witty sense of humor Isse. And yeah…yeah I do girl, that's my way of keeping you tame.”  
“Tame, by fucking me until I am complacent.”  
“Now don’t get me started girl, yeah you have one hell of a bite to you Reap.” I leaned my head back the anesthesia creeped back in. Frank watched me slip off, he touched my face.  
“I love you Isabella I should have told you before but I’m was too much of coward and still am when I can’t say it when you’re awake.” Which was the last thing I heard when I fell back asleep.   
He stopped at the pharmacy to drop off the Rx's and would pick them up later. I didn't even know we were home until he pulled in the access tunnel and came around to open the door for me.  
“Babe, we're home.” I blinked at him. “fucking anesthesia!” He laughs and lifts me out of the Jeep.  
“Frank”  
“Nope don't start.” He carried me upstairs.  
“Couch” I said pointing to it.   
“Nope bed”  
“Frankie come on.” He gave in and carried me to the couch in the main living area. He got the ice and blanket and pillows. He got me bundled up on the couch, the boys came over to keep me company. Ammo snuggled in beside me on couch, animals aren't stupid.  
“Ok, you doing all right there baby girl?” He asked he looked so worried.  
“Yep I am good, just tired. You gotta let me up every so often, no blood clot remember and keep it moving.” He still wasn't convinced. “Frankie I am good, I'll let you know if I am not I promise.”  
“Ok I going to run to the pharmacy for your meds, they should be done now. Do you need anything else while I'm out?” Frank asked.  
“Nope I am good, take your time no rushing ok.”  
He leaned over and kissed my forehead, nose than mouth and I smiled up at him. Of course after Frank left I was out again, I woke up when he came back when I heard Ranger and Max go to the door.  
“You know we're going to need a bigger couch, Frank.”  
“Why's that?” He asked.   
“One human and three 60lbs dogs just isn't working here.” He laughed.  
“Yeah Max likes to hog the couch.”  
“Yeah I noticed.”  
“Got your meds. Are you hungry, do you think you can eat something?”  
“Yeah I think I can try something.” I sat up and Frank helped me stand and walked with me to the table in the kitchen.  
“What the hell is all of that?’ I pointed to food containers.  
“I'll give you one guess.”  
“Meredith.” I said.  
“Yep I stopped at the diner to let her know how you made out and her and Cook loaded me up with all of this food. She wouldn't even let me pay.”  
“Meredith! What doesn't she think we can't fend for ourselves and cook.” I laughed “Always the mother and she’s get the money for all of this.”  
“Yes she is.”  
“What's in the other bag?” I asked.  
“A surprise” He said shyly looking down at his boots, I open the bag Reese Peanut Butter cups.  
“Frankie, stop it. How did you know?” I said with a smile.  
“I noticed you always had them at the diner when you studied I kind of figured they were your favorite.”  
“You’re cute you know that Frankie.”  
“I am not cute.” He growled at me I giggled and leaned up and kissed him.

The next few days went well, Frank carried me up and down the steps. He wouldn't let me attempt them at all. Curtis came to visit on Sunday he took the bandages off and gave his seal of approval. He just watched Frank and I interact with each other, Frank noticed and called him out on it.

“It's nothing I am just glad you two worked it out. You’re good for each other, just took you two stubborn idiots long enough.” He laughed.

Later on after Curtis left, Frank carried me up to the roof and we laid on the couch up there looking at the stars at one point I sit up and rub my leg.  
“Isabella?” I heard concern in his rough voice.   
“It's ok."   
“Why the fuck are you rubbing it than?” He growled.  
“I’m...I'm so use to the pain but it doesn't hurt now. Yeah it aches at the surgery site but I’am just waiting for the pain to come back and it hasn't. I'm only taking regular pain meds at night, I just... I don't know…” I paused. "I am sure it will be a bitch when I truly start to use it…but it doesn't hurt any more.” Frank sits up and wraps his arms around me from behind.   
“It must have really caused you a lot of pain Isse. I am glad you got it done, I'll help you with the physical therapy.” I snorted shook my head.   
“What?”   
“Just remember we are not in boot camp and you're not waking me at 0400 and start screaming and pushing me like a drill instructor.” He started laughing uncontrollable.  
“I hadn't thought of it that way, that might be interesting when I tell you to drop and give me 20.”

“20 of what Frank.” I palmed him.

“Fuck Isse, I am trying to be good here we can't mess around right now because of your knee.”

“Says who?”

“Isabella”

“Francis”


	19. Aftercare/Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank spends some quality time with Isabella on her road to recovery and then they have a very interesting phone call together.
> 
> Thanks for the read, please send me a comment to let me know how I am doing. The story will pick up a little soon. But college sucks and I would rather be writing this instead of a class paper. :-)

Aftercare: 

So for the next 2 weeks our routine didn't change after the surgery. I was restricted on almost everything when it came to my knee and Frank just modified my workout.

It wasn't until I saw the surgeon and he removed the stitches and he had increased my weight and movement restriction when Frank allowed me to start any therapy on my knee. Frank not the surgeon allowed me almost as if he didn’t trust doctor. I was stretching more than anything at first and small little band weights on my ankle.

Boy he was such a hard ass with things I learned to keep my poker face in check because as soon as he saw any kind of distress I was done and ice bag thrown at me with a stern irritated look on his face. 

We had just finished up for the day and he helped me in the bathroom I thought to take a shower but typical Frank had other plans for us. He goes to the tub and turns on the water he checks the temperature and turns back to me.

‘Come here girl.' Oh why does he does to say it like that, my mind goes to some where else. He tugs my shirt over my head   
and he grunts and raises an eyebrow.

'No bra today babe?' Frank said 

'I have learned not to wear those around you. Or I was starting to think about buying stock in Victoria’s Secret next. Maybe I'll make you pay for them for me Frankie.'

'Yeah I think I'll take you up on that babe give me my own fashion show.' He flashes his trademark grin and I am done for. 

‘Besides I like my girl with meat on her bones not those sticks walking around on stage with their angel wings. I prefer my girl a little naughty.’ And I just laughing uncontrollably.

He makes me sit down on the stool so he can remove my knee brace and he kisses my knee before taking his hands to mine and placing them on his shoulder for stability.

‘Stand up for sweetheart.’

He pulls my shorts and panties down and kisses my stomach in several spots, my hands still resting on his shoulders gently rubbing. I close my eyes at the sensation I feel his tongue flick over my skin of my stomach as I open my eyes to look at him. He mimics what he wants to do with my clit.

'Frankie' He growls at me and I lean down taking both of my hands to his face and kiss his forehead, nose and finally mouth. His eyes almost bring me to tears, I see so much admiration, love. I see the real Frank that's been locked away buried so deep in the ground.

He finally moves 'Come on lets get you into the tub.' He holds my hand as I step in making sure I don't lose my balance with my knee.

'Just a second.' He pulls his shirt over his head and goes to the wall and turns down the lights in the bathroom. I watched him as his sweats hanging low on his deep cut hips and he pulls them off and doesn't he catch me staring.

'You like what you see baby girl.' he acknowledges my appreciative graze over him.

'You know I do, little cold here.’

'I know I can tell.’ He says cupping my breasts, thumbs rubbing my nipples.

'Smart ass just get in here Castle.' I said pulling on one of his hands. 

'So demanding sometimes.' He mumbled.

‘You like it when I boss you around.' I said pushing him a little. He climbs into the tub and sits down first and I follow his hands on my hips as I lower myself down. He pulls me back against him and we just lay there in silence. I enjoy the feeling as his chest moves behind me.

‘You pretty much handed me my ass today Frank.'

'Nah you did alright, but you push yourself too much sometimes.'

‘Bullshit Castle, I have to push myself. How is this knee going to get strong again?’ I said.

‘Isabella it’s only been 3 and half weeks cut yourself some slack here.’

He grabs a soap and lathers up and starts delicately and methodically washing me. I close my eyes, this was one thing we haven’t done in a while and damn if it didn’t feel good. I feel his hands run up my arms, down my stomach. His fingers trail up the side of my breasts and I squirm a little earning me a chuckle.

‘Have you fallen a sleep on me Ground Pounder?’ I feel his deep voice rumble against my back, nipping at my ear.

‘Oh I am still here Frankie.’

‘Relax and let me take care of you.’ He said.

‘Frank you have been.’ I turned my head a little.

‘Not that way babe, I gotta take care of my girl I have been neglecting you lately.’

‘No you haven’t Frank!’

He runs one his rough hands down my stomach and between my legs his fingers come in contact with my clit and he start harshly fingering my clit. ‘Frank.’ I whined my head lolled on his shoulder. He leaned down biting my shoulder hard at his spot as he moved his other hand back down to join the other using two fingers to fuck me with.

‘Yeah right there.’ I whimpered.

He kisses the spot he bite and ran his tongue along it. I could feel him getting hard, his hard cock pressing against my back, I try to move my hand between us to help him out.

‘Nope I told you it's my turn to take care of you.’ He kissed my neck moving along my jaw line. I got lost in the sensation with his finger torturing me.

‘How do you want it Isabella, tell how to get you there.' he asked his voice strand but commanding.

‘Harder on my clit.’ His fingers move rougher than before.

‘Oh shit…that's it.’ I jerked against him. His fingers harshly dipped into me and while the other hand working my clit, I can feel my orgasm building my body tense up as my orgasm takes hold and he leans his mouth to my ear.

‘I want to hear it Isabella, you fucking moan for me girl.’

‘Oh please.’ I breathed out and my orgasm hit hard and I moaned out aloud begging him. ‘Please Frank.’ He kept going roughly fingering me until it passes and he wrapped both of his muscular forearms around me kissing my neck and shoulder I was quiet for awhile too quietly for Frank.

‘Sweetheart?’ I reached up and wiped a tear away. ‘Hey what's wrong?’ He asked as he kissed my shoulder, he rubbed my arms.

‘Why am I like this with you, and I couldn't be like that for Nate couldn't make him happy.’

‘Isabella, it's different now how bad was your stress level than, you were under a lot of pressure and the combination of your medication. Hell look at me and Maria how the hell did you think I felt not taking care of my wife. You made Nate happy don't think you didn't.’

What I said next just popped in my head something I had forgotten about. ‘He use to keep journals.’ I said quietly.  

‘Do you still have them? I am sure you do at the condo you should read them.’

‘I...I am not sure that’s a good idea.’ I shook my head at the idea.

‘He wrote them for a reason it will help you understand and at least provide some closure for you.’ He paused and rubbed my arm. ‘Ok?’ I nod yes reluctantly.

‘Come on sit up for me I'll wash your hair.’ He said 

‘Frank?’ I looked at him funny.

‘Yeah babe?’ He said as he gets the adjustable shower head down and turns on the water adjusting the temp.

‘Tilt back your head, come on.’ I finally comply and he soaked down my hair and grabs the shampoo and he lathers up. God I love how his fingers massaged my head. 

‘Have you done this before?’ I asked because he certainly knew what he was doing.

‘Yeah all the time when the kids were little’ He said unfazed by it but that tugged on my heart. He goes to rinse out the shampoo. ‘Ok sweetheart you're done now.’

He stands up and gets out of the tub wrapping a towel around his waist. Oh why did that water on his skin look so damn inviting. Frank reaches out a hand and helps me stand up and he holds out his other hand for me to grab to help me out of the tub and than wraps a big towel around me and grabs one for my hair. Pushing me down on the stool again to dry my hair for me and comb it out. 

‘What no mani-pedi Frank?’ I asked frowning down at my wiggling toes as he helps me up I am surprised he didn’t put the damn knee brace on and I wasn’t going to say I damn thing.

‘That damn witty sense of humor yours again.’ He said shaking his head. ‘Sweetheart I don’t think you are going to want me to paint your nails for you.’ He chuckles, he helps change into my night clothes and we head out of the bathroom. 

 

Phone call: 

I was well enough for Frank to go out at night on his little hunting trips for the bad guys and Smirnov, who has just disappeared out of thin air. Frank was trying his best to delay this parting as much as he could.

‘I'll be fine Frank.’ I had both my hands on the side of his face. 

‘I know but I just got you back up and…’ he stammer.

‘I know babe, but it's temporary until we find Smirnov.’

‘I'll find him for you.’ He said reassuringly.

‘I know you will, you always find everyone.’ I hugged him and kissed him. ‘Make sure Iggy gets an iPhone and I’ll jail break it for you. I should have thought of that sooner.’

‘Ok I’ll make sure he gets it.’ He finally ready to leave and I was able to give him a hug but I had to say something.

‘Frank, I need to say this to you and you won’t like it.’

‘Ok’ He looked scared.

‘Just please be careful with Smirnov, ok. Promise me you won’t try anything, just track him down for now.’ He just looked at me   
and I know he didn’t like hearing that but I can’t chance Frank being hurt or killed by this bastard. Even thou I know Frank is quite capable, I just can’t lose him too.

‘Alright just surveillance for now.’ He reluctantly said.

‘Promise.’ I pushed him.

‘Promise.’ He wrapped his arms around me and give me one last and kiss before he left. 

The first night was a bitch without him and I didn’t sleep at all. Iggy better get here soon with that phone. 

Finally two damn days later Iggy finally shows up with supplies. I watched him pull up in the access tunnel from the camera system and I heard him talking to himself.

‘Castle better not have given me the wrong fucking direction here.’ He said as Ranger and Ammo darted out of the main warehouse area over to check out the new ‘intruder’.

‘Hey you two get the hell back here.’ He yelled after them not being able to see where they disappeared to and I hit the floodlights and stepped out.

‘Colonel? Shit Isse! Where the hell have you been?’

'Ah I told you I was getting my damn knee done and I was going to be down for a while.' He comes over to hug me. 

‘Yeah I didn’t think you would like go off the grid.’ He laughed. ‘I suppose that’s Castles doing, huh?’

‘Maybe.’ I shrugged my shoulders. ‘Your Uncle still has the shop nearby right?’

‘Yep, I will let him know you are here and keep an eye out for you.’ Iggy said.

If I needed a place to go until Frank could get to me, Iggy’s uncle was two blocks away and ran a garage that dealt with street racers. I can never be too safe and wanted to have all of my bases covered.

‘Jesus, Frank scared the hell out of me the other day he just gave me the basics and explained where to come. He gave me these boxes of stuff, I am not sure what the hell it is. Oh here the phone to you wanted.’

‘Good I'll get started and you can give it back to him tonight that way I can reach him.’

‘Do you need anything else, he said something about a garden.’ Iggy had the quizzical look on his face and I started to laugh. 

‘Yeah if you could stop at Home Depot and pick up to different vegetables that would be great I wanted to start a garden on the roof that Nate’s granddad has already up there.

‘What the hell are you becoming a prepper now or something? What next a damn bunker?’

‘No, god don’t make me laugh.’ I gave him a playful shove.

An hour after Iggy left the warehouse, I received that phone call I have been waiting for. Damn that felt like eternity! 

‘Ground Pounder.’ Oh that low gravely voice of his.

‘Damn it’s good to hear your voice, Jar Head.’ I said with a sigh.

‘How are you doing baby girl?’ I could hear the concern in his voice he was trying to hide.

‘I am ok.’ There is no point trying to lie to Frank he would know. ‘Just little tired and no I have not been over doing it.’ He chuckled lightly.

‘You watch that knee Isse. Do you need anything?'

‘Yeah, yeah I do.” I said quietly, I wanted to try something with him.

‘What do you need, did Iggy bring you those boxes I gave him right?’ He asked he sounded a little upset. Boxes he sent contained some of Nate’s journals and the rest of my clothes, a lot of extra food for me and the boys. Other little things he thought of, boy he had a big heart. I started to read Nate’s journals and I came across something he noted about a phone call we had and that got me thinking. 

‘Yes he did.’ I said quietly again, trying to play him.

‘What else do you need babe?’ 

‘You, I swear I almost got off on your voice Frankie.’ There I finally said it.

‘Fuck girl, you can't say shit like that to me right now.’ He huffed out.

‘Where are you right now?’ I asked.

‘My apartment’ Frank answered.

‘What are you wearing?’

‘Babe?’ Frank questioned.

‘I asked you a question Lieutenant!’ Oh now he got my stern voice.

‘Boxers, no shirt Ma'am.’ He answered dutiful.

‘Good boy Frankie.’ I praised him.

There was a long pause and he got brave enough to ask ‘Ma’am what are you wearing?’ I could hear lust in his deep voice.

‘Your black dress shirt.’ I heard him growl ‘And nothing else.’

‘Fuck, are you in bed ma’am?’

‘Yes, Sir I am.’

‘Hmm’ Shit how can one low, rolling syllable sound so fucking good coming from him coming from him.

‘Do you have your hands where mine should be baby?’ He asked me.

‘Yes Sir I do.’

‘I would gave anything right now to run my tongue over every fucking inch of your skin.’

‘Then what Frank?’

‘Part those beautiful thighs of yours and eat that sweet pussy of yours until you scream my fucking name.’

‘Oh shit Frank please.’ I begged him.

‘I love it when you beg Isabella.’

‘Is your hand where mine should be?” I asked him.

‘Yes but I would rather have your mouth on my cock right now.’

‘Oh Frank, what else do you want to do to me?’

‘I want to suck on those beautiful tits of yours, they fit perfectly in my hands. I love how you squirm against me when I pull on your nipples. I want to feel you quaking in my hands when I latch onto your clit and suck hard, running tongue over and over the little clit of yours.’

‘Oh Frank I bet you loved how tight I am around your thick cock, you’d do anything to pound your cock into my pussy wouldn't you?’ Oh he groan I heard him fisting himself.

‘Are you thinking about me on my knees in front of you Frank, I loved suck you off in your Kevlar. You know what that skull fuckin’ does for me Frankie.’

‘Oh Isabella shit girl, Yes…’ He hiss.

‘I start with your balls I know you like them sucked on I run my tongue up underside of your shaft and suck on your tip. I know you like that and when I run my tongue over your tip.’

‘Isabella, I’ll remember to keep the Kevlar on the next time shit!’ he breathed.

‘Are you going to cum for me?’ I asked ‘Please Frankie I want it.’

‘Isabella!’ He moaned. ‘Shit girl I’am coming.’ And I hear him groan and he was breathing heavy.

‘You still with me Frankie?’ I asked when I didn’t anything from him but his breathing.

‘Damn girl you’re fucking nasty…are you wet for me girl?’

‘You know I am Frank.’ I replied.

‘I want take one of my hands and run it against your collarbone and slowly ran it down your body. Until I get to your tits, I would give anything to suck on your nipples.’ He paused for a second. 'I know I like to use my thumb rubbing slow circles over your clit before I push slowly into you. I want to take you hard and fast, you like that don’t you?’

'You know I do Sir.' And didn’t he groan when I said that.

‘I just bet you’re fucking dripping for me, work that clit for me girl.’ Oh there was a little authority to his voice.

‘This feels so damn good Frankie.’

‘I bet you would rather have my rough fingers working you over instead.’

‘Yess... But I would rather have your tongue on my clit.’

‘Baby you’re going to make me cum again if you keep that up.’

‘Please babe do, it’s a shame I am not there to clean you up.’

‘Shit Isse, keep stroking those fingers, take your other hand. Fuck yourself with your fingers like I do for you. I am right there babe. I'd give anything to taste that sweet pussy right now, my tongue working that clit, my lips sucking on your cunt. You like it when I bite your clit don't you girl?’

‘Oh Frank... I am so close... shit you always now how to tease me, I love when you use your tongue as a cock.’ I can hear him again stroking himself again.

‘I bet you do. I love to have you spread out for me with my face buried in your sweet pussy. Your hand fisted in my hair.’

‘Oh Frank.... I'am going to come.’

‘Let go Isse, I wish I could see you, you’re so beautiful when you cum sweetheart.’ And that was it, I swear I almost dropped the damn phone.

‘Still with me baby?’ He asked innocently. 

‘Yeah I am still here, shit that was better than I thought it would be.’ I chuckled.

‘Isabella I don’t think I have done that before, shit girl you’re good. What the hell made you think up that?’ Frank asked.

‘Oh something I read in Nate’s journal, thanks by the way. You were right I did make him happy.’ I said quietly.

‘Isabella’ He growled a little, he was a little upset at me for putting myself down and he always put me in my place about it. 

‘I just thought I couldn’t make him happy in that department and apparently I was wrong. He was stationed in Iraq and I was with Max in Israel at the time and we had a phone sex. I don’t even want to know where he was at the time.’ I laughed and so did Frank we both know finding privacy on a base hard to find. ‘I thought it would be interesting to try it with you and apparently it worked out just fine. Remind me to let you read something Nate wrote about a Stryker.’

‘Ah sure, you mean the armored personal carrier right?’ He asked.

‘Yep you will get a kick out it.’ I laughed. ‘So you want do that again?’

‘Hell yeah! We doing that again, damn girl you have a filthy mouth. Why do I have a feeling it has something to do with sex.’

‘Well you might be right about that, Frankie.’

‘You didn’t?’ Frank said.

‘We might have, hey I was happy to see my husband! What the hell were the chances of running into him and you know there is no privacy on base.’

‘Fuck baby I am not going to be able to sleep tonight! Isabella you don’t worry about making me happy babe, because you are doing a damn good job.’ I giggled.

‘Baby girl you need to laugh more, I love hearing you happy.’


	20. Away from Home/Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie is finally back from his nights out hunting and Isse shows Frank just how much she missed him while he was gone. Giving him a proper welcome home.   
> Isabella also has a scary revelation that she makes to Frank and Curtis.

Away from Home: 

He's finally back after being away for 7 long days, their daily phone calls helped but didn’t. He was finally able to visit her and he nearly got knocked over by her as soon as came into the lower level of the warehouse. He pulled back long enough to look in her face to make sure she really was ok.   
He was disappointed that he couldn't find any sign of Smirnov for Isse. He could only think he had gone out of the country under an assumed name. 

When he looked at Isabella, what he saw in her eyes pulled him in like a magnetic.  
'Isse.'  
'Frankie.’ She answered breathless.  
'Miss me sweetheart?' He asked smugly.  
'Just a little.’ She said shyly.  
‘Oh really?' He raised an eyebrow.  
'Ok a lot.' Didn’t she give him that damn smile that just melted him.

His lips captured hers and it was like feeding an addiction and it consumed him. The next thing he knew she drops him to the floor, her hand on the back of his head so he didn’t hit the concrete. His hands roaming her back until he found the hem of her shirt, he needed to feel her, skin on skin. It was torture not sleeping next to her at night. He loved how her hands would tenderly rub his tense tired shoulders, his sore back. He got distracted thinking about her giving him a massage that he didn't hear her.

'Off.' She growled at him from her position on top of him. 'I want this off now.' Her hands pulling on his leather jacket and he sits up finally to comply with the demand. He was glad it was Friday and he had not intentions to go back out on the street for the next few days.  
He took his time with jacket and he could see Isse's eyes, she was a little peeved with him taking so long. Once it was removed her skilled hands started to work the velcro of his Kevlar vest but stopped abruptly.

'What's wrong?' He looked up her with concern.

'You forgot.' She whispered as she looked down at his chest licking her lips and he followed her glaze down at the vest and that painted skull. He looked back at her and broke out a wicked grin on his face.

'Oh I didn't forget that, I think you got a little carried away in your attempt to strip me down.’ He said 

Isabella shook her head at him and pushed him back down on the floor, she reached for her shirt and pulled it over her hand. He licked his lips at the sight of her and the expensive bra and the amount of cleavage she was showing. He moved his hands to her hips and he knew better he was a well trained dog, no touching that one as much as he wanted to rip it off of her.   
As he watched her move a hand to her back and unclasped the bra. She stood briefly and removed her shorts and knelled on his upper thighs on the floor.   
He came to his senses for a second when he realized. ‘Watch your knee, we can do this some...’  
She crawled up and kissed him to shut him up as her hands went to his belt unbuckled it, next unzipping his tactical pants. She pulled his pants off of his hips roughly and his cock is standing at attention for her. He was done for when she looked at him, that look of lust, of want, it was almost animalistic.

'Reaper finally coming out to play with me?’ He growled at her.

'Damn right she is.' As she took him in hand and gripped him, pumping his length in a firm grip. He groaned throwing his head back on the hard floor. Oh the sensation of her soft hand wrapped around his shaft and she leaned down licking the tip of his cock. His hips jerked up he was so close already and that was almost embarrassing he never came that soon.

‘Isabella please, you keep doing that girl I am going lose it.'

'Good, remember I didn’t get to clean you up last time?’ She said licking him again.

'Oh fuck Isabella!’ And didn't she giggle at him cutely.

She didn’t stop and a few more strokes and he cumming and her mouth firmly around his head of his cock.

'Oh Isabella.' He breathing hard, he has a hand at the back of her head rubbing her gently.

'Do you need me, sweetheart.’ He said to her as she didn't break eye contract with him as she hovered over his thick cock. 

'I need you Frank, right here.' As she slowly sat on him impaled herself on his cock. She let out this most beautiful moan he has ever heard she stayed still, their eyes locked on one another. She moved both her hands to grip his Kevlar vest.

He sat up and gave her a hard kiss taking her breath away, his right hand on the back of her head another around her waist holding her in place. He had the sudden urge to slap her ass and slap it hard, which he did causing her to moan out loud. Taking both of his hands to her waist now and lifting her up repeatedly slamming her back home.

'Oh Frank, please.' He wanted her to take over and let her ride him but he needed release again and he worked her to get there before him.  
He filled her completely, his hands still clutched around her waist. He setting the rhythm and it was brutal. At one point he leaned back letting her move only for a little bit. He watched as she took her fingers to her clit, dark eye mesmerized but what he saw. The familiar look of concentration as she stared back at him as the friction increased and he knew she was close. Her hands gripped his vest hard as she moved as she pressed down on his cock hard and he watched as her orgasm hit throwing her head back.

He sat up now her arms locked around his neck, chest to chest. His hands splayed across her back she was breathing hard. Isse kissed him as she rolled her hips against his helping him. Isabella hand want to his hair grabbing a fist full, she stare right into his eyes before she put his head back and raked her teeth along his throat. Biting him every so often making him buck upward as he cums again. He groaned into her and then he hugged her so hard that she couldn't breath and he felt her hug him back. Isse's hand went to the back his neck rubbing in smoothing circles. He let up and inhaled sharply, laying back on the concrete floor.

'So you missed me a little huh?'

'Oh I said I missed you a lot, Frankie.'

'I would have never have guessed.’ He grinned.

'Give me a minute and I'll move.' She said

'Nope I like where you at sweetheart and I am not done yet.' he smirked at her and his hand's moved his leather jacket on the floor next to him and the next thing she knew she was on her back on it and he was still buried deep within her.

‘Frank’ She moaned at the first familiar weight of him and friction of the vest as he started to pound in to her again his hands moved her hips to angle better, hooking her leg around his waist.

'Come on Isse give it to me girl!’ He said harshly to her, the sound of skin on skin drove him higher along with her moans.

'Oh shit right there Frank.’ When he hit the right angle her hand grabbed his biceps. He moved his arms under her back, hands on her shoulders pushing her down in time with his thrusts. 'Fuck Frank!' As she throws her head back on the concrete floor, her hands clawing at his vest.

'You like that huh?' He grunted at her, Isse looked exquisite as she stared back at him with heavy-lidded eyes, feeling nothing but the delicious friction of his hard cock buried inside of her. 

'Yes' she hissed at him, he bit her jaw, rubbing his stubble cheek against her skin, then returned to her mouth, kissing her biting at her lower lip. He watched her eyes pupils blown with lust. He shifted his hips again angling just right and then watched as her orgasm hit her out of no where. Isabella cried out, her body arching hard against his hands grabbing at his vest.

'Fucking Hell Isabella, that was beautiful to watch.'

He felt her body tighten around his length.    
‘Come on Frank give it me please'

He rested his head on her shoulder and suddenly his whole body went rigid and he came so hard in her. He laid limp over her breathing hard he didn't know what hit him he has never had a release like that before and that quick, everything relaxed his head was clear but hazy. Enjoying the feel of her wiggling against him, he should have take some of his clothes off the need more skin on skin. 

Bracing his weight on his forearms, he cupped her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks her hands run thru his hair tugging every so often. He lowers his head and give Isabella the sweetest kiss, he released a sigh of content.

Glint of amusement flashed in her eyes.

'What?' He asked her. 

'Oh I'd say you missed me just as much. What are you going for a record or something Frankie?’

'Oh yeah you are certainty right there Isse, what was that like 4 times I got you there?’ As he pulled himself out of her slowly watching her face contort in the most beautiful way.  He stood up tucked himself back in his pants zipping up and helped her off the floor. He reached down grabbing his leather jacket and her clothes.

'Come on girl lets get you cleaned up.’

 

Revelation:

Frank was back after a week out about on the streets and Curtis came over for a visit on Sunday. It was nice to see another face other than Iggy and I obviously I was very happy to see Frank which of course he learned as soon as he came in the door. Ok I might have jumped him and there was some active on the floor. 

Curtis brought beer and pizza with him to the warehouse, Frank and Curtis settled in to watching a football game. I just watched the two of them and this peaceful moment, an odd sense of normalcy and smiled to myself at them, it was good for Frank to have this type of interaction every once in a while. I looked back down again at my textbook only to glance back up at the screen when their team got a touchdown and there was a call on the play, but something caught my eye on the screen.

'I have a question?' I said.

Frank looked over at me from my end of the couch 'Sure babe what do you want to know?’ Thinking I was going to ask about the call on the play.

'The linebackers, some of the players are wearing knee braces.' I paused trying to find how I wanted to explain this. 'Is it because of a previous injury or maybe they don't want to chance injury? The braces allows them plenty of mobility but not allowing them to over extend. You know when they take some of those hard hits.' I stopped and Frank and Curtis looked at the screen and back at me.

'Smirnov knows about my head injury and my ribs, he told Billy Russo. What makes you think he doesn't know about the damage to my knee.’ I said quietly Curtis and Frank just look at each other. 'I can't take that risk and he has to know about that as well, he knew about everything else.'

They were both were quietly for a bit before Curtis said spoke up. 

'We'll figure this out Isse don't worry, I'll look into the brace for you. I know some people because of my prosthetic.'  Curtis said and Frank just looked at me with an quizzical expression. 

'What? Did you think I was going to ask something about the play. That was clearly a touchdown, he was in by a mile. Ok maybe an inch but he was over the line.’ I said and Frank just lost it rolling with laughter, he grabs me and pulled me over kissing my forehead.

'You're something sweetheart! Yeah don't worry about this we'll figure this out.'


	21. Pater/Battleground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella pays a visit to Nathan and has an unexpected run in with someone. Battle lines are drawn and we will see who survives.

Pater:

Max finally got a hit on one of Smirnov’s fake passports coming back into the States. As weird as it sounds I was glad to hear it and I wouldn’t have to chase him around some where else and this will better on home turf for Frank and I. Speaking of which Frank was currently out and about and should be coming home soon after doing some recon on a couple places that Smirnov had previously been sighted.

I had been reviewing some things that Max had sent me and I looked at the calendar. This coming Saturday was the anniversary of Nate’s death and I always made sure I visited him on his birthday and the day he passed. 

I was a little quieter than usual leading up to that day which Frank had noticed but couldn't figure out why and that bothered him. He thought maybe it had to do something with Smirnov and me being worried about what we were going to do. He came back one evening to find me still awake but not working on anything for school.

‘Babe you ok?' He kissed my temple.

'Yeah.' I said quietly and of course he didn't believe me. 

‘What are you still doing up than?' He said as he rubbed my back a little.

'Just thinking about something.' I was looking down at the desk, fingers tracing imaginary designs into the top. 

'What?’ He nuzzled my neck with his head.

'Nate.' Frank stopped sharply and pulled back. 'It's the anniversary of his death coming up and I always go and visit him and...'

'Go I am not stopping you Isabella, hell I'll take you there if you want.’ Frank offered.

'Frank?' I looked up at him.

'Isse you need to go, it’s important to you.' 

‘Are you sure, you don’t have to…’ I started to say. 

‘I wouldn’t have offered if I had an issue, no stop ok.’ I nodded to him. 

Friday came and we packed up the Jeep with the boys and drove to Arlington and found a hotel. We headed out early the next morning, I led the way to Nate's grave with Frank following behind. I finally came to his section and started down the row and I stopped abruptly Frank ran into me.

'No' I whispered seeing a man at Nate's grave already standing there. I tried to back up but Frank wouldn't move.

‘Isabella what’s wrong?' Frank said loud enough catching the man’s attention and he turned, shock and concern written on this older man’s face.

‘Isabella?’ The man called as he started to walk at a fast pace towards us. ‘Bell?’ He said.

I just lost it when I heard that name and started crying uncontrollably, my legs won’t support me and Frank holds me up right unsure what to do or what the hell was wrong until he heard my voice.

‘Dad.’ I said in a broken voice, Frank looks back to that man, this was her father. He was wearing military fatigues and when he got close enough Frank saw his rank.   
Holy Fucking Hell!   
Her dad was a Army General and he caught his name and recognized him as a Joint Chief Of Staff. No fucking wonder she didn’t want to disappoint her dad. Shit!

Her dad got close enough to them and he reached out his hand to Isse’s face gently cupping it and she reached out with shaky hands towards him. Her dad pulls her in hard wrapping his arms around her firmly, not letting go an inch in fear she would bolt. 

‘Sh..sh, it’s ok Bell. It’s ok sweetheart.’ Her dad said with tears streaming down his face. Frank could see that her father loved her very much and was hurting as much as she was, as he watched her shake uncontrollably with grief.

‘I’am sorry.’ Frank heard her say to her dad in a broken little voice and that just ripped out his heart.

‘Isabella Lucilla, you have nothing to be sorry for, do you hear me?’ She didn’t answer. 

‘Isabella.’ Her dad said sternly leaning back trying to get her to look at him. ‘You hear me?’ She nodded into his chest, he pulled back cupping her face and kissed her forehead.

‘I love you Isabella you could never disappoint me.’ He wiped tears away from her face.

Her dad finally snapped out of it. 'Where the hell did you get that I was ever disappointed in you?’ He asked 'Huh? Where? I have never been disappointed you, I couldn't be more prouder of what you have done and what you have accomplished.'

'Not everything I have done, you won't be if you knew some...'

'Of things you were involved with, what you didn't think I haven't seen the CIA records with what you and Max have done.' She shook her head no.

'You are certainly your father's daughter Isabella Lucilla, I can certainly guarantee you take after me. Now that damn brother of yours frustrates me to no damn end.' I looked at my dad in confusion. 'Was it at West Point when this all started with you thinking that way?'

'Yeah when I got in trouble for that fight.' I said.

'That wasn't a fight Isabella.' Dad said.

'I broke his jaw.' I shook my head in disbelief, how could he think that?

'Fending off that male cadet who was attempting to rape of female cadet. So no that was not a fight Isabella. No that just happened to be at the same time when your damn brother dropped out of West Point.'

'He what?' I looked up at him shocked. 'No that’s...'

'Didn't you know he dropped out? That's what I was pissed about, not you and what you did for your classmate.' At this point I am leaning against him for support. 'Walter Reed, when I signed myself out.' I whispered.

'For the love of god Isabella.' He cupped my face again 'You were hurt, I was scared for you sweetheart. I couldn't help you and you were hurting so badly I wanted to take that away from you, to let me take the pain for you. How could I let my child suffer like that?' He paused 'What the hell else is going on in that head of yours?’

'That... that was it.' I cleared my throat and I felt him take a deep breath.

'So is this Frank then?’ Dad asked, I pulled back to look at my dad, he saw a biggest smile on my face he has ever seen.

'Yeah that's Frank.’ I turned around. 'Frank this is my dad General Nicholas Meridia, Dad this is Frank Castle.'

'Sir.' Frank said standing at attention still can't take the Marine out of the man. My dad and Frank shake hands but my dad didn't let go of Frank’s hand.

'Son whatever the hell you have been doing for her keep it up. I haven't seen my daughter smile like that and have that light in her eyes since Nathan died. I know a piece of her died that day with him. I don't have one damn problem with what you have done and still do Frank. I would have done the same for my family.' Dad paused and Frank just stood there, he has honestly never had anyone defend him to that degree for what he did. I think that was the first time he was caught speechless, I let go of my dad and walk over to him and grabbed Frank's hand. Holding on it and he just looked at me and I grinned up at him and nudged him a little, he broke at his lopsided grin of his.

'Thank you Sir.’

‘Nic, it Nic, Frank.’

‘Nic’ Frank said with a nod.

We stayed there for a bit and I finally broke away from Frank and Dad and went to Nate's grave. I pulled out a little bag from my jacket pocket, this little bag I carried everywhere with me. I opened it a took out a quarter and placed it next to the penny that my dad had left there. Next I pulled out a flat smooth visiting stone that I had found kissed it and placed that on his head stone.

Paying your respects: penny if you knew them, nickel if you went through boot camp. Dime if you service in the same company and quarter if you were there when they passed. With the visiting stone even thou Nate wasn't Jewish, I always found a stone small enough to carry with me the whole year and then place on his grave, a way for me to be with him still.

We walked back to the parking lot stopping to watch the changing of the guard is the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier.

‘Can you stay or do you move to be back? Sam and Meredith said you were back in school.’ Dad asked.  
   
'No we can stay I am on break right now I have two weeks before I have to be back, so unless Frank...'

'Nope we are staying.’ Frank said sternly. ’You need be here Isse'. He wasn't letting her back out of this with her dad. 

‘Ok.' I nodded we drove back to the motel and grabbed the boys and then headed to Dad’s house in Old Town Alexandria, Va. Ranger came running over to Dad. 

'I see you picked up someone new?’ Dad said as he petted Ranger. Max and Ammo sat next to me on the couch. 

‘Yeah this Ammo I rescued not to long ago and that’s Max, Frank's dog.' I figured now would be a good time to tell him. 'You’ll be glad to know I had my knee surgery a couple of weeks ago.' I said quietly.

‘You did? I noticed you weren't limping I thought maybe you had a brace on.' Dad said 'I am glad Bell, I really am.’

'Frank was a big help with that.' I said looking over at him.

'Thank you again son. She can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be, kind of takes after her father there.' Dad joked.

‘Oh yeah I have first hand experience with her and that stubbornness.' Frank said with a laugh. 

'So how are you doing with school?’ Dad asked.

‘Good just a few more classes I have my project done just need to do some more testing on it and the paper I need to have the test results.’

‘Bell I’am really proud of you sweetheart and I know Nate would be too.’

‘I know he would be, he was the one to pushed me to do this and I am glad he did. And also this one here too.' I picked up Frank’s his hand.

'I didn't have anything to...' Frank said

‘You kept me going Frank.'

'Isse.' He shakes his head at me in dismay. 

We stayed the two weeks and we were getting ready to head back before back to class.

‘Call me when you two get there.’ Dad said when he gave me one last hug and he shook Frank's hand and thanking him again. 'I love you Bell and you better answer me when I text or call.' I wanted to cry again. 

‘I will, I am sorry Dad I really am.’

‘Isabella now we talked about this sweetheart.'

'I know, I know.’

‘Try and keep this one in line there Frank.'

'Oh I'll try, damn hand full this one is.' Frank said with a deep sigh.

Battleground:

A week later we finally got a luck break and were finally able to corner Smirnov in an abandon building site near one of his hang outs, Frank and I headed to a still functioning freight elevator in the far corner of the building. Frank was a little bit behind me and I got to the elevator before him and got in and shut the gate, hitting the lock before he could even try to raise the gate up. 

'Reap?' He pulling on the gate and it wouldn't move.

'This is my fight Frank.’ I looked him dead in the eye.

'Isabella...Don't...don't fucking do this.' He begged pulling on the gate again. 

'I can't risk it.' I said to him as I hit the button that would take me up. 'I am sorry Frank, I have to do this myself.'

'No…Isabella…FUCK!' He slammed his hands on the metal gate.

When it finally stopped on the top floor and opened the gate I already had my gun drawn sweeping the area. The floor for the most part was open in the center, most of the concrete blocks walls were still up or in some disrepair.  
I continued walking ahead and Smirnov finally stepped out from where he was hiding.

'I am so glad you finally decided to join me Isabella. Where is your friend Mr. Castle, I was so looking forward to meeting him?’ He walked towards me now. 'It's a shame really, I was going to let you live long enough so you could watch Frank, is it?’ He asked tilt his head waiting for an answer from me.

'You already know that answer Nikolai! Why play games?' I said angrily. 

'Frank must mean a great deal to you for you to not have him come here with you, but don’t worry as I said before I'll make sure you live just long enough to watch Frank slowly bleed to death after I gut him. Like I did with your husband Nathaniel.’ He stopped and looked at me. ‘I was disappointed in your husband, I thought he would have fought better than he did, but he didn’t put up too much of a fight.'

'Fuck you, you bastard! We’ll see how much of a fight you put up when you go up against me.' I put my gun in the holster, he only ever used knives never guns.

I lunged at him moving quicker than he anticipated me to and it threw him off guard. He goes to throw a punch to my temple and I block it with my arm. Smirnov lunged at me with a knife in his right hand he finally pulls out from behind his back, I ducked and brought my right foot up and kicked him hard in the sternum.

He doubles over a little and stands back up almost unfazed. He attempts another punch to my head and thank god for my practice with Frank in the boxing ring. I ducked again and throw in a fast left, punching hard on his sternum again where I kicked him before. He staggered and I attempted to throw another punch with my right and he slammed his left hand down with a wicked looking shiv and plunges it into my right forearm. He stops and actually steps back away from me. I just stare down at my arm and than back at him in pure rage and reach over with my hand and pull it out of my arm. I didn't scream or cry out in pain just clinched my jaw shaking my head at him, to say I was pissed would be an understatement.  

'Is that the fucking best you could do?' I said coldly as I dropped the shiv casually to the ground. 

Smirnov picks up a steel pipe from the floor and goes to swing at my right knee at the side. Which is deflected by the metal support of the knee brace concealed under my combat fatigues. He looks back in anger expecting for me to fall in pain with that hit but only to find me smirking back at him with this death glare.

'Didn't you think I would be prepared for this?' I removed the two Escrima from the holster on my back and moved to a fighting stance. I motioned with my right hand to come at me and he didn’t waste time swinging the pipe I blocked it before it could make contact with my head. Bringing my left hand up and cracked him hard on the wrist.

He dropped the pipe, the metal clank echoed off the concrete walls, we were very close to a deteriorated section of wall that was about waist high. He runs at me and tackling me over the wall and we dropped through a hole in the floor to the next floor below. Neither of us had any idea it was there and the drop caught us both off guard. 

He tackled me from the side and I was able to right myself a little and he landed hard taking some of the impact. I rolled off of him trying to catch my breathe I had the wind knocked out of me with that hit. My lower back was killing me maybe I took a hit to my kidneys.

He stirs on the ground rolling over slowly to his hands and knees. I have no idea how he didn’t crack his head off of something. He turns his head spits blood out of his mouth, that might be good sign there.

'So do you mind telling me what I took from you that you had to kill my husband and 3 members of his team?'

'There was an female translator that was assisting that convoy, a native Afghan. That convey you were in command of, the one where your Sergeant lost his leg.' He paused at standing back on his feet. 'She was my wife, you killed my wife.'

‘I didn’t kill your wife.’ I fired back at him.

‘You survived that attack on the convoy and my wife is she dead because of you.’

‘Out of the 15 members of that convoy, 6 of us barely survived I had to bury 8 of my men. You are not the only one that lost someone that day and I did not order that mission. I had no fucking control over any of that, blame the ones that set that trap for us, go after them or what’s left of them after I got done with them.’ I paused ‘Your wife, just like my soldiers knew the risks that we were all taking. How dare you blame me as if I actually launched that RPG at that Humvee she was in!’ I screamed at him.

I didn't get very far after my defense of what had happened to Smirnov's wife. He had his mind made up and nothing I could have said would have made difference at this point.

I started to straighten my lower back out due to pain I felt there and that was a mistake he pounced on the move and football tackled me into a nearby wall. I cracked my head off the wall blacking out for a second. His hand goes to my throat strangling me trying to cut off my air. He had picked up a piece of metal rebar when he was on the floor and he slammed it into my left thigh. I let out a scream as my hand scrambles for my right side holster for Nate's spetsnaz knife, hitting the toggle on the handle engaging the blade and I slammed the blade into his collarbone and he lets go of my throat.

He pulls away from clutching his neck and pulling the knife out it clatters to the floor, I grabbed at the piece of rebar in my leg and held my breath as I attempted to pull it out. Won’t move not good, that bastard.

Smirnov pulls out another blade from his back holster and comes after me, I reached for the rebar again, pulled as hard as I could, pulling it out I screaming I bring it up hard, jamming it to the underside of his chin thru his lower jaw I let go of the rebar he grabs his mouth.

I drop to the ground my left leg not able to support me.  He just looks at me in shock as he holds his jaw. The rebar didn't do the damage I had hoped. I saw Nate’s knife on the ground and drive towards it, turning hard to my right hitting the toggle that ejected the blade hitting right at heart. I flicked the next blade in place holding up ready again but Smirnov dropped to his knees crawling at the embedded blade in chest he pitched forward face first.

I collapse to the floor hard, he had to knick something in my leg there was too much blood. My head feels like it's going to explode for the hit to the wall. I am not sure how much time went by until I finally heard Frank's worried voice.

'Holt!' He barked out my name out on the floor where Smirnov and I fought. 'You with me Colonel?' When he got to that last part I could heard the concern and fear in his voice. 'Come on Ground Pounder!’ I swear I heard whisper my name.

'I am with you.' Pulling my head off the floor. ‘I’am with you.’ I try to sit up failing Frank finally finds me and comes over to me. He knells next to me as his hands applying pressure to my left leg and I see his eyes scan over me looking for over injuries.

'Please...tell me…he’s fucking dead…he just kept coming…I stabbed him 3 times.’ I said to Frank as he looked over at Smirnov on the floor. 

He stands up and walked over to Smirnov rolling him over and with a sharp move snapped his neck. ‘He ain’t getting back up Reap.' Frank said as a matter of fact as he came back to me.

Tension dropped out of my body when Frank said that and he noticed and got a little worried thinking the worst. ‘Babe stay with me now ok, come on.’

'I am not going anywhere…it’s…it’s finally over…' I started to tearing up, Frank kissed my temple. 

‘Yeah it’s finally done Isabella.’

Just then Frank heard a noise on the other side of the room and he pulled out his gun and pointed at the two approaching heavily armed men sweeping the room. I turned my head on the floor to where he was pointing and recognized who it was. ‘Put the gun down Frank they're not here to kill us.' I said.

'You boys are a little bit late for the damn party, damn SEAL’s always letting the other armed forces take care of it and then claiming the victory.' I called to them.

'So much for that requested backup than.' Griffin said looking at Smirnov as he approached knelling down beside me pulling his mask down.

‘I didn’t request for backup Griffin?’ I said looking up at him.

'Damn Pyro forget to tell you we were coming? Monk get over here and assist him.' Frank tensed up.

'It's ok Frank they're here to help, these two gentlemen are what's left of Nate's SEAL team.' The tense fell from his shoulders when he heard me say that.

'Believe me we don't want to deal with Nate in the afterlife if something happens to her when he give us orders to protect her.' Monk said. ‘Which has been kind of hard to do, you don’t make it easy on us to find you. Pyro had to bug your motorcycle and he contacted us told us where to find you two.’

After that I don’t reminder much and when I woke up a little later in medical facility that I later found out Max Pyro was involved with arranging. The damage I received from Smirnov was a stab wound to my right forearm, there some broken ribs on the left side. I had enough of my right side being injured thank you very much. Not to mention the hit to back of my head, I had bruised stomach muscles and the fall we took damaged my kidney’s. Oh how could I forget the wound to my leg. Monk and Griffin were both there in the room when I came to.

'Where's Frank?' I asked when I didn’t see him any where and I started to panic when I didn't get an answer out of either of them. I yelled at them 'Someone want to fucking answer my question?'

'He is speaking with the doctor right now.' Griffin said looking confused.

‘Was he hurt at all?’ I asked and Monk got up out of the chair he was staring at my vitals noticing a dramatic up tick in my heart rate. 'Frank hurt no. He’s fine Isabella nothing happened to Frank.' Looking at me in confusion and then to Griffin, who got up when he noticed my agitation and grabbed my hand rubbing the back of my hand to try and calm me down. 'Just take it easy Isabella don’t yourself worked up, come on calm down.’ 

My vitals didn’t come down and I passed out again.


	22. Recovery/Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella still recovering in the hospital from her battle with Smirnov and is finally sent home. Nightmares of the trauma still haunt her. 
> 
> Thanks for the read and kudos, please keep them coming. Please comment on how I am doing with the story I would love to hear from you.

Recovery: 

Later that evening I finally come around again I heard the door open and close. I felt a rough warm hand carefully pick up my left hand and feel another wrap around the top my hand. The hand leaves mine briefly and slowly caresses my face I feel lips kiss my forehead than I finally heard his voice.

'Don't leave me yet Ground Pounder, do you hear me I am not done with you yet, Isabella.' Fingers continue caressing my cheek, he lets go of my hand and I feel him move the blanket from me and move hospital gown and I heard him growl.   
'Damn good thing you killed him Isabella, I want to go to the morgue and cut him apart with your fucking knives.’ I felt the blanket move back into place and I heard a chair move closer to the bed and his hand came back to mine. 

I woke up again around 1:00 in the morning I found Frank still holding my hand.

'Frank' I called his name, he didn't wake up I gave his hand a tug and that did the trick, his eyes came open fast and he looked directly at me.

'There’s my girl.' he said with a smirk as he leaned up in the chair. ‘Are you ok, do you need anything?’

I shook my head no and said 'I am sorry Frank.’ I started to tear up, I had reached with my right arm wincing with pain from the forgotten wound to my forearm to cover his hand.

'Are you ok?’ I asked Frank could hear it in my voice I was scared.

'Me sweetheart I am fine stop worrying about other people and worry about yourself baby girl.' He gets up and moves to sit beside me in bed.

'I can’t be here, I don’t like hospitals.’

'I know sweetheart it's going to be ok now. Don’t get yourself worked, come on please, you passed out the last time.' He leans over and kisses my forehead running his hands down my arms rubbing to calm me. 

'Come here Frankie.' I patted the bed beside me.

He moved and laid down beside me, arranging me a little closer so I snuggled into him, we fell asleep together. 

When I woke the next morning when Frank slowly extracted himself from me from the hospital bed. 

‘Hey.’ I said still cling to his shirt.

‘It’s ok babe, I am going to head over to the condo to get cleaned up and check on the boys Curtis has them. Pyro will be here in a few minutes and he will stay with you until I get   
back, ok?’

‘Ok.’ I mumbled into his chest and he leans over and kisses my forehead and I finally let him go.

The doctor had just finished up with me and walked out of the room when Frank came back with a black bag in hand with a change of clothes. A pair of sweatpants and shirt that I can guarantee were his. 

‘The doctor stated I should be able to go home tomorrow if my lab work comes back ok.’ 

‘Good babe, I’am glad do you want to go to the condo or safe house?’

‘Safe house, are the boys ok?’ I asked him as he sat down.

‘Yeah they’re missing you, Ranger keeps looking for you everywhere Curtis said. I don’t think you’ll get Ammo back from him.’ He laughed, Frank had been watching me I seemed a bit off or lost.  

'Babe you ok?'

'Yeah...Yeah I am...' I said quietly ‘So what are we going to do now Frank.’

'Babe?' He looked at me confused as I looked down at my hands gripping my fingers nervously which was something I never did I was always calm.  'We are going to get you healed up.'

‘OK then what, I hadn’t planned this far.’ He knew what I meant, that shit pulled on his heart. He got up and moved to the bed to sits next to me holding my hand to make me stop.

'Plan with a plan, we will do one day at a time Isabella, first you going to rest and heal up and finally take care of yourself. I’ll help you get back up to strength and you'll finish that degree of yours.' Frank paused. ‘I never did ask you what did your dad and brother called you?'

'Bell... that was my mom's nickname for me, something about the way I laughed as child and she loved to hear it.' I paused he had never heard me talk about my mom. 'I haven't been called that in a long time…well since she did, Dad stopped calling me that after she passed away." I paused. 

'I think it's cute'. He said I snorted. 

'Cute please.' I said I rolled my eyes. 

'Yeah you're cute alright.' Frank said with that damn grin of his.

'Please Frank!'

'You are! Now knock it off and get some rest Ground Pounder. I'll be here when you wake up.'

'Frank?'

'Yeah babe.'

'Thank you for putting up with me. I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes.'

'Just as much as me babe just as much as me.’

Well my labs weren’t so great and I had to stay for a few more days and Frank was there with me from the time I woke up to when the nursing staff made him leave at night. Which he was a little peeved at but nodded respectfully at them and gave me one last kiss before he left for the night. Every morning I would wake up to the smell of coffee and his cologne, I would usually find him reading a book of some kind, I didn’t Frank for a book worm.

Finally the big day arrived and I was allowed to leave and not soon enough to my liking. As planned we headed to the safe house and Curtis was there to met us.

'Isabella, glad to see you up and about.' Curtis hugs me gently.

'Yeah so am I.’ I said.

I noticed Ammo was standing next to Curtis. 'I'am sorry to boy I didn't mean to make you worry too. Did you take care of your new friend Curtis for me?' He whined head nuzzling my hand. 'Where's your damn brother at?’ I said looking around for Ranger, damn dog.

‘You gotta watch him he will steal all of your food if your not careful.’ Frank came over to me and helped me upstairs followed by Curtis with our bags.

'Are you hungry I can make you something to eat if you want.' Frank offered me.

'No I am ok, they fed me Curtis you will be glad to know I put on some weight while I was there. You can eat if your hungry.'

'No I am fine Isabella.’

We headed to the living room area and sat down, Curtis stay for a bit longer and noticed I was getting tired and motioned to Frank and he nodded to him.

‘Come babe let me help you get a shower, Monk said he would come by and check on you and then I'll get you to bed.' Frank said as he stood up and helped me stand. Curtis gave me one more hug and said goodbye.

‘You need anything call me, you hear.’ Curtis said.

‘Thanks Curt.’

‘So I take it’s a official and you are living here now.’ I said to Frank.

'Yep, so how much do you charge for renting a room?' Frank asked me jokingly.

'Well we can negotiate a price, but I take payment in the form of this.' I grabbed his shirt and his leaned closer and I kiss him. We both refused to let go for what seemed like ever.

'Shit I missed you so much Isabella.' 

'I missed you too, I am sorry.' He took his thumb over my lips to stop me.

'Come on lets get you cleaned up.' He walked me to the bathroom.

‘It’s alright I can do it myself.’ I didn’t want him to see the damage, I know he saw some of it in the hospital but not all of it.

‘Nope not happening, come on.’

I didn't want him to see this, it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. But the bruises were still there, ribs still broken and the wound still healing. He leads me to the bathroom and has me sit on the stool next to the shower stall.

'I can do this Frank.'

'Shh, it's fine. Isse.' He said as he takes off my shoes and socks. He unzipped his hoodie and removes it.

'Can you lift your arms or is it too much?'

'No it's fine, it's just bending at the waist that doesn’t work well.' 

He pulls my shirt off comes back around to see my ribs were wrapped. He leaves that alone goes to my sweatpants and unties them pulling them off slowly. He hands go to my waist and he stops and looks at me as if he needs permission to process. 

‘I can stand up if it's easier.’ I said him.

'Whatever doesn’t hurt you" He knelling in front of me I put my hands on his shoulders and stand up. He starts to unwound the wrap from my ribs once it’s off there is a dressing covering the wound on my leg and forearm. He sucks in a breath as he takes in the bruises. It's one thing for him to carry so much but not me in his opinion. He goes to touch me and stops. 

'I didn't want you to see this Frank.'

'I went to the morgue, I looked at what you did to Smirnov. I think you did more to him then he did to you. I…I am so proud of you Isabella, you gave him one hell of a beating. I don’t want to ever piss you off.' I take his hand and move it to my waist.

'I am getting cold here Frankie, I thought you said shower.'

'Ma’am yes ma’am' He stands up and leans over kissing my forehead. 'Can you take the other dressing off or does it have to stay on?’  
   
'No I can take it off.' He helps remove the dressing and turns the shower on, I remove my bra and he pulls my panties down and cupped my ass. 

'Still can't keep your hands to yourself I see?' I said to him.

'No ma’am I can't, I am liking the weight you put on thou.’ He smirked at me. 

‘I thought you would.’ He helps me in and removed his clothes and steps in as well. Closing the door behind him and maneuvered me in front of the shower head. 

He traces the bruises left by Smirnov and I heard a growl, it's not a growl of lust but one of pure anger. His strong hands start massaging the back of my head at the lump going down my neck to my shoulders. He seems to know exactly where the sore bruised muscles were but he tenderly caresses my skin afraid to touch me and not pushing too hard not wanting to hurt me further.

'If he wasn’t already dead I would fucking ripe him apart for this.' He growled.

'Frank.'

He grabs the soap and lathers up my skin starting at my neck across my shoulders, down my back being careful of the wounds and bruises to my kidney's. He ran his hands over my ass again and then giving it a hard squeeze.

'I take that's your favorite part of me.’ I asked him looking over my shoulder at him.

He chuckles darkly 'No this is.' His hand goes between my thighs to my clit. 

'Shit Frank.' He kisses my shoulder, I could feel him smirk.

'That's my favorite part and this too.' He turns my head to the side again and kisses me on the lips.

He turns me around so I am facing him now he takes a deep breath to steady himself. He checks the front wound on my leg, his fingers caress my skin over the bruises on my stomach and sternum. He freezes up for a moment, his hand hovered over the wound to forearm.   
I look away from him and tried to pull away.  
   
'I told you before Isabella I love your scars. This will be another scar I'll worship.' He knells down in front of me and takes both hands to my leg and kisses lightly on the wound. I shudder slightly he raises his head to see if I am ok. I rest my hands on his shoulders, I bend down a little thankfully he's tall I don’t need to bend to much and kiss his forehead. He grabs the soap and finishes my front of my legs and stomach and then stands up moves to wash me off. He tips my head back under the shower head wetting my hair and grabbing shampoo lathering up and washing the soap out.

‘Don’t forget yourself.’ I grabbed the soap and handed it to him. 'Give me a show Frankie.' I smirked at him, he just shakes his head and gives me little chuckle. 

‘Nasty ground pounder.’ 

I moved away from the shower head, turning the other unit on I finished washing off. When he washed off, we turn the water off and he grabs the towel for my hair and wraps it up than grabs a large towel and dries me off. He wraps a towel around his waist and helps me out of the shower.

'Hold on a second.' He leaves the bathroom comes back with some clothes. That turned out to be his sweatpants and t-shirt again. He helps me change I took a deep breath the clothes smelled like him it was comforting. He changes to boxers and muscle t-shirt, ok that shit was torture right there. I swear that muscle shirt was way too tight.

I sat down on the stool again Ranger and Ammo where already sitting there from earlier, Max had followed Frank back into the bathroom.

'Do you want me to cut your hair tomorrow? It's getting a little long on top.' I asked.  
   
'I thought you like it when it was long so you had something to grab.’ Frank grinned back at me.

I started giggle, ‘Oh that hurts, don’t make me laugh.’

Monk texted a little later to tell me he would be by shortly. Frank grabs the phone from me and texted him back telling I am fine it's nothing he can’t take care of for one night. I could tell he was getting impatient and wanted to just go to bed. What I didn't realizing until later it wasn't because he wanted to sleep. Frank was a little keyed up and he pushed me towards the bed, his hand goes to hem of the shirt and pulls it off me. He unties the sweatpants before laying me down on the bed. 

‘So why did you bother to get me dressed if you were just going to strip me 15 minutes later.’

‘I have a feeling I am going to have you on your back for awhile.’ Frank said.

'Is that right? Missionary the only position you know Frankie. Here I thought Marine's were into kinky shit.’

He chuckles and leans down kissing my jaw not answering nipping at my neck before kissing below me ear.

'Missionary, doggy-style. Yeah I'd take you from behind I think I’ll do that tonight won’t hurt you so much in that position. I let you ride me before girl remember? Any damn position I can get you in, whatever it takes I'Il get you there.’ His eyes were dark with lust it took my breath. This was his declaration of war and I was his battle field.

His hands wondered across my chest thumb and fingers teasing my nipples, hand caressed my stomach before he leans down and latched one to my left breast teeth nipping at the bud, his other hand squeeze my other breast. He pulled away and pushed both of my breasts together before running his tongue up the valley he made.

'I have the sudden urge to take my cock between these beauties.'

'Frank’

'Spread ‘em for me girl.' He tapped my thighs.   
I got distracted by his cock standing up long and thick, I licked my lips and of course he noticed.

'See something you like girl.' Frank grinned wickedly at me.

He shoved his way between my legs when I didn’t move fast enough and he put both of his hands under my ass lifting my hips just right he leaned his head down.

'Fuck you smell so fucking good.' I gripped his shoulders hard and the next I know his mouth is on me and he lapping at my clit.

'Oh...shit...Frank.'

He lowered his mouth and tasted me with one long lick between my folds his tongue flicked hard and fast against my clit. I could feel his rough unshaved cheeks against my thighs his stubble on his chin rub against sensitive cunt as his mouth worked at me.

‘Yeah right there...Frank...I am gonna…’

I hunched up a little, the pain in my ribs was killing me but the pleasure he was giving me made up for it as I squirmed in his grasp. He lowered my hips but he didn't stop, he moved his hand and pushed two fingers knuckles deep into me, Frank felt me clench around his fingers as he pumped his hand into me. I grabbed his hand stopping him and I pushed his hand into me not letting him move and than Frank curled his fingers just right and hit my sweet spot and that got me screaming his name.

'Frank.' I head dropped back to the bed.

Frank watched as she laid the panting trying to catch her breath smiling at himself. 

'Fuckin hell Frank.' Isabella said. He moved up beside her in bed and she ruthlessly grabbed at the base of his cock and squeezed hard, tug hard on him.

'Fuck me Frank.' She commanded.

'Up over the end of the bed.' He told her. 

He helped her stand up moved her to bottom of the bed made her bend over the bed. He ran his hands over her back, fingers lingering on her tattoo. He was rock hard and he lined up perfectly and slide balls deep into her with one thrust, he pulled away and pushed home again clenched his teeth. He fucked her with short hard thrusts Isse pushed back against him with each thrust hands gripping the bed for purchase. He grabbed her bad leg and moved it up on the bed opening her up more to him. 

'Fuck yourself, get yourself there.’ Frank said and that fucking reminded him of the dream with her and he watched as she took her right hand to her clit.

‘Oh' Isabella said her hand came in connect with her clit and began rubbing hard he could feel her clench around him.

'I am so close.’ She said.

'Keep going I want to feel you.’ She kept rubbing against her clit, her orgasm look over and he felt her tighten around him and shudder, she continued to fuck herself backwards on his cock.

‘Yeah you do that, fuck yourself back on this cock girl.' Frank moaned as he felt her heat grip him hard as she bucked her hips back into him. 

He watched as she lower herself on her elbows unable to support herself and he leaned over her his right arm comes crossed her chest to her left shoulder pulling her back against him as he supported her and he resumed his pounding thrust into her. Isabella clawed his hand as he felt her orgasm hit her hard.

‘Oh shit...please don't stop...don't...’ words left her.

Her head leaned back against him as he kept going her body spasming against him.

'Frank please cum for me.' she begged him. He took his hand and slapped her ass earning him a moan.

Isabella moved her hand down to where they were join fingers brushing over his cock on either side as it was buried inside her that drove Frank crazy and he felt his orgasm coming on.

'Almost girl...keep doing that with your fingers.’

He groaned as he exploded dick deep inside of her, little after shocks hit him at making his hips jerk into her. Frank collapses on top of her as they sprawled out on the bed. He didn't pulled out yet just laid there over top of her. 

‘Fucking hell Frank!’ Isabella moaned.

'Sorry' He mumbled finally gently pulling out of her, thinking he was too much weight on her and her injuries. He swears he heard her whine a little with his absence when he pulled out.

‘Nothing to be sorry for that was some fuck awesome shit. I don’t think I can move.'

Frank chuckled and he leaned up and rearrange Isabella on the bed as he laid down next to her pulling up the covers, Frank snuggled in behind her.

‘I would have never taken you as the cuddling type Frank.' She said

'I can't get enough of you, I want feel every inch of you. I am not a selfish bastard to fuck and run. Just a greedy son of bitch and want all of you.'

‘Well you got it alright, but I think you are missing something Frankie.’ I said

‘Babe?’ He said rubbing my arms.

I sit up slowly be careful of my ribs and turn to sit facing him and I tapped my side of my neck.

‘You forgot to mark something here Castle.’

He groans ‘Fuck girl you are something, you keep this up I’ll take you again.’ He sits up and grabs my hair pulling my neck to the left. 

‘Please do’ I said as he bites hard on my neck his hand comes around my waist he bites harder this time breaking the skin. My hand goes to the back of his head and I let out low moan. ‘Fuck I’ve missed you so much Frank.’ His tongue goes to the new wound and licked the blood and that earns him another moan from me.

‘You fuckin’ moan for me girl!’ He pulls back and looks at his shoulder.

‘Your mark is starting to fade Reap. It’s only fair I marked what’s mine, you mark what’s yours girl.’

I am not sure what happened after that some other part of my brain took over when he said that. My hand grabs his hair and pulls his head to the side biting hard enough to drawl blood.

‘Fuck Isse!’ He lets out a low moan. 

‘Moan for me Frankie.’ I whispered to him, he let out a dark chuckle. 

The next morning a black SUV pulls up out front of the warehouse and 2 men get out. I watched them on the video feed, they came upstairs Frank was the first to meet Monk and Griffin. I was sitting at the kitchen counter eating the breakfast he made for me I was a little late getting up this morning no surprise after last night. Frank and I both needed that no matter how pain I was in.

Monk asked quietly. ‘Can I look her over now?' looking to Frank for permission and he nods his consent. Monk and I head to the bedroom and I sit on the edge of the bed I didn't pull Frank’s shirt up to far.

'Nope all the way I have already seen every thing you got.' I had a bra on I pulled the shirt off.

‘Except that’ he pointed to my shoulder to Frank’s mark. 

'That man's a bit possessive don't you think. You two didn’t have…never mind. So you and Frank huh?’

'Yes me and Frank.' I laughed at his nervousness knowing why he stopped suddenly.

'Nate and Frank would have gotten on famously.' Monk said with a laugh. 

‘Boy don’t I know it, it’s a shame that they never met.’ He removed the wraps and dressings. 

'You should be able to leave these open air, give it another week and I’ll remove the staples. Just keep wrapping your ribs.' He helped me up. 'Keeping pushing water to help your kidney's. Are you still taking your pain meds?’

‘Yes I am, Frank made sure of it.’

‘Good and better head back out before he comes looking for you.’

‘What’s a Navy Seal scared of a Marine now?’ I asked him. 

‘Ha ha very funny!’ Monk glared at me. 

 

Nightmares:

They had gone to bed early, exhaustion would creep up on Isse fast sometimes since her injury and that bothered him. His opinion she was trying to do to much to soon. She still wasn’t completely recover from the amount of blood she lost from her leg wound.

He had always been a light sleeper and he noticed a slight movement next to him in bed. He feels Isse jerk a little in her sleep and he shifted a little in bed sees that her eyes are closed. Her brow furrowed and she jerked again. 

Nightmare. 

That was unusual for her for as along as he has known her, she's never really had nightmare on this level before, which worried him.

'No.' She cried out left hand gripping some of the blanket. It's one simple word but the tone of her voice. She was scared, oh Isabella. 

He sits up now in bed and moves over to her more.

Ranger and Ammo perked up from their spots at the bottom of the bed. Whines come from both of them when they noticed their mom’s distress as well.

‘It's alright boys I got your mom.' He said to them. He heard Max get up from his bed on the floor and come over to him. 

He grabs her clinched hand and rubs it. 'Isse, wake up sweetheart.' She doesn’t wake up but her hand opened and he grabbed her hand she gripped his hand hard almost painfully. 

She moved again mumbling. 'Please... don't.'

'Isabella please babe, you're ok I am right here with you.' He leans over her now whispering in her ear. 'Come on baby girl you're ok.'

Frank gently clasped her left wrist fingers searching for her pulse and once he found it. It was just racing now he knew the fear she went thru with him before.

'Isabella wake up babe. I'll never let anything hurt you. Please baby.'

He sees tears now on her face the nightmare slows a little she's not moving as much. He leans back a little rubbing her arm as she whimpers. He still speaking to her in a low calm voice telling her it's ok and she's safe.

Without warning she jerks upright and is wide awake now he still holding her hand with his left hand as his right hand goes to her gun under the pillow. He wasn't sure of her state of mind and what she would do with it. 

'Isse, it's ok I am here you're safe, sweetheart.' He said rubbing her back she was breathing hard. He notices she finally comes to her senses and realizes her surroundings, she pulls her hand out of his and runs her hands over her face and through her hair. He could see she was visible shaking and moves to wrap his arms around her.

‘Shh it's ok Isse I am here you're ok. It's just a nightmare baby.'

'Frank?' she asked in shaky voice.

'Yeah babe I am here.'

'I...' she stopped talking.

'Hey I am here...'

'I didn't get to you in time.' she said quietly.

'What baby?' He tights his arms around her more.

'Smirnov I didn't get to you in time.' She tried to pull out of his grasp but he held firm. 'He gutted you...I couldn't...’ She crying now ‘I couldn’t help you.' she pulled again. 'Let go.’ she in a broken voice.

'No.' He said firmly and moved around in front of her on the bed so she could see him. He takes her right hand to his heart and her left hand to his stomach where the wound knife would have been.

'Do you feel my heart beating?' He asked her, she didn't answer at first. 'Isabella do you feel my heart beat?'

'Yes... yes I do.' She said quietly. 

'Is there a wound here?' He rubs her hand across his naked stomach.

'No.' she whispered and she started crying again, he grabs her and pulled her in to him.

'Sh..sh.. It's ok sweetheart.' He runs his hand through her hair. ‘Our sub-concussion plays tricks with us Isse.'

'I tried to tell myself that... that's not how it happened and everything was fine.' She said through the tears. 

'I had dreams that I killed my wife.' He said and she pulled back to looked at him.

'Frank?' 

'First day I was home I overslept Maria came in to wake me. We were there talking, someone kitted out in military gear came in our bedroom and shot her in the head. Most time the mask stayed on. But a couple of times the mask came off and it was me.'

‘Frank… that’s not…' She started to say.

His fingers came to her lips 'I understand Isabella I do, I know that's not what happened. But no matter how hard I try to think otherwise my sub-concussion takes over.'

She wrapped her arms around him, she rested her head on his chest and they held each other for a long time. He eventually pulled her back down beside him on the bed and snuggling her into his side and wrapped his arms around her. Max who was sitting on the floor jumped up on the next him on the bed and Isse reached over and started rubbing his ear. 

‘You stole my damn dog Isse.’ She laughed.

'Sorry about that.' She said as he kissed her forehead.

‘I’ll let you go for now.’


	23. Diner Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a tough for Isabella and Frank, Isse’s not quite healed up and is dealing with issues.
> 
> Thanks for the read and sorry for the long way for an update, this one was a tough one to write. Please let me know what you think.

Things did not get better for me after the nightmare, it only got worse. I tried to hide it from Frank as best I could but he still saw it. Nothing ever gets passed him, he tried moving us back to the condo, thinking the change in scenery would help.

It was late one night, when he came back from a hunt on the streets and he found me still up, curled up against the wall in the spare bedroom. He just had this unreadable look on his face, when he found me with Ranger next to me on the floor, my hands gripping his fur for something to hold onto.

‘You can...' I started to said barely coming out as a whisper.

'What babe?’ Frank asked knelling in front of me, steady fingers caressed my face gently. ‘Tell me what you were going to say.’

‘You won't like it, never mind.' I looked away.

'Say it Isabella.’ he's rubbing my arm now. 

‘You can throw me off the building now.' I looked at him briefly and back to the ground.

'What the fuck you talking about girl?' He growled at me, I didn't answer, to say he was pissed would be an understatement. He stood and took his leather coat off and throws it and stocked back over to me. He crouched down and grabbed my chin hard forcing me to look at him. All I saw was black eyes full of anger.

'Where are you Isabella, huh? Where's that girl of mine, the one with the fight in her blood? Where is she? I want her back!’ He yelled at me, jarring my head a little.

I fall apart there and was crying uncontrollably now. 

'Shit I am sorry sweetheart' He drops to his knees grabbing and pulling me into him and in a big crushing hug. 'Sh... Sh... it's ok.'

‘No it's not, I am trying Frank.'

'I know you are Isabella.' He pulls back and wipes the tears off my face and he could feel   
the uncontrollable shake. 'Come on, let's get you a hot bath your freezing sweetheart.' We spent the rest of the night curled up on the bed.

'Isabella.' I looked at him as we faced each other holding each others hands.

'Please...please don't say again, don't ask me to do that. You need to talk to me sweetheart I can’t help you if I don't know what's going on.'

Where the hell do I even start?

———

Frank and I went about over 4 weeks without going to see Meredith, when I was in the hospital, Richard passed away. I wasn't well enough to go see her, I was a little pissed of myself. Maybe that added to everything else I was dealing with too, Iggy had been keeping on eye on her for us and was able to help me out with at least one thing for her.

I finally worked up the nerve to make a visit to the dinner, Griffin and Monk came along wanting to meet Nate's Aunt, they always heard about. I also had a feeling that Frank must have told them the difficult time I was having and they were there for support.

Frank stepped in first to the diner followed by Monk and Griffin, they blocked Meredith's view of me.

'Oh Frank.’ Meredith reached out and pulled him in for a hug. She pulled back to cup his face. 'It's good to see you.' I was surprised how excepting he was of this, he usually doesn't like to touch people, but this was Meredith.

‘Who are your friends?’ She asked when he noticed Monk and Griffin, I could hear how tired she was and that hurt me.

'This is Griffin and Monk, they are the two remaining members of Nate's team.' Frank said.

They move enough for Meredith to finally see someone else standing behind them, her hands go to her face.

'Isse... Isabella...' She's crying now, tears are streaming down her face. All I can do is nod, I am trying my best not to cry as well, but it's not working. She walks past the three men and does something neither them expected but I did.

She slaps me hard on the face.

‘Where... where were you... I need you're..."

Frank grabs her as she still comes toward me more trying to stop her from doing something else. She doesn't know how injured I was both physically and mentally, everything was covered up and buried. Only Frank knew the real extend of the true damage and he was witness to almost daily now with my breakdowns. I think I scared him more than he scares himself with his brutality and animalistic behavior sometimes. We are two broken damaged people beyond healing. 

Monk steps in front of me as Meredith pulls out of Frank's grasp and turns her angry on him too.

'You bastard!' She pushes him hard and Frank stands there and takes it. Letting her grief play out, but she still kept pushing him.

'Meredith, please.’ I begged her ‘I know I deserved that and much more from you.' She whips around.

'Haven't we lost enough Isabella! Hasn't this family lost enough? I can't bury anyone else, not you.‘ Pointing to me 'Or this stubborn son of a bitch here.' Pointing to Frank. 'I can't...I can’t bury you two.' She looks at us both through tears.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' She screamed at me.

'I think you two should leave.' Frank said to Griffin and Monk nodded and they both head out.

'I am not sure how you want me to answer that, you won't like what I have to say.' I said quietly.

'Anything...say anything...Where were you when I needed you both?’

I looked to Frank and back to Meredith and I moved to sit down, my leg was killing me at this point, standing on it too long.

‘Nate wasn't killed in combat, there was a man named Nikolai Smirnov. Who blamed me for killing his wife about 3 years ago. It was the same incident when Iggy lost his leg. She was a translator for our convoy, 6 of us barely made it home, I had to bury 8 of my men that I promised I bring home. Smirnov wanted me to pay for what happened as if I could have prevented it.’ I stop and take a shaky breath trying to pull all the broken pieces of myself back together. 

‘So he hunted down Nate and killed him and 3 other men in his team. Matthew Abrams, who just got married and had little girl on the way. Joseph FiIt, he was married with 3 kids, one with cerebral palsy. Channing Olsen, lost his wife to breast cancer she was only 35, they had two little boys.'

I lost it at that point, going somewhere in my head, I just staring off at some unknown thing. Frank never heard any of this and somehow it click into place now for him.

'They haunt me...' I paused 'I told him to throw me off the roof.’ I motioned to Frank, I was crying hysterically at this point.

'She was...I thought said never to say that again. Isabella!' Frank growled angrily at me, ok and that didn't help, fucking damn tears wouldn't stop.

'She was severally injured in that fight with Smirnov.' Frank started to say Meredith looked at me in disbelief. 'He stabbed in the right forearm, the one story fall she had broke ribs on her left side, damaged kidney's. He ran her left leg thru with a piece of rebar, she lost a lot of blood and was in the hospital for 2 and half weeks before they would let her out.’ Frank stared at Meredith ‘She was unconscious for 3 days right around when Richard was in the hospital.’

'I finally got him in the end, two years of rage and angry over what he did...it's finally over.’ I said almost stunned, it finally hit me that it was truly over, I have nothing else now. 

Meredith moved a chair and sat down. 'Nate always said to watch you.' She said in a whisper.

'Watch me?' I looked at her in confusion.

'That's why he pushed you to go to school, to distract you. He knew that you'd beat yourself down, you'd get down in that hole and never come back...You're there now aren't you?' She took a deep breath. 'He wanted you to have a purpose and now you're lost. That's what he feared the most and that’s what I saw when you first came home, that lost little girl.'

‘Can’t you see that man won Isabella, he still won even thou he’s dead. He won. Don’t...don't let that happen Isabella, we need you here. Do you understand me?' She stood up and walked over to me, pulled on me and made me stand up. ‘Don’t let him win.’ She pulled me into a gentle hug only a mom could give.

'Watch her ribs...' Frank started to say and she nods to him. 

‘Was everything covered for Richard, there wasn’t thing outstanding for the funeral was there?' I asked quietly.

She pulled back cupping my face. 'That was you.' I nod 'Isabella, where did you get that kind of money?'

'Nate's death benefit and I sold my motorcycle a while back. You're not paying me back I tried to make it right for not being here for you. That's not going to help I...’ I started and Frank finished. 'I should have came to you and told you what happened, I am sorry Meredith.’

‘What the hell am I going to do with you two?’

'Not sure what to tell you Meredith.' Frank said. I turned and headed to the bathroom to clean up a little, Meredith and Frank watched me go.

'She scares the hell out of me.' Frank said

'You don't scare easily.' Meredith replied and he looked at her sharply. 'Well you don't Frank.’

'She finally talked to her dad before this all went down.’ Frank said.

'Thank god, I don't know what to do for her Frank, I don’t.’ She sighed.

'She lost her purpose, that mission... is over and she needs to be told what her new orders are.'

'What? She can't go back overseas…not like this.' Meredith said in shock.

'No, here. Nate made her promise to go to school, it was in one of his journals I read. She just needs to be reminded of that, but since he's not here to enforce it with her. I will.’

I came out of the bathroom and Meredith asked me. 'Do you think you could try to eat something sweetheart?

I nod 'Oatmeal, I’ll try that and see how that goes.'

We stayed for about an hour and headed back to the condo. Frank gave Meredith his phone number and told her to call him for anything at all, home or work. When we got home, he made coffee for us and made me sit at the table and he moved his chair next to mine.

‘So this is how this is going to go Isabella.'

I didn't look at him not sure what he was talking about and he moved my chair to face him more and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. 'Do you hear me?' He tilted his head at me.

'I hear you.’

'I am going to get my girl back, you hear me. This is what you are going to do. You going to campus and I am coming with you, you are going to get your schooling straightened out and you are going to work on your degree and finish it.'

I let out a held breath and shook my head. 'He knew…'

'What Isabella?'

'Nate, he knew I wasn't right.’ Pointing at my head.

'So did Maria, Isabella. She just turned a blind eye to what I was. '

'Frank?'

'You know we are two fucked up people, Isabella, even before they were taken from us.’

‘Can’t deny what we are and what we do. We don't try and change each other.’ I said.

‘Just trying to make each other better at what we do, sweetheart. But I need remind you that you made Nathan a promise and you didn't keep it Isabella.' Frank turn stern with his words. ‘I am not letting you back down from that promise you made. So I am the one that's going to hold you to that.’ I just look at him.

'Do you understand me Colonel? You have a new mission now.'

'Yes...yes I understand.'

So that's how it began slowly I wasn’t physically healed up enough to even go back to school just yet. Frank knew that, so as we planned I went emailed my advisor to make arrangements to speak with her.

Thankfully Max and got in touch with school I had listed him as my emergency contact and he had let them know I was injured in an ‘attack’. I just needed some additional documents from my a doctor on my condition. What I didn’t tell Frank was that I had on appointment with her to go over stuff, I just needed to figure out how to get Frank out of the condo so I could go meet her. That’s where Curtis come in handy.

I had received something from my Dad that I was waiting for that we were working on before all of this happened. I did it to pacify Dad in the beginning but now I am glad I did it.

Frank left to go to visit Curtis and as soon as he walked out of the condo, I was on the phone with Curtis.

'Isse everything ok?' He answered quickly. 

'Yep I need your help thou. Frank's on his way over and I need you to stall him for a bit. I have a meeting with my counselor at school. I wanted to surprise him with this, it shouldn’t take long and I’ll text you when I get back.’

'Isabella I glad to hear this. Whatever you need you got it.’

‘Thanks Curtis.’

I headed to campus got everything was finalized and made it back home in record time. I started making him dinner when I texted Curtis, Frank was home about 20 minutes later. I had the table set and was just about ready to put everything on the table when he came in. I could see his eyes darting around the table and at me.

'You were busy.' He said quietly, I think he was in shock to say the least.

'Oh you can say that, come on sit down.’ I went and got some beers for us and brought it to the table.

'Babe?' Frank looks at the beers and back at me. 

‘We are celebrating.' I said.

'We are?’ He looked confused.

‘Yes, first I haven't cried in a week, so that’s a record.’ 

'Isabella'

'Well I haven't.’ And then I handed him two large envelopes. 'You can open those now or later no rush.’ I said, Frank took the top one first, the ones I wanted him to take first. 

'It wouldn't be much of a celebration if I don't know what we are celebrating, sweetheart.' He flashed me a grin, he pulled out the paperwork from school realizing what it was and looked back at me.

'I need you out of the house today so I could met with my counselor at school. I explained what happened with that 'attack in the subway’ and she was fine with it and talked to my last instructor because I missed that final. His going to let me take it without penalty and hopefully I can pass it and won't need to retake it. So that the rest of my class schedule than and anticipated graduation date.'

Frank just stared at me and picks up the other envelope. 'What's in the other one?'

'It wouldn't be a surprise now would it' He sat there and didn't open it, what the hell Frank?

'Ok fine. It's an invitation to a wedding. I am sorry to tell you that Curtis and I have been secretly see each other. And we are getting married. since you're such a good friend we wanted you to come.'

I think I heard a pin drop and I broke out a wicked grin and started laughing uncontrollable.

‘Witty sense of humor.' Frank finally spoke up.

‘You got your girl back Frank.'

'Yeah...yeah I did. Damn girl.' He just shakes his head and gives me a lopsided grin.

‘Come on, open it so we can and I am starved.’

He did and froze half way as he pulled the paper out of the envelope and looked back at me.

'Shit.’ Looking back down and pulled the paper the rest of the way out.

'Are you sure?' He asked holding the papers it's the most precious thing ever..

'100%'

'You're... you're.'

'Retired. I retired from the Army Frank.’

'Shit'.

'Hmm you said that already. I started that when we were at my Dad's, he wanted me to do this.' I paused 'Part of me at the time didn't but now I am glad I did it.’

He stands up and walks over to me and I stand up, he takes both of his hands to my face and kisses my forehead than my lips. The kiss got a little heated and he finally stopped and looked at the table.

'Eat, you're going to need all the energy you can get tonight girl.' I giggled at him and he just stared at me, he had a playful look to his eyes, he was happy he had his girl back.


	24. Snowballs Chance in Hell/Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Isabella have a cute moment together on a day off for both of them. Then Frank takes Isse to a club and we get to see a little bit of her wild side. 
> 
> As the last bit of snow finally melted in my part of my world made me think of this one as I was playing with my dog in the yard and it made me think that Jon can throw a wicked curve ball. I wanted to go a little more with the last story line but it fell a little short in my opinion. I can’t wait for a break from class because I would rather write this story and my other story ideas instead of a damn paper. I don’t think my professor would appreciate this too much or maybe she would. Lol
> 
> Please comments are welcome!

Snowballs Chance in Hell: 

For the most part everything returned to normal of some kind, you know the kind with Frank being a vigilante killer and me, well I am not sure what the hell I am doing. I returned back to campus and Frank out on the streets. Most of my classes were in late afternoon and evening, I had one in early morning which was when he usually came home. He put up a fight with me and insisted taking me to that class even thou I wanted him to get some sleep and not worry about me. The late evening classes he would be there on campus to walk me to my vehicle before he would head out for the night.

He would call later in the evening to check on me, his gruff voice is music to my ears. He would make sure I didn’t stay up and keep working on stuff. That always made him a little mad if I would try and wait up for him.

But this morning he got home early the night before so it was nice to wake together. It seemed as if winter wouldn’t let and we had a good run with some warmer weather but we got hopefully our last storm of the season.

'Wow it snowed last night, I didn’t think they were calling for that much.' I said looking out the large bay window in bedroom. When I opened the blinds, it was pretty early in the morning and there very few people up and about yet even for New York standards.

‘I thought this crap was over already.' Frank said as he rolled out of bed ‘Damn weather is bipolar.' I snorted as I watched him and every one of his damn muscles flex as he stretched and I took a deep breath and shook my head to clear my bad thoughts.

I heard my phone buzz on the night stand and Frank looked at it. ‘Huh how much is out there, they canceled classes today.'

'What did the Dean fall on his ass this morning." I said Frank let out a deep laugh.

'Come on let's go walk to the diner this morning.' He said as he gets out of bed. I just stared at his back, why does he have to have so many muscles I just want to lick and bite every damn one of them, I swear I am not right in the head anymore. I finally came back to reality and he was making the bed.

'Remember I would like to be able to get back in that later, Frankie.' I pointed to the bed, referring to the military precision of his bed making.

‘What can't the Army infiltrate a well made bed now?' He smirked at me. 

I grabbed his pillow and smacked him with it then walked closer and kissed him on the forehead. I went and grab my warm snow pants and heavy socks, long sleeve Under Armour shirt and headed to the bathroom.

The only effort that Frank takes is a hoodie under his jacket, his ever-present dark jeans and combat boots. He watches as I pull on my good winters boots and jacket out of the closet and when I couldn’t reach the top shelf he grabbed my gloves and throw them at me.

'Anything else babe?' He asks with a wiry smile. 

‘Yep' I said before grabbed his black beanie that was tucked in another jacket of his and placing it over his head and down over his ears. I reached for his hoodie and pulled that up next before sneakily placing a kiss on his nose and he just stares at me with his beautiful brown eyes for a second.

'Ok now we’re good, come on boys.' I called grabbing their leashes and headed out to the hallway and the boys met us at the elevator door.

When we finally made it outside the chilly air hit us. Frank shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and sticks his right elbow out to me. I take my glove off shove it into my pocket and put my hand in his pocket finding his hand. I watched him as his subtle smile crossed his face and he laces his fingers with mine and I felt him rub the back of my hand with his thumb in smoothing circles. He had Ranger's leash on his other hand that was pushed into his coat pocket. 

I have officially lost my dog to him, as I watched Ranger walk beside him. I was holding until Ammo and Max’s leash with my other hand. I looked down the street and watched the snow flakes fall under the light of the street light every once in a while the light would hit it just right and it would sparkle. Frank just watched me and I stared in wonder at the sight.

The snow had accumulated a good amount thankfully the condo wasn't that far from the diner. Ranger was busy shoving his nose into the snow every so often. I pulled away from Frank and put my glove back on, bent down to scoop up snow balling it up and throw it to Ranger and he tries to catch it like one of his tennis balls only to have it fall apart with a little disappointment when he looked down at the ground at it. 

'Now that's just plain mean.' Frank said with a laugh.

'Is that so?' I said, I grinned at mischievously and went about packing another snowball.

'Now think this through, Isabella.' Frank said sternly. 

‘Think about what Frankie?’ I looked up at him was an innocent expression.

'You are not injured anymore so you can’t use that on me, retaliation is certainly possible now. Damn shame I forgot the vest.’ He stood there with his hands in his pockets Ranger is sitting next to his feet just staring up at him. 

‘Hmm ok.’ I said with a huff as I just stood there for a second and then launched the snowball at him when he turns to start walking down the street hitting him in the back of the head. He turns around only have another one it hit him dead center in the chest, exploding on contact. He looks down in disbelief and then looks back at me. ‘Fucking hell girl.’ I laugh and cover my mouth with both hands laughing uncontrollably.

'Forewarned, Ground Pounder.' He said pulling his hands out of his pocket leans down to start packing snow.

'Jar Head.'

I quickly grab more snow and pack snowballs faster as I could. The boys just watched us not sure what the hell was going on with their humans. I get hit in the side of head and another on the shin and I look over at him.

'Oh that's it! You’re done Marine!’ I growled at him. 

‘Bring it on, Reaper.'

We proceed to have all out snowball battle in the middle of the street. The boys at this point had given up on us and just sat there off to the side watching the snowballs flying back and forth.

At one point we run out of snowballs well at least I thought he was out. I see him hold out his palm out to signal we stop, and he walks over to me smiling. He wraps his one arm around my waist and kisses me but in his other hand he takes the snow ball he was hiding and puts in down my neck of my jacket.

I squealed at the cold sensation and give him push back, he had a wicked smirk on his face, I laugh in this moment of us being playful and carefree. We catch a glimpse of what our old selves were like before our worlds ended. 

He was distracted with me trying to get the snow off my neck and I give him a hard shove and he falls back his hand grabs me and pulls with him landing in the snow. We both laugh and grinned at each other like idiots. 

Ammo and Max comes over and just sits there a watches us. Before I know it he's kissing me cradling the back of my head, his lips move slower and more deliberate like he cherishing every second of it, he finally lets go.

As we pulled away a little to look at each other we heard a laugh coming from across the street, we both panic for a second.

We looked over to the sound and a little old man in his 80's was out with his little dog.

‘To be that young again and in love.' He smiled at us as he kept walking.

'Come on.' I said pulling him up and help brush the snow off of him 'We better get going before the boys give up on us and walk to the diner without us.’ He snorts.

We walked the last few blocks to the diner, Meredith lived a few block away so it was no surprise that she was there and we of course would be the only customers that early. Frank shoveled the snow from the steps and some of the side walk, the snow removal crew were clearing the parking lot.

'Why doesn't it surprise me that you two would be here.' Meredith said.

'We've both walked through worse Meredith' I said.

‘You walked? You have a 4 wheel drive vehicle and a truck.' she said looking at both of us. 'You’re both nuts and look you’re both soaked.'

'No that from the snowball fight we had on the way here.' Frank flashed his lopsided grin.

'Snowball fight? What is this some weird Army verses Marine Corp thing I don't know about.' she asked.

'No I think you think the Army Navy football game.' I said and she just walked away shaking her head and said 'Kids!’ 

We had our usual and warmed up even thou he said I kept him warm with that kiss but I know he's hand were froze. He had both of his hands on the table and I reach across to hold them. They were like ice, Meredith refilled his coffee and I took both of his hands and wrapped them around the cup to warm them and kept my hands on top of them. He just to stared at our hands for the longest time and the look on his face was the dearest thing I have ever seen. 

We finally left and walked back to the condo. We spent the rest of the day on couch reading and talking. At one point I asked if he was going out on the streets.

‘Nope taking the night off sweetheart.’ Pulling me back in our cocoon of blankets and snuggled in with me. 

Later in the evening Frank was crashed on my couch watching me, he had one hand behind his head and the book he was reading face down on his stomach. His feet propped up at the other end with Max laying half on the couch and his thigh. Frank's head was tilted to the side watching me as I worked on my class work.

He had no idea how much I loved having him here, it relaxed me in a way I never knew. His silent presence behind me, always supportive.

'Isse.' He said quietly as he sat up and closed the book and put it on the table. I turned around to look at him, he still didn't say anything.

‘You ok?' I tilted my head at him.

'Yes'. He said quietly. 'I...I never told you...but I am really proud of Isabella...with what you're doing...with school. I am really proud of you sweetheart.'

I started to tear up, ‘You went a whole two months without fucking crying? What the hell are you crying for?’ Frank growled at me. 

‘I am happy you idiot! Happy tears, not mental instability tears.' I pointed to my head. 

'Isabella.' He just sits there and blinks at me. 

'Come here Castle and give me a kiss.’

‘That's not going to make you cry again is it?' Frank looked reluctantly at me. 

'If you don’t kiss me, it will!’ I grabbed at his shirt. 

 

Club: 

Frank needed my help infiltrating a high-end club, he wasn't completely sure but the rumor on the street was that this club/bar was a prostitution ring for underage girls. The clientele were all rich snotty men, so I get to dress up which I haven't done in a really long time. A burka doesn't count and I really can't hide an assault rifle under a tight fitting party dress.

I was in the bathroom getting ready and I could feel his eyes on me, it took every ounce of restraint I had not to look at him. I had my black silk robe on from before and I am sure that didn't help him at all. And the fact that it didn't cover my thigh high black stockings and attached to a garter belt. I was just finishing up my makeup and than it was on to the dress.

Frank was in the spare bedroom directly across from the bathroom. We cleaned that room up and I finally went through Nate's stuff. Most of Frank's gear and weapons were now in a storage cabinet we brought in.

He was sitting at the table in the room which had a prefect view of the bathroom. He was trying really hard to behave but he just couldn't take his eyes off Isse.

That damn black silk robe and fucking silk stocking. He kept staring at her ass and subconsciously licked his bottom lip. He wondered what type of panties she had on under that robe... she better have something on under that, he thought to himself.

I didn't hear him move and then all of the sudden he's in the door way. I am getting that man collar with bell. I felt his hand smooth the material down my back and stopped at my ass before cupping it and moving his hand farther in.

'You're lucky.' I said as I felt him stand behind me wrapping his other hand around my waist, not moving his other hand.

'Oh why's that?'

'If that would be any other man touching me like that, I would break his fuck hand.' I heard chuckle darkly.

'You know who you belong to.' He said to me as he kissed me on the temple, I smirked at him in the mirror. 

He moved my hair off of my left shoulder and kiss his sweet spot before moving to my right shoulder.

'You should wear your hair up.'

'I have too many scars.' I said shyly looking down, he tilts my head up.

'I told you before girl I love your scars. Fuck everyone else and what they think.' He growled at me as he looked at me in the mirror. 

‘Alright then.' I nodded to him and he sat down on the stool and once I was done I turned around to him.

‘Better?' I asked.

'Yes ma'am.' He said as he stood up and kissed the scar on my throat and lightly ran his tongue along it.

'Frank.' I sighed, he finally stop and I pulled away from him and followed me to the bedroom. Where I pulled out a midnight blue corseted top and silk skirt that was short at the knee and little longer in the back.

'You mind zipping me up please?' I turned my back to him, once I was zipped up I turned around to face him and I watched him swallow and take a shaky breath in as he looked me up and down.

'You can't wear that.' Frank said sharply.

'What? Frank I don't have...' His lips were on mine, he was demanding and rough, it takes my breath away. He finally pulls away not before he kisses my jaw and neck again, his hands firmly on my waist.

'You have no idea what I want to do to you in that dress Isabella. And I really don't like the idea of another man looking at you I that.’

'Shit Frank we can't do this now... I really...'

'I know.' He replied I could see he fought himself to pull away from me. I walked over to the bed to put my heels on, I watched Frank lick his lips again.

'You got a kink for stiletto's Frankie?'

'You can say that babe.' He replied with wicked grin 'When we're done tonight, leave those on.’ I just stop and stare at him, ok then Frank! 

We walked back to living room, he grabbed his gear and I picked up Nate's knife and put it in a special little pocket sewn into the side of the corset and Frank noticed.

'Is that all you are taking for protection?' He asked.

'Nope I have my heels.'

'What?' He looked at me like I was nuts, I sat down on the chair and removed my right heel.

'Steel.’ I handed it to him and he looked at it and raised an eyebrow at me.

‘Shit girl!' As he looked at the steel pointed heel.

'I am certain I can do some serious damage to someone.’ I said putting it back on. 'Are you sure you still want me to wear those later when you're fucking me, Frank?'

'Fucking hell girl you can't say shit like that to me right now.' He glares at me. ‘Yeah I am sure.'

We finally headed out and he dropped me off a half block away, I was just about ready to get out of the vehicle and he stopped me.

'Isabella.' I thought he was going to say something about the plan or something. ‘I didn't get to tell you earlier but you look really beautiful.'

'You didn't have to tell me Frank, I could tell by your reaction.'

'Nah I still had to tell you. You could kill a man with that shit right there Isabella, without the damn heels.’ I laughed at his last comment 'Thanks Frank.'

I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head in time and caught my lips with his. 

'I'll see you in a few minutes.’ Frank said I nod to him and bite my tongue I wanted to tell him to be careful, but he always is.

I got in to the club just fine and wandered around, I had my cell phone out recording everything as Frank watched in the vehicle. The main rooms were not so important it was just the front of the business as the bar. One of the drunk patrons cause do scenes and the bouncers were called in which gave me the opportunity to head to back rooms.

Which was pretty much a no go and only the 'business' dealings were held here. The girls were housed somewhere else.

Frank came in the back way that I found for him, when he came into the office I was just finishing dealing with the boss's bodyguard using one of my steel heel's to give the guard is left lobotomy. The boss was hiding in the corner as Frank came in the room.

Frank takes one look at me and the dead bodyguard and lets out a chuckle.

'See I told you I could do some damage with these.’ I said. 

He turns to the boss. 'I think you better start talking and tell us where the girls are or she's going to use that other heel on you. I can assure you, you would rather deal with me than her.' Frank said.

Well that threat worked and the boss squealed like a pig with the information we needed and then Frank shot him of course. We headed out the way he came in and headed home. 

I walked in the elevator ahead of Frank.

'Frankie'

'Isse.'

'I want you to fuck me with that vest on tonight.'

'Damn girl!’ Frank growled pulling me out of the elevator and unlocked the door to the condo. ‘Get that dress damn off and keep those stocking on and get on the bed for me.'

'Frank, please.'

'I love when you beg Isabella, that gets me so fucking hard.'

I stripped out of the dress and sat on the bed, Frank came over to me and attempted to push me to lay down on the bed. But I brought my right foot up and put the stiletto dead center on his vest so he couldn't come any further towards me. I pushed him down making him knell on the floor in front of me. He glazed down at the heel on his chest, his dark eyes slowly wandered up my calf, to my thighs briefly looking at the apex of my thighs. Sweeping up my body to my breast in the push up bra I was wearing and he finally got to my face.

'I don’t think you get to go any further until you paid the toll.' I said pushing a little harder with my heel.

‘Is that right and what do I have to do to pay that fee ma'am?’ His eyes roaming over me again.

‘Oh I think you know what you can do for payment.’ My fingers trailed down my stomach to the edge of my panties and his eyes followed my fingers, licking his lips.

'Do I have permission to touch you ma’am.’ He asked as he eyed up my heel.

'Since you asked so nicely.' I gave him another hard shove and moved my heel. He crawled closer to me, hands running up my thigh until he gets to the tops of the silk stocking and unhooks them from the garret belt. His hands go to my waist a tugged the belt and panties down and off my legs.

'So beautiful.' As he leaned in more parting my legs more and moving more off the bed, Frank gently kissed the inside of my thighs.

'No where else.' He muttered.

'Say again?' I said laying my head back.

‘No where else would I rather than here.’ His hands come under my ass thumbs spreading my wet folds away from my core and buried his face between my thighs running his tongue up my center stepping at my clit only lick at my clit like he was licking an ice cream cone.

I let out a whine hand reaching for his hair and pulling hard and he groans into me and the sensation only made me whine more.

'Shit' I whispered.

'I am sorry ma'am I didn't quite catch that.’ Frank said pulling back a little and resting chin on my pubic bone as his dark eyes watched me. His right thumb moved to my abandon clit and he applied pressure to that sensitive little numb and moving ever so slowly.

'Frank.' I warned and he chuckled. ‘Fucking tease.'

'Me sweetheart never.' And he goes back to work, he digs his tongue into my core over and over before moving back to my clit and sucks hard on it making me arch my back. Frank takes his right hand and places his pointer and middle finger inside of me curling just right as his thumb moved on my clit. 

'Fucking hell Frank.'

'You like that baby girl.' As he fucked me with his fingers.

'Don't stop... I am so close.' Oh just a little more and than didn't the son of bitch stop and pull his hand away, I lean up on my elbow glaring at him.

'Bastard!’ 

Frank just kneeled back licking every one of his fingers clean, that in itself was the most erotic thing I have ever seen.

'Oh I ain’t done yet ma’am.’ Flashing me that damn Cheshire cat grin of his. He grabbed a hold of me again and runs his flatten tongue up my center again. Frank abruptly stops and attempts to crawl up on the bed.

‘Nope you're not done yet, soldier. I didn’t gave you permission to come up here.’ I caught my heel on his vest again on his shoulder and pushed again.

‘Ma’am?’

‘No, back where you belong, on your knees.’ Frank groaned and he moves back to down and his nose brushed against my clit as he continued to devours every inch of me.

'Don't fucking stop... Frank! Right there! Shit!' I grab at his hair again pulling hard, I swear if I didn't pulled his hair out as I came so hard it would be a miracle and he continued lapping at me until I stopped shaking. He finally stopped and leans back on his knees, watching me as I breathed hard.

'Ma’am am I allowed on the bed now?’

‘Yes you been a good boy.’ And Frank chuckled and crawls up the bed next to me eyeing up him chest. 

‘Go ahead.’

Frank took his hand and caressed my chest and he dropped his head and licked a line between my breasts. He moved the lace on the cup of the bra and slowly moved it out of the way. Frank watched as my hard little nipple popped out of the cup. Frank took his thumb and finger and flicked it over my nipple. He leaned down and sucked on one of my nipples and sucking hard and used his teeth to pull on my nipple. He lets go of my nipple to switch to the other one and latched on suckling gently biting every once in a while and switched again, my hand ran up the back of his head bring him closer.  
He grinds his groin into the side of my hip, he was so hard, I think I have let him suffer enough. I gripped his hair and pulled his mouth away from me.

'Lay on your back.' I told him.

'Ma’am.’

‘Lay on your back, I get to tell you what to do tonight, soldier.’ Frank lays back on the bed and I stand up removing my bra and heels.

'So what should I do with you?’ I asked him as I watched his eyes shift over me again.

'Anything you want Ma’am.’

'Anything?'

'Yes ma'am.'

I looked up at the head board and went to the spare bedroom and got a pair of zip ties.

'Hands' I said. 

‘Ma’am?’

'I said hands.’ As I pointed to the head board. 

‘I don’t think this is a good ideas.' Frank said and I got a little concerned.

‘Why?'

'Wasn't I good, why can't I touch you?’ He asked innocently. 

'Oh you'll get to touch me but it won't be with your hands,' I said as I palmed his groin he was so hard it had to hurt. Surprisingly he didn’t put up not much of a fight as I tied up his hands. 

My hands go to his belt and unbuckle it and pull it out from his tactical pants, unzipped and roughly pulled his pants down, my hand grabs his cock roughly I started stroking his cock. Pumping slow and soft, my other hand reaches down to hold the base of his cock up, he bites back a groan.

I moved and straddled his stomach, I made sure my silk covered thigh rubbed against his cock. I ran my hands up his vest covered chest, my one hand trailed up and reached the back of his head and leaning down to kiss him. I shifted back down and my hand closed around his girth squeezing hard and started stroking his shaft increasing in speed.

'Is this good enough? Or do I need to touch you more?’ All I get is a grunt. 'Got use your words there Frankie.’ As I kept stroking him off rolling and twisting his engorged cock and stopped all together, I reached for his belt.

'Am I going to get an answer.' Rubbing the leather along the side of his cock over and over. 

'Please ma’am, don’t stop.'

'Maybe I will, pay back from earlier.’ Moving to straddle him again, hands clawing at that skull vest. I watched him, he's breathing hard, hands clutched so hard his knuckles are white. I reached down and seized his cock lining up and sunk down on him, I breathed out a sigh.

'So much better.' I cooed at him, I clinched myself around him and he moaned.

‘Please ma'am, move.'

I started my thrusts in slow movements turning erratic, rolling of my hips as I grind against him, I could feel his cock throbbing in my pussy.

‘Still want to touch me?’ I leaned down next to his right ear.

‘Yes ma’am.’ As he bucked his hips up hard in time with my hips making me arch my back at that bit of pain and pleasure he caused. Before Frank knew I lift back up, my hips poised with just the tip of his cock still in me.

'I bet you would love to have your hands on me now to slam me home, wouldn't you?' Frank just gave me this dark look.

'Stop fucking around Isabella and fucking ride me girl.' He growled at me is his rough voice, I moved off him all together leaning on my hands and knees.

'Oh someone doesn’t like being teased and you were being so good Frankie.’

'Isabella!' He barked at me, oh was he mad.

'Behave' I said slapping his cock, hard with my hand and he groans biting his lower lip. He pulled on the ties, he looking at the ties and then back at me.

'Are you going to behave?' He took a deep breath.

‘Yes ma'am.'

'Good boy Frankie.’ I cooed at him, I leaned down and my tongue caressed his length before biting hard at the side of his shaft.

'Fuck girl!’ He moaned as I looked up at him as he glazed at me with lust filled eyes, I returned to his tip swirling my tongue around before taking more and more of his thick cock in my mouth, humming around his length as I bobbed up and down until I finally took him as far as I could go.

'Oh ma'am please.' I felt him struggle in the restraints.

'I think have tortured you enough.’ Crawling back on top of him lining back up.

‘Isabella.’ He hissed as I started riding him again bouncing hard on his cock, moving faster now, Frank’s cock managed to finally hit my g-spot, hands gripping his vest, back arched again crying out with my release. I drop my head trying to catch my breath, I looked at Frank and the look I received, well someones not happy he didn’t get his release. 

Frank still had his Ka-bar on his hip and my left hand went to it, pulling it out of the sheath and leaned up and cut his ties. In that moment as soon as his hands were free, he grabbed the knife from my hand and flipped me over on my back. Not pulling out from me and he takes both of my hands and held them above my head and he hammered his hips hard into me once causing me to arch my back with the pain. 

'Frank!’ I cried out in pain, he leans down to kiss me biting my lower lip and pulling on it. He finally lets go of my hands and still has not move an inch since slamming himself into me. His dark eyes looked over my face, I could feel the rough material of the Kevlar vest on my naked skin. 

I don’t know what turned me on more that damn vest or Frank buried to the hilt, he was just patiently waiting for me. 

I put my hands on his vest and shoved him hard and we rolled off the side of the bed to the floor, he grunts on impact and I let out a little giggle. 

'You ok?' I asked him in whisper. 

‘Just fine sweetheart.’ He grinned up at me. 

'Sorry I didn't get you there.'

‘I was busy enjoying the show baby girl, don’t worry about me.’ He let up on his grip on me and I move to guide him inside, sinking down on his cock, his hands rested on my hips. I started to move my hips against his and he steady me with one hand on my hip and Frank took his other hand to my clit. 

It was at a perfect pace, I gripped him hard clenching around him. His hand on my hip moves to my ass smacking hard.

‘Oh Frank’ I moaned.

His hand moved up my back and pulled me down to kiss him and rolls me over on my back again. Frank thrusted harder and faster, I could tell he was so close, chasing his orgasm. 

'Come on girl give it me, come on' He growled at me, his right hand moved to my clit rubbing his thumb against me hard. 

‘Shit Frank, right there.’ I exploded again throwing back my head. 

Frank gritted his teeth as he felt me clench against him, making harder for him. A couple more thrusts and he stayed buried to the hilt as he finally came with a grunt. He dropped his head on my shoulder.

'Fucking hell girl! What the hell do you do to me?'

'I don't know Frank, I was going to ask you the same thing.’

He rolls off of me and pulls up his pants and moving me over to him I rested my head on his shoulder.

'Were you going to hit me with my belt?' He asked. 

I snorted 'Did you want me to? I mean I know you take that belt to my ass.’

'I wouldn't unless you wanted me to.’ He replied. 

'I want you to.' Frank moved his head to look at me.

‘If anyone needs punished it's me.'

'Frank.’

'Nope I already let you slap me around and that was fucking good tonight I wish you had gone farther.' I leaned up to look at him.

'Farther?'

'Yeah farther. I told you anything?’

‘Alright then.’ I replied. ’Come on off the floor and let’s get cleaned up.’


	25. Break/Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are back to normal for Isse at and things are winding down with school Frank insist she takes a break and Isabella helps Frank relax. 
> 
> I would give my left arm to give Jon a massage. ;-)
> 
> I have one more update that I should be able to post this Friday or Saturday that will wrap up this story. I am also currently working on another story with Frank and a new character based on somethings in season two.

Break: 

I know he's a good man under all that rough exterior, despite what he seems to think about himself. I am one of the few people that get to see that side of him and I am furiously protective of him for that. 

I had been working on my final paper for about 3 hours and when Frank came up from the garage. He determined I needed a break whether I had wanted one or not. 

He grabbed my jacket and the boys and we were taking a walk just like any normal couple, walking the dogs in the park. I had my hand tucked on his forearm resting on his bicep as we walked together. We headed towards the diner Meredith had put some tables and chairs out front for customers.

Once we got there we stopped out front I let go of his arm but he still needed to touch me. I could feel warmth spread across my lower back as Frank pressed his hand there, he moved the hem of my jacket and shirt up and his fingers grazed over my spine. It just sets me on fire. I smiles at the contact and he saw that smile I had on my face from it. 

He handed me Ammo's and Max’s leash and I already had Ranger’s and started to walk in to go get our coffee but I stopped him, I pushed myself up on my toes to kiss his lips and linger there a little longer just looking in his eyes. I could feel his hand curl around my hips as I lowered myself back down to the ground his hands still at my waist.

'Thank you.' I said 'I really appreciate this, Frank.'

‘I figured you needed a break from your studies.' He pulls me close our foreheads meet and he moves his lips to kiss my forehead.

'Get us a seat I'll be back in a second, if I am not out in 5 minutes come in and get me Meredith abducted me and I am tied up in the back.’ He said with some humor to his rough voice.

Thankfully I didn't have to go in and get him, he was out with two cups of coffee in a carrier along with something in two bags. He opens one bag and he drops three burger patties down on the ground for the boys and then he hands me the other bag. 

'What's this?' I opened, 'Oh damnit, Meredith's apple crunch muffin.' He got this biggest grin on his face.

'You're cute you know that don't you Frankie!’ I nudged him.

'I'am a fuckin’ Marine, Marines are not cute.' He growled low at me knowing what that did to me.

'Shut it, yes you are to me Frankie. I'll share with you if you behave.' I pointed my finger at him.

‘Alright I'll try and behave for now.’ He winked at me.

‘I need your help with something Frank.'

‘Oh sweetheart I’ll help you with whatever you need, you know that.’ he was flirting now.

‘Behave!’ I kicked his booted foot. ‘It’s my project, I have gone over everything I can think of and tried everything to get it to fail. But I know the system so... but anyway can you look it over and see what you think before I turn it in next week.'

'Sure I can babe, I can do that. Did you hear back on your results from the other day for your final?' Frank asked. 

'Not yet, the instructor will send it out hopefully today.'

We sat there a little longer talking about anything and nothing at all when Meredith came to top off our cups and brought dog bones.

'Meredith you’re spoiling the boys.' I said she laughed and handed Frank a treat and patted him on the shoulder.

He looked down it with a look of confusion. ‘Did she just call me a dog?’ Frank asked as he glared over his shoulder at Meredith. She must have heard him because I saw her shoulders shake with laughter.

Just then I received the notification from my instructor that the grades were released. Frank saw message come up on the screen of the phone and I didn’t move to look at it.

'Well are you going to look at it?’ Frank asked.

'Yeah.’ I said quietly, I logged into the phone and brought up the school app clicked on the class and slide the phone over to him, not wanting to looked at it.

My leg started to bounce restlessly beneath the table the next thing I knew Frank locked his ankles around mine to stop me from moving. He was looking down at the phone with interest, still not telling me.

'Humph, that's interesting.' He said.

'What?'

'Well it looks like you passed there genius.' he passes me the phone.

'Shit!' I can't believe what I am seeing, 'That can't be right.' I said. 

'It looks right to me, a 92%, oh look here's a note from the instructor. Wow that's a nice review he wrote for you.'

'I think I am going to be sick.' I said looking down in disbelief. 

'What did you think you fuckin’ failed or something?" Frank said looking a little pissed at me. 

‘Yeah...Yeah I did.' Not looking at him still looking at the phone. 

'Isabella you need to give yourself more credit babe. You’re better than this shit so knock it fuck off.’ Frank said as he gently tapped my head. 

 

Massage:

I was going over some paperwork when Frank came home, it was a little after 6 and he looked tired, he had been away for 3 days.

'Hiya, stranger.’ I said to him as I got up and helped him with his jacket.

'Hey babe.’ I cupped his face and gave him a kiss.

'You look tired, did you eat?' I asked.

'Yeah I got something on the way home.' He said quietly.

'Come on sit down on the couch and I'll get you coffee.' He did as he was told and Ranger come over with a toy to play with, I came over with coffee and handed it to him.

'Thanks sweetheart.’ At some point he moved to the floor to play with Ranger.

'Just sit still for a minute would you.’ I asked him.

He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Ranger was next to him trying to play tug of war with him. Frank had a black muscle shirt on, I was sitting behind him with Ammo sitting next to me.

I ran my hands down the back of his head rubbing my fingers into the base of his skull. In tight circular motion I was trying to help him with the tension headaches he was having. 

Hoping this would help him sleep a little bit better. I noticed his shoulders slumped down a little, ok we might be getting somewhere.

'Can you raise up your arms for a second?' I asked and he did I pulled off his shirt.

'Babe you just wanted to see me naked.' He said with his trademark grin peaking back at me. 

'Oh the night is still young there Frankie.’ He let out a low chuckle.

I leaned down and kissed his right shoulder, both of my hands went back to his shoulders. Damn he had a lot of tension. My fingers squeezed and released on his tight muscles of his shoulders. I grabbed the lotion bottle I had with me. This should be interesting he might not like the ‘pretty’ smell. It was mint and lavender and it had a warming gel.

‘Babe?’ Here we go.

‘Jarhead.’ I replied.

‘What is that Ground Pounder?’

‘Knock it off and enjoy it, you can wash it off later.’ He laughed again. He noticed it starting to warm up as I worked into his skin.

‘Ok that’s not too bad after all I think I can live with it.’ I kissed the back of his head, I rubbed my heel of my hand hard into the crook of his right shoulder.

‘Ow.’ He said quietly.

‘You ok there Frankie?’ I asked.

‘Didn’t realize how strong your hands were.’

‘Or how much tension you have here Frank.’ I moved a crossed the top of his shoulder.  ‘What happened here Frankie?’ I touched the upper part of his shoulder with my finger tips. There was a wicked scar on the front that looked like an entry wound but on back was a single cut about 1 to 2 inches long. 

‘Hunting arrow.’

‘What?’ I said ‘Since when do street gangs use hunting arrows Frank?’

‘No...no gangbangers, Gunner Henderson and that shit with Agent Orange I told you about.’

‘I see.’ I continued working across the top of his shoulder. I used the palms of my hands and pushed down off of the top of his shoulder down the front of his chest. 

'What about this one?’ Rubbing my fingers over the old bullet wound on his chest.

'Afghanistan and that compound raid that went wrong.' I kissed his shoulder again and moved back to his neck and left shoulder. I noticed his head dropped back a little I went back to his neck pressing my thumbs in at the base of his skull again I used the weight of his head to work the knots there.

I watched him, his eyes were shut his breathing was slow. I moved on to the left shoulder he let out a gentle sigh.

He actually sighed! His head slipped back against my crossed legs resting there. His right hand resting in Rangers fur every once in a while his fingers would flex. Thankfully I didn't find any more wounds on this shoulder. There was a scar on his forearm and upper arm.

But he was too out of it for me to want to bother him with questions. When I finished with his left shoulder, I sat there for about 15 minutes, I smiled to myself he fallen asleep, I couldn’t believe it. I felt so bad that he could never be at peace, but I'll make sure it happens one way or another.

I shifted slightly and rested his head on the couch cushion and moved to sit next to him on the floor. Ammo whined a little in my absence on the couch.

I put my finger to my lips 'Shh, let your Dad sleep ok.’

Ranger moved his head to Frank’s lap the movement displaced Frank’s hand waking him. 

'Hey it's ok.' I said touching his face when he suddenly woke with a start. 'You're fine, I am here. I must have did a good job you fell a sleep.’ 

'I need to return the favor baby girl.' He said as he slowly sits up more and goes to stand. He grabs a hold of my arm and pulls me to the bedroom.

‘Frank, we don’t have to do this tonight.'

'Nope.'

'You're tired come on.’ I said as we laid down together. I heard the boys hop up onto the bottom of the bed. Frank pulled me over to him as he laid on his back, his right arm wrapped around my shoulder. His left hand holding mine, my head resting on his chest. 

We fell asleep, when Frank woke up I had moved to my right side he was curled up behind me. He looked at the clock.

Shit, he slept through the night, no nightmares, how did she do that for me he thought. 

Time to return that favor.

I must have been dead to the world, I did not feel him move me on to my stomach. He removed my tank top off of me at that point I woke up. I felt the bed move he got up and went out to the living room and got the lotion bottle.

'What are you up to Frankie?' I mumbled into the pillow. 

'Returning the favor, babe.'

He moved my hair off of my shoulders. Got the lotion rubbing it into his hands to warm it up before he touched my skin. He started on my left shoulder working out some painfully knots. I was holding my breath a little he noticed.

'I am not hurting you am I?'

'No it's just a little tight there because of that old wound.' I felt his lips touch the bullet wound there his tongue darting out. That was the most intimate feeling. He worked in small areas of my left shoulder slowly working out the knots gently. He moved to my neck rubbing like I did for him at that the base of my skull. He saw a scar that went straight cross the nape of my neck.

‘What happened?' His thumbs ran across the scar. It looked similar to the one on my right shoulder blade that went straight across.

‘RPG about ten years ago took out a Humvee beside our position sending shrapnel my way. Got lucky if it was a half an inch deeper I would be paralyzed from the neck down.’ His hands stopped.

He leaned done and kissed the scar on my neck I thought I felt tears fall on my skin. His one hand moved off of my back and then came back.

‘That’s why you neck bothers you so much. Don’t think I haven’t noticed Isabella.’ His voice was low and quiet. I try to keep my hair down and not pull it up to hide the scars on my neck and shoulders and I always rub my neck of course he would notice and we really never spoke about scars.

‘Yeah it does.’ I said.

‘I’ll do this more often for you.’

‘No.’ I go to move and he wouldn’t let me.

‘Nope, I am not done yet.’ He said firmly, he started again working on the muscles of my neck and moving down my spine. His attention turned to the middle of my back to my tattoo. He gently traced his finger tips over it. I arched up to his fingers he chuckled, Nate always did that I missed how it felt.

‘Will you tell me what you tattoo mean?’ He asked.

'Sure, what one do you want to start with?'

'The center one first with the wolves head.' His finger traced it and I just lost all thought process at that point. It was the side profile of a howling wolf on shield.

‘That's my family's, I guess you can say coat of arms on my mom's side she was born and raised in Italy and she met my dad when he was stationed there.'

He ran his finger across the top 'And this it looks like Latin.' Frank asked.

'Sanguis Enim Soli - Blood of the Soil — Ex Solo Sanguine - Soil of the Blood. Family motto, her family were farmers grew wheat and grapes for wine. Both Sam and I were born in Italy at her family home. It means we come from the soil and we return to the soil, cycle of life I guess you can say.'

'What about what surrounds this.’ His fingers trace the intricate textured grooves.

'Ta Moko - Maori tattoo my dad was born and raised in New Zealand until he was ten, my granddad was an America stationed there. He hundred price white but the culture stuck with me. They use what's called a Uni or chisels it leaves those textured grooves. It's a right of passage for the men. But my design is for protection, it's what the given to the warriors of their tribe for battle.’

'That fits you perfectly Isse.' Frank said. He touch another towards the top left 'Purple heart' he said and he moved to the right 'Distinguished Service Cross' I said 'And the center one for the Rangers.' Frank added.

'Yeah.' I said quietly.

'That's something to be very proud of Isabella, you were one of the first few women to go through that program.'

He leaned back down and kissed an three. I wanted to cry I didn't deserve this man what so ever. He moved on to my right shoulder and side of my neck. There was a wicked 2 inch scar on my jugular. He never was that close up to it before and knew how deadly that cut could be. 

'Isse?’

'Yeah that just happened along with the rest of it on my right side. We can stop now.' I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me.

'Frank?’

‘No I know these bother you Isabella and you try to hide them. But I think they are beautiful, I know how you earned them Isabella and the sacrifices you made. I am going to prove to you what they mean to me girl.'

'Frank?'

'Shh.' He leaned down and ran his tip of his tongue across the scar on my neck and then kissed it. A shiver ran down my spine oh shit I am in trouble now. He pulled the covers off the rest of my body, his hands run down my back to my hips. He goes to sit up and moves down further in bed, both of his hands run down my right thigh and calf. His lips and tongue and then teeth nipped at the scars on my calf, while his left hand caresses my knee. I turn my upper body a little to watch him, when he goes to my knee his eyes meet mine. He licks and kisses every damn one of the scars on and around my knee.

'Frank.' I said whimpered.

'Shh.' He crawls up a little and runs his tongue up scar on my thigh nipping the skin with his teeth here as well, his eyes were black with lust.

'Frank, please.'

'I love when you beg Isabella, that gets me so fucking hard ever damn time girl.’ His hands go to my hips fingers tips pulling the band of my boy-shorts down and off of me. I move my right arm up and away from my side to stop myself from moving down the bed. He turns his attention to my right rib cage, finger tips caress the scars that litter my ribs.

‘What about this?'

‘Shrapnel again, one punctured my lung, broke three of my ribs. My lung collapse and the medic had to do a pleural tap which isn't fun when you're awake. Be thankfully you were a unconscious Frank.' I took my hand to his chest were his scar was, he must have taken one hell of a beating. He leaned forward I felt his breath on my side, he kissed those scars as well I closed my eyes. He pulled back a little only to come back and run his tongue over the scars.

'Oh Frank' I moaned out as I felt his very hard cock press against my ass, he wasn’t kidding he was fuckin’ turned on by this. 

'Frank please!’

I turn my head slightly and he catches my lips with his, the affectionate kiss turns demanding. Frank breaks away and I try to move on my back.

'No I want to take your right side.’ He growled at me. 

Pulling me slightly so I am lying on my side again, he moves away from me to remove his boxers. He comes back picks up my right leg under the knee and holds it in a strong grip. His left hand pulls me closer to him by my hip and moves his hand to his cock and he begins to rub himself against my entrance gliding over and over in a teasing manner.

‘Stop fucking around.’ I growled at him.

'I am in charge this time girl.' His gritty voice in my ear. 'You understand me girl?’ All I could do is nod. 'Gotta use your words baby girl.'

'Yes Sir' I whimpered.

'That's my girl.' he nips at my throat at the pulse and he eased himself with slow careful movements, letting me adjust to him from this new position. He takes my leg moving it higher and holds it firmly giving him better access. The pace was agonizing as he lazily thrusts into me, he rested his head against my shoulder, biting at my neck.

'Oh Frank.’ I moan, he cuts me off. 'What did I say girl?' He says there was a trace of lust in his voice it was deeper with more girt. I clench around him I know he felt, he chuckled darkly. 

'Just letting you hear how much I’am enjoying it.’ I hiss as I tried to move but he strong grip held me in place.

'I want you to enjoy this girl, I want to prove to you what you mean to me.' He pulls out of me and takes my right hand to his cock wrapping it around him still slick from myself. ‘You feel what you do to me girl. You feel that, you did this to me.' A moan of desperation falls from my lips. He smirks against my neck, he moves my hand and pushes back in deep, I try to move my hand to my clit.

'No you don’t.' Frank scolded at me and grabbed my hand. ‘You have to be a good girl and ask first, I didn't give you permission to do that, that's my job.’ His fingers find my clit and starts teasing tight circles just in time with his thrusts.  
   
‘Frank...can I cum, please. I am so close please Frank, let me come.’

‘Yeah babe you don’t need my permission for that, go on girl take it girl.’ 

He thrusts picked up and he pushed deeper and deeper each time, he shifts a little.

‘Oh shit, oh Frank right there.’

‘Found you g-spot huh?’ He teased me with gentle pushes on the spot over and over.

‘Fuck Frank please!’ My right hand crawling at the bed for purchase. He ruts into me again I see stars, I scream his name and he keeps going fucking me slow and steady, working me to another orgasm.

‘Come on soldier.’ I said.

‘What did I say about that?’ He barked, oh he really likes being in control. 

‘Oh Frank I want you to cum for me please baby, I want it. Please Frank give it to me please.’ That drove him over the edge with me begging him. ‘Oh you are so fucking good to me Frank.’ I brought my right hand and wrapped it around the back of his neck. ‘Come on Jarhead, fuck me good.’

‘Baby, you’re fuckin’ killing me.’ He rutted harder into me causing me to moan louder. ‘Fuckin’ moan for me Ground Pounder’ He hits my sweet spot again and my orgasm hits me hard I can’t breath. 

‘Oh shit.’ I am crawling at his hand for something to hold onto. 

‘Almost there girl.’ He abruptly pulls out grabs my head dragging me towards him, he grabs my jaw opening my mouth. Oh I know what he wants from me. I run my tongue over my lips, I look at his eyes they’re animalistic, shit that’s fucking hot. He shoves his cock into my open mouth once, twice and than he spills into my mouth. ‘Oh fuck!’ He moans.

My hands go to his cock working him as he cums harder and heavier the second time and I’am lapping it up like I haven’t had a drink in my life. I play with his balls and that made him throw his head back.

‘Oh fuck Isabella.’ He holds my head and leans down to kiss me and than leans his forehead against mine. ‘You see what you do to me, this.’ He motions with his finger to my brain, down my face and body. ‘You’re fucking beautiful and prefect. Don’t ever forget that. Don’t make me fuck you up every time to prove it.’

‘But Frank...’

‘Nah don’t start.’

‘Frank I like when you fuck me up. I don’t think I’am going to be able to walk thanks to you fucking me so good. We’re doing this again.’

‘Shit girl you’re going to be the death of me you know that?’ 

He lays down beside me and pulls me over to his chest wrapping he arms around me. Needless to say we were a little late going to the diner that morning.


	26. Graduation/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella almost has a panic attack and the big day arrives for Isse and where the hell if Frank and what the hell is he up to!

Graduation:

So things were winding down with school, the project and dissertation were turned in. Final exams completed and now it was just sit and wait for the results.

After my breakdown Frank started with me and focusing on planning for ‘after’. This what happens when you are in the military far to long and that ridged structure is all you know. And I needed my orders so Frank gave them, Frank had his mission as a vigilante killer we just haven't found mine yet.

Frank had gone out of town for a week doing recon on a gang that was smuggling drugs into New York.

I went and paid a visit to Iggy at the garage and we were sitting out front on a bench. I was just looking across the street at the build there with large garage doors.

‘Anyone own that building next door?' I asked him.

'Nope, I was in it last year when there was a shop over there, the building is great shape. Why?' He replied.

'Just wondering, do you know if it's for sale?'

'Yeah there's a sign at the corner, can't see from here.' Iggy looked at me. 'What are you going on about?'

'If this project passes, I have the patent already filed. I need a place to work on installing those devices into the police cruisers. Of course I need help drumming up the business first.' I looked down at the ground.

'Jamie could help you there she's the business major and her dad use to work for the police department here.' Iggy said. ‘But I don't know thou.’ He looked reluctant.

'What? What don't you know?' I was worried, ok what if this doesn't work out at all, I lose all this money and it’s a complete failure.

'You as my neighbor I don't know?' Iggy interjected shaking his head.

'Oh shut up!' I push him. 'And to think I was going to offer the cops a place to get their oil changed across the street but forget it now. Jerk!' He laughs.

'So what's Frank up to?'

'Recon out of town, should be home tomorrow.’ I said as I looked at the building with more interest. 

‘You holding up ok?' I looked at him sharply 'Well are you?'

'Yeah I am fine, I miss him, we talk at least 3 to 4 times a day.'

'Good if you need anything.' Iggy offered. 

'I know, what did he talk to you?' I glared at him. 

'Maybe.'

'Frank.' I shook my head and sighed.

‘Hey he loves you and he has a right to make sure you’re ok.’

'He never said that...' I said 'He doesn't have to especially after what happened to his family, I understand.’

‘But he should tell...’ Iggy started to say.

‘His actions speak loud enough for me Iggy, he doesn’t have to say those words to me. I am not some blonde bimbo that wants to try and change him. He needs to be who he is and I am happy with who he is.’

‘You are one hell of woman Colonel.’

Next day Frank's back and I try to be as non-observantly as possible as I gave him a quick look over. Huh no cuts, no bruises and not walking with a limp and he looks oddly relaxed. 

He drops his gear by the door and the dogs run over to him for his attention. Which he quickly gives a little rub to each of the boys heads before coming to me enveloping me in a big hug and he buries his face in my neck. I wrap my arms around his waist tightly.

'I missed my girl.' he mumbled into me. 

‘Your girl missed you.’ I took a deep breath in. 'It looks as if you behaved yourself while you were gone.’ I brought my hand to the back of his hand rubbing the velvety side.

‘Yeah, yeah I behaved not luck thou but I am getting there with the gang.'

'Good I have coffee.'

'You’re prefect.' He kissed my temple. ‘So what did you and the boys do.' He asked as he grabbed a cup for both of us.

'Went to visit Iggy and found something I need you to look into.’ As I moved to the desk, he got all serious.

'What's wrong?’ I could see he was worried, damn I should have said something different, I went the wrong way with this conversation. I brought the folder over to the table and opened it.

'There's a building across the street from Iggy's shop that use to be a garage and still has some equipment, you know vehicles lifts. I thought it would be a great place to setup shop.' He just glazed at me with a look of admiration.

'What?’ I asked he made me nervous.

'I'm proud you sweetheart.' He kisses my forehead 'Yeah you want me to look at the building then?'

'Yes please thou I am not sure Iggy will like me as a neighbor.' Frank laughs.

'I'll have a talk with him and make sure he changes his mind.’ He said.

———

A couple of days later my dad and brother Sam came for a visit. I was really surprised how well my dad and brother got along with Frank, we had finished dinner and were sitting in the living room having coffee.

'So any word on your project and paper?' Dad asked

'Not yet but I should hear today.' I was nervous and kept looking at my phone, even if the alert came through I would still be too afraid to look at it. 

‘I am sure it will be fine and I am glad everything looks good with that building and the VA loan went thru.' Sam said I just nodded looking unsure. 'Knock it off Bell.’ Sam shoved me a little.

'I am still working on that with her.' Frank said I roll my eyes at Frank.

‘We went and visited Meredith, I am glad she’s doing good after Richard.’ Dad said.

‘Yeah I try to either visit or call her every day and same with Frank when he can.'

I got up to grab more coffee and my phone chirped I turned and looked at it just as Frank looked at me. My eyes met his and he grabbed the phone and entered my passcode and brought up the school email. I watched him intently, he frown a little as he scrolled thru the message. At this point I am breathing fast, my hands are sweating and the panic attack is setting in.

'Well then.' Frank said as he put my phone down, I just look at him and he won't look at me. 

Shit! 

It's bad! 

Really bad!

He finally spoke up 'So how exactly are you to address a Colonel when she got a Phd, Sir?' He looks to my Dad.

Fucking hell! 

It's good thing I put the damn cup down on the counter or I would have dropped it on the floor.

'What did you say?' I walked closer to him and he finally looks at me with this biggest grin I have ever seen on his face.

'I can't remember, the proper military etiquette I am a little rusty, is it Colonel still first then your name?’ He smirked. 

'Yes when she writes it out she still needs Colonel first then her name and then Phd is the end Frank.’ My dad replied to him with big smile.

‘That's not right.' I took the phone from him and started reading the email and dropped the phone. 'That can't be right.'

Frank pulled me over to the couch and made me sit down, I am in shock, he rubs his hand up and down my back to try and calm me down. My Dad has my phone that he picked up off the floor and reading over the message.

'This is very correct Bell.’ Frank kisses my temple I still can't breath.

‘I can't...Wow...Ok I have no idea what to say.’ I stammered. 

'I know what to say I am damn proud of my little sister.' Sam said pulling me up from the couch and giving me a hug. 'At least Dad can be proud of one of us.' He said with a laugh.

‘Sam.' I pushed him hard and he laughed again.

———

Graduation was approaching quickly and Frank was out of town more and more with this gang he was dealing. My dad and brother were back in town for graduation. Of course my brother would notice Frank wasn't here.

'So where’s Frank?' Sam asked as he came into the condo.

'Out of town.' I said from the kitchen. 

'He knows your graduation is tomorrow right?'

'Yes he knows.’ I knew where this was going. 

'He'll be here right?' Sam asked.

‘No he has some things he needs to do out of town.'

'Well some of those things he needs to do are here with you?’ He said with anger in his voice.

‘Sam'

'No this is important you don't graduate every damn day with a Phd, that you killed yourself to earn.' He raised his voice in anger. 

'Sam stop ok.' I put up my hands. 

'No it's still not right Isabella, I thought he was better then this.' Sam shakes his head he was pissed and disappointed in Frank, at this point Dad’s in the room with us.

‘Sam... do you understand how hard this is for him? He lost both of his children...they will never go thru this... His daughter Lisa would be 15 now... Frank would be teaching her to drive. Frank Jr. would be 12 and boy he was hell one of an artist Frank said.’ I paused. ‘Lisa will never get to go to the prom. Frank won't see his kids graduate high school or even go to college. How hard would it be for him to be there and see all the kids... and not see Frank Jr or Lisa there? I am disappointed but I understand...as much as it hurts me. I understand why he can't be here ok.'

———

The next day at graduation I took my place with the rest of my class, I was nervous and with what my brother and I spoke about the day before still bothered me.

I talked to Frank this morning but couldn't reach him this afternoon and that didn't help. I had my phone on vibrate and it buzzed in my hand and I looked at the screen Jamie texted me that she was here and sent me another message a few seconds later and when I looked at the message.

'You gotta stalker!' Is all she replied. 

'WHAT?' I texted back. 

'Look up to the second balcony middle section coming down the steps towards your Dad and brother.' I turned around in my seat.

Jesus! 

It's Frank and Frank is fucking wearing a suit, Hell I didn’t even know he owned a suit!

I watched him walk to my Dad and my Dad was surprised to see him standing there. Dad stood up and shook his hand and my brother looked like he was going to cry. He was so happy and even gave Frank a hug, which I am not sure Frank knew how to take.

Curtis and Iggy were with him as well, Meredith got up and gave Frank a hug too. I could tell she made a comment about his suit, fussing over him like a true mom.

Damn he cleaned up nice.

Curtis finally found me in crowd below and he waved and he told Frank and Frank looked down at me. Frank nodded to me and took his right hand to his heart and brought to his lips sending me a kiss and I return the gesture. He looked good and happy to be here, that was a big relief. 

After ceremony was over and I spoke with an instructor or two as I walked out, we had arranged to met my Dad and brother in a certain area. I finally found them in the crowd, Frank had his back to me.

‘You clean up quite well Mr. Castiglione.' I said as I leaned up next to his ear. I had snuck up on him and he didn't know I was there. Damn if he didn’t have that cologne on I loved so much. He turns around and grabs is hold of me and picks me up in a big bear hug.

'I thought you had something you were working on and couldn't be here.’ I asked.

‘Oh I got it done and I wasn't missing this for the world Isabella.'

'Ah hello! Can I give her a hug now.' Iggy called.

‘Alright but don't get too hands with her.' Frank joked as he put me down. 

———

Later that evening Frank and I were getting ready for bed. 

'I have something for you.’ Frank said. ‘Something I have working on for a while now. I told you I was doing recon on a gang out of town. But I was working on your graduation present really, not the gang. I didn't know how else to say it without you finding out about.’

He hands me a small box and he pulls out a small envelope to go with it.

‘What did you get in to Frank?'

'Now it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?’ He smiled shyly, I took the box opened it and there was a key in the box.

'This will explain that better.' As he hands me the envelope and I open that next. There were several pictures and first one was a picture of a front of a cabin.

'You... you got us a… cabin.’ I whispered, he looked nervous like he was worried I didn't like it and this was a bad idea.

'You got us a cabin! When can we go? Can we go now?' I said barely containing my excitement bouncing on the bed, pulling on his arm. 

'Hell you didn't even see the rest of it yet you might hate it.' He looked reluctant. 

'Most certainly not Frank, anything you do for me I love.' I hugged him. 

I looked at the pictures, it had a small kitchen and eating area, living room with a stone fireplace in the corner, bathroom and loft area for a bedroom, it was small but prefect for the two of us.

‘How far away is it and can we leave now?' I didn’t care what time was. 

Frank just laughs at me 'About 1 hour and 45 minutes away and it would be rude to leave when your dad is still here Isse.’

‘Damn it! Alright fine but as soon as they are gone to get that vehicle packed Castle!’

'Yes ma'am.' He kissed my temple. 

We leaned back in bed and I pulled him over next to me 'So what did you do? How did you find this place?’

‘You know how you said that you and Nate never went on a true vacation, same here oh sure we took the kids to the Coney Island Beach but not a really vacation. I didn’t think it would be good idea for either us to go somewhere hectic so I thought this was a better ideas and started looking. Well a drug runners did help thou with the purchase of that cabin and renovation.' Frank said nonchalantly. ‘I just updated the kitchen, bathroom and repainted everything.

I giggled at the comment, ‘This prefect Frank, thank you so much. I love it and you.’

‘I love you too sweetheart.’ I just stared at him dumbfounded, he said it.

‘Give me a kiss Castle.’ I pulled on his shirt. 

 

6:

6 years later

The business was going well and branched out with not just Police Cruisers and the K9 officer but to other dog owners as well and I also made changes to the system for people with children as an alert so they do not forget their kiddos in the vehicle.

I was at the shop working on an upcoming project, fiddling with my black wedding band on my hand. My metal of honor I earned Jamie always said, she had just ran across the street to Iggy's. I was able to hire 3 other workers, all former service members of my regiment. I headed into my office and I heard their voices out in the garage pick up a little and Ammo got up from his bed and went out to investigate. 

‘Let's see if we can find her, ok?’ I heard that unmistakable voice I loved so much and then I heard small foot steps and I looked up a little and saw a pair of beautiful brown eyes that was mirror of his father’s peeping over the desk at me.

‘Daddy I found her. I found Mama.’ The 5 year old little boy said.

‘Yes you did Nate, come over and give me a hug.' I grabbed our little boy and hugged him tightly. 'So what did you and your Dad get into today?'

‘Daddy took me to see the dinosaurs, Daddy said Lisa really liked them.’

'Yes she did Nate.' Frank said with a gentle smile, I looked at him and he looked good. 

Having Nate really changed him in ways he didn’t think was possible. Oh he was still on the streets, doing what he does best. He never stopped except when I got closer to my due date with Nate. He still worried that he wouldn’t be able to protect Nate or me. Iggy called some of the boys from our Regiment along with Griffin and Monk, whenever we go out in a highly populated areas on family outings and that helped Frank relax more knowing someone else was there to watch over us. So Nate had an extended group of Uncles that looked over him. 

Some how two fucked up people made this one prefect little person, this prefect little boy. Something we thought wasn’t possible because I couldn’t have children but we were blessed with this little miracle. 

I remember Frank saying he didn’t have the right to be a father again but that all changed when he held Nate for the first time. He cried and cried that day and the nurses had a hard time prying Nate away from him. But I told them it was alright and my husband had lost his first family and he needed this to help him heal. 

My attention was brought back to this little boy, who is currently squirming in my lap right now trying to pet Max who finally woke up.

'Daddy brought you something from Aunt Meredith.’ Nate said proudly.

'Did he now?' As Frank put the coffee and brown bag down that I know has my favorite muffin in it.

‘Well, I knew there was a reason I kept your Father around.' I winked at Frank.

'Funny Ms. Witty Sense of Humor.’

Nate scramble off my lap to open the bag. ‘You got two.' He looked up at Frank.

'Yup one for your mom and you and I will share.’

‘Tell Mama our surprise.’ Nate said as Frank handed him half of the muffin and Nate sat next to Ranger on the floor feeding some of the muffin to him. Poor old guy hips were getting bad and he doesn’t get around so good anymore.

‘Now it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it Nathan Francis Castiglione.’ I said to him.

‘Oh no someone’s in trouble, she broke out your full name kid.’ Frank said with a laugh looking down at Nate. ‘I got us tickets to see the St. Louis Cardinals and Yankees play and good seats too, first base side.’

‘Must have been a good night, the other night.’ I joked with Frank.

‘Yes ma’am.’ He smiled at me.

‘Frankie like Cardinals right Daddy?’ Nate asked.

‘Yes he did Nate and so did Nathan.’ Frank replied looking at me.

‘Is that right Mama?’ Nate asked as he came back over to Frank and Frank picked him up.

‘Yes Sir, you are correct.’ I stood up and kissed Frank.

‘Ew.’ Nate said hiding his face in Frank’s shoulder.

‘Hey now how did you think you got here Mister.’ Frank joked with Nate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not originally plan this way for the ending of this story. After watching both season 1 and 2, I really did not like how they handled Frank’s relationship with his children. There was more of a favoritism towards Lisa and Frank was extreme harsh towards his son. Which I understand in someways boys are a little wilder than girls when they are younger, I know my brother was.   
> But I did not like how the show only pushed his relationship with his daughter especially the second season and it was like Frankie Jr. never existed. That was extremely wrong on and really turned me off a bit with the second season, a little extra detail in dialogue would have gone a long way. I understood what they were trying to do with the storyline with Amy but it felt off. I am sorry but that is how I felt even after I rewatched it a second time.  
> I appreciate everyone for the kudos and comments, this was my second attempt to writing and has done far better than I would have ever have thought.


End file.
